School Days: Book 1
by Aqua Bailarina 15
Summary: The girls get some surprising news.. they are becoming normal! Now throw in music, friendship, rivals, and 5th grade itself! Oh, and don't forget the meddling friends and the troublesome trio that can't seem to leave you alone. What comes out of this? Chaos and romance, that's what! But will they survive! BlossomXBrick, ButtercupXButch, BubblesXBoomer, RobinXMitch, and other OCs.
1. A Big Surprise

School Days: Book 1-Chapter 1: A Big Surprise

Blossom's P.O.V

The girls and I were walking home from summer camp. It was our last day. We were going to be in 4th grade, and our physical appearance didn't change much from when we were five. We got home to an explosion in the lab. We flew in to figure out what it was.

"Professor! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Bubbles said. The Professor looked at us and shook his head with an excited expression on his face.

"No girls, I'm ok! But I have a big surprise for you and the Rowdyruff Boys! Follow me while I call Mojo." We followed the Professor with questioning looks on our faces. We knew that for the boys' sake, Mojo and the Professor had a truce and were now friends, but the Rowdyruffs were still OUR enemies. Now they were coming to our house to hear the big news?! We were a little anxious to see what they would do. I hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Should we be on our guard?" Buttercup said.

"Yes. This IS our house. And girls, no fooling around, I MEAN it. For the Professor's sake. Got it?" They shook their heads yes. Oh, I hoped they meant it!

XxXxX

Brick's P.O.V

We arrived at the Powerpuff house. Did not change one bit. Butch elbowed me gently.

"What?" I said.

"Do you think that the surprise is a good one, since it involves us AND the girls?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe. But boys, for Mojo's sake, _behave_, and you can mess with the girls when it's appropriate. Got it?" They said yes. Good. The Professor and Mojo finally faced us. Mojo spoke.

"Boys and girls, we have a surprise for you. We have found a way to make you normal. Well, semi- normal anyway because of your eyes." We ALL (even the Powerpuffs) had a confused look on our faces.

"Let me explain." The Professor said. "We created a chemical that will make you look like normal humans, however, your eye colors stay the same. However, instead of looking like 4th graders, you will look like 5th graders, but since the change is slow, you won't look like 5th graders until early January. You all will, however, still be turning 9. Now boys, you are a month older than the girls, so you turn 9 in March instead of April." I smirked at this. Being older than the girls was going to be fun to tease them about. "You will also be getting homeschooled for the duration of 4th grade." My smirk faded a bit. Homeschooled? Fun? Not so much. "We have a request, however." We listened. "You 6 will not be seeing each other again, due to the fact that you are getting homeschooled separately, until June, when I start to train you on how to control your powers. So until then, there will be an agreement. Girls, no bothering the boys until June. Same to you boys, and no crime either. Got it? Blossom and Brick, we expect you to control your siblings. Understood?" I looked at Pinky. She nodded yes, then looked at me. I nodded yes. He then gave us each a cough drop in our colors. We swallowed them and were then enveloped in a glowing light.

*2 minutes later* Blossom's P.O.V

We eventually stopped glowing, and when we did, we all dashed for a mirror. I. Looked. SO. _Different_. I was wearing a pink shirt with short dark pink sleeves, jean capris, and pink ballet flats. I also found different pairs of black Hello Kitty nerd glasses with a bow on the side. I put on the pair with the red bow. My hair was down, so it went all the way down to just below my butt. It also had my bow, but a bit smaller. I then went in the hallway and saw my sisters. Buttercup was wearing a green and black shirt with short sleeves, black capris, and green converse. Her hair went centimeters below her shoulders, and she had black nerd glasses. Bubbles had on a blue and white shirt, a denim skirt, and black ballet flats. Her blonde hair was in a side ponytail almost mid back and she had on white nerd glasses. I finally spoke.

"We look different don't we? You guys look awesome." Bubbles and Buttercup smiled.

"Thanks Blossom! You don't look bad yourself." Bubbles said. We headed downstairs and when we saw the boys I swear I saw Bubbles and Buttercup's faces turn a bit pink. But could I blame them? No. Because when I saw Brick I was blushing a bit more than my sisters because, and I hate to say it, but he was cute. Really cute. He was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, black jeans, and red Converse. His hair was mid back in a ponytail, and even though it made him look like a girl a little bit, it _did_ make him look a bit cuter. His red hat was still on his head, backwards. We finally stopped staring at each other. Brick broke the silence.

"Well, well, looks like we all finally grew some hands and feet. Nice outfit choice,_ Bloss._" He whispered the last part. I blushed a bit but regained my composure.

"Hmm, well you don't look too bad yourself, _Red_" He grinned at the last part. Bubbles spoke up.

"So… we won't see each other until June. Good luck with homeschooling." Boomer grinned.

"You too! And when we see you again, we'll be a month older than you!" We giggled and laughed at that. I wasn't too happy when I found out I was younger than Brick, but oh well. Mojo cleared his throat.

"Well boys, it's time to go, I need to call your homeschooling teacher and schedule days for you. Bye girls, and Professor I will call to tell you the results of the human transformation. Say bye boys." The boys looked at us, and in the flip of a switch they kissed us on the cheek. We blushed, 'cause we were pretty surprised.

"See ya in June!" They said, and flew out the door. Mojo chuckled shook hands with the Professor and went home. The Professor looked at us.

"Alright girls. Get some sleep. It's 8:00. You have "school shopping" to do tomorrow." We nodded and flew to our room. Buttercup shut off the light, leaving the hallway light on for Bubbles. I closed my eyes and drifted off, trying not to think about Brick, his new look, or the kiss he gave me.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. And as for the human transformation thing Mojo talked about, Professor gave Mojo a similar cough drop so he could turn into a human. Until chapter 2 of School Days, Adios!**


	2. Back To School Already!

School Days: Book 1- Chapter 2: Back To School Already?!

_1 year later, September 3rd_

Blossom's P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BE-*crash* "BUTTERCUP YOU BROKE THE ALARM AGAIN?! SO HELP ME YOU BETTER BE UP!" "BUBBLES SHUT UP! I'M UP OK I AM UP!" "SHUT UP!"*sigh* it doesn't take a genius to figure out how that went down.1: Buttercup broke our alarm. AGAIN. 2: Bubbles yelled at her to get up. 3: Buttercup yelled at her to shut up. 4: I yelled at them both to shut up. I finally got out of bed and brushed my teeth, took a shower, and went back to my room and put on the same outfit that I had on the last time we saw the boys(**A/N Refer to Ch. 1)**. I left my hair down with my signature bow in my hair. I found the glasses I wore and put them on as well. I grabbed my pink and white messenger bag, my earpods, and my pink iPod nano that was a gift to us from the Professor. I walked out into the hallway to wait for my sisters so we could do a bag check. Two minutes later I saw them come out in the same outfits from a year ago. Bubbles began to list stuff.

"Binder with Math, Science, ELA, Great books, Spanish, and Technology?"

"Check."

"IPods?"

"Double check."

"Earbuds?"

"Check."

"Glasses?"

"Bubbles, do I really need to answer that? Check."

"I know, just kidding. Pencil case?"

"Check."

"Extra clothes?" Me and Buttercup panicked.

"WAIT WHAT?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PACK THAT?!" We were about to go to our rooms when Bubbles started laughing.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING! Jeez. Well we are good to go. All we need are our lunchboxes, along with the boys' lunchboxes. Oh, and our water bottles." We grabbed what we needed and ate our breakfast. Buttercup spoke.

"So how do you think the boys will fit in at school? We know Princess will probably get jealous the minute we walk in there with them." Bubbles scoffed

"Hey, if she isn't the center of attention, _of course_ she'll get jealous" We laughed at that. I then grinned.

"Come on girls, school starts at nine and its 8:15, the boys will be late and so will we. Let's roll." They nodded. We flew into the skies, iPods in hand, when our favorite song came on. I grinned as we got closer to the boys' house.

"Hey girls, what do you say if we give the boys a wake-up call?" they grinned right along with me.

"Let's do this."-Buttercup "I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"-Bubbles

Showtime.

**Call It Whatever by Bella Thorne**** (A/N: it is an excerpt, or a part)**

**Blossom: Everybody's asking what I'm thinking of you**

**Wanna show and tell about the things that we do**

**I know what I'm feeling and you're feeling it too, you're feeling it too, you're feeling it too**

**Bubbles: Call me up and wonder why I'm making a fuss**

**Wanna hear the little secrets of us**

**I won't tell them anything, they don't have a clue, about me and you, about me and you **

At this point, we were at the boys' house. The boys actually came out as soon as buttercup was about to sing, dressed in their clothes from yesterday. Brick was looking at me, a smirk on his face, and I was trying not to blush by placing a small smirk on my face while he and his brothers just watched us. '_Might as well give them a show' _I thought. I looked at the girls and they caught my drift.

**Buttercup: Take me on a roller coaster**

**Round and round and up and over**

**Hold me close I'm ready for the ride **

We each began to fly up in swirls, aerials, and more swirls! The boys just stared.

**All: Our love needs no name**

**We got a thing, we can't explain**

**Don't care what people say, let's call it whatever, whatever**

**You, me, got everything**

**No I don't need a diamond ring**

**Don't care what people say, let's call it whatever, whatever**

**Whatever(x5) HEY!**

**Whatever we want**

**Let's call it whatever(x5) HEY!**

**Whatever we want**

**Blossom: Don't you know I'm not another typical girl**

**Skip the fancy dinners we go straight for dessert**

**I don't need the flowers, you can give me the world, give me the world,**

**Give me the world**

I added a bit more flair to my dance and smirked right at Brick.

**Buttercup: We are never gonna try to play by the rules and**

**Every little thing that we should say or do**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Is wrapped around my little finger**

**Bubbles: Take me on a roller coaster**

**Round and round and up and over**

**Hold me close I'm ready for the ride**

**(Chorus)**

**Blossom: Take me on a roller coaster**

**Round and round and up and over**

**Hold me close I'm ready for the ride**

**(Chorus)**

**All:(x3) Let's call it whatever (x5)**

**Whatever we want**

"Well, well, was that for us? I'm touched Blossy." Brick grinned. I didn't blush, but I smirked.

"Buttercup, what time is it?" She had a questioning look on her face, but checked.

"8:45. Why?" I got an evil grin on my face.

"Oh, nothing, but you know what happens if we have to _rush_ to school, right?" the boys were confused, but the girls caught my drift and Buttercup started to play "Die Young" and when that happened, we grabbed our stuff, and a Rowdyruff, and sped off to school. The Ruffs started to scream

"**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ONNNN?! PUT US DOWN YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! AAAAHHHHHH!"** I felt a bit more evil and grinned.

"Girls! Plan SA!" Buttercup and Bubbles began to swirl around while I did aerials in mid-air until we got to school, which is when the song repeats ended. We landed on the ground with 3 dizzy Ruffs. Butch started to scream.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?! I'M DIZZY BEYOND…. WELL DIZZY!" Buttercup laughed.

"Well if you want revenge, you'll have to catch us." And at that moment I wanted to kill Buttercup because in one second Brick's arm was on my waist, same goes for the others and flew us around the school and into class, a minute before the bell rang. We glared at them.

"**I. HATE. YOU."** They smirked.

"**No you don't. You love me."** Which caused us to blush and glare at them.

"**UM I don't think so."** Bubbles spoke.

"Umm can you let us go?" Boomer smiled.

"Nope! Look at our desks." We looked at the desks. They. Were. Lab desks. And our teacher HAD to assign us partners for the whole year. And guess who my partner was? Brick. FREAKING. Jojo. Kill me. Just-just kill me now.

"Hey partner. So what was that about not liking me?" Brick whispered mischieviously. I blushed and made a mental note: Kill Buttercup and Brick.

**A/N: Well that's that. The characters will be a BIT OOC, but not too much. R&amp;R. Until Chapter 3, Sayonara! **


	3. Ruff Madness and a Puff Friendship!

School Days: Book 1- Chapter 3: Rowdyruff Madness and a Powerpuff Friendship!

_11:40, Recess_

Brick's P.O.V

RRIIIINGGG!

"Alright class, that is the 5th grade recess bell, you are allowed to bring your iPods, however, you are responsible. Now, after recess, you will be escorted to the lunchroom to have lunch, so all lunchboxes/wallets, will be placed in the lunch cart. At lunch you will find the cart with 'Goldman' labeled on the front. Now who wants to be lunch cart managers for the duration of September?" Blossom and a few others raised their hands. I also raised my hand._ 'This is my chance to get closer to Blossom and maybe get to know her better.' _I thought. Mr. Goldman looked at me and Blossom.

"Alright Mrs. Utonium" "Which one?" Bubbles said. "Blossom." He said, then continued. "And Mr. Brick Jojo." Blossom face lit up, then paled when she figured out who would be her assistant. I grinned. Be prepared, Blossom. This is going to be a long September for you. Goldman told the class to line up, and told me and Blossom to bring the cart to the lunchroom and then we could fly to recess. We nodded, took our iPods, and flew off. After a bit of silence, I spoke.

"So... We're partners in class and cart monitors together. How much of a coincidence is that?" She scoffed

"Brick, there is a difference in what you just said. We are only cart monitors for the rest of September. After September, two other people could get the position. But we are class partners for the whole year. So you're stuck with me, Brick-Head." I smiled a genuine smile.

"What if I don't mind being stuck with you?" She blushed. Cute. She smiled half-heartedly.

"Brick, you and I both know you don't want to be my friend. Don't you hate me?" I dropped the cart with her and we started flying to the courtroom. I stopped. She looked at me.

"Brick, what's wrong? Hey Bri-"I flew up to her and hugged her. Even I was going 'What the heck am I doing?!' in my head. I pulled away a couple seconds later. She was as red as my hat.

"B-B-Brick, what was that for?" I shrugged, but smiled.

"I don't know, but did that answer your question?" She shook her head. "That was my way of telling you that I might not hate you, Blossom. Maybe we could be friends." She smiled.

"Hmm… Alright Brick, we can be friends," I smiled a bit. "BUT, "and there went my smile." I don't completely trust you. So I will make a deal with you. If you can show me that I can trust you by the end of September, I will fully trust you. But if not, then we can't be friends. Please prove me wrong, Brick. Because," she went up to my ear and whispered "I don't think I hate you too, and I want to be your friend." She pulled away from my hands and flew off to the courtyard in search of our siblings. I snapped out of it when I realized she left me here, with 30 minutes until recess is over. That sneaky little minx! She yelled.

"Hurry up Red! Recess will be over soon!" She didn't realize I was behind her.

"Brick where are-Aahh! Brick you scared me! Now let go." I grinned.

"No. I see our siblings." We flew to the swing set.

Blossom's P.O.V

We got to the swing set and we heard Buttercup and Bubbles scream.

"Push me higher. Higher!" Butch and Boomer had small, but visible smiles on their faces as they did so.

"Why did we agree to this?" Butch looked at Boomer with a look that said 'I don't know why, but just go with it.' Brick and I grinned.

"So what is going on here? Hmmm?" They blushed pink but they all smirked at us. We looked at each other when Bubbles spoke.

"So where have our fearless leaders been? Not at recess." Buttercup then laughed.

"Oh, but they have been doing things that leaders shouldn't be doing." Boomer then laughed.

""Oh Blossom I don't hate you, Will you be my friend?" Butch then mock screamed

"Oh Brick!" They all started laughing at us. We blushed red and then glared.

**"YOU WERE SPYING ON US?! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-"**They flew away scared. By the time we got them, the aids blew a whistle to line the classes up to go to lunch. I grabbed by sisters by their ears and pulled them to lunch. They screamed.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow,ow,OWWWWW! BLOSSOM IT HURTS! I smiled evilly.

"That will teach you not to SPY ON ME YOU IDIOTS!" I threw them down on the ground harshly. They were grumbling and rubbing their ears all the way to lunch. Hmph, serves them right. We met up with the Rowdyruffs at the class line as we were approaching the cafeteria.

"So what did you do to them?" I asked Brick. He laughed.

"I made two small powerballs in my hands and shocked them with it until we found our class. They only grumbled about it until we got here. You?" I giggled.

"Well unlike you, I was a bit lighter and, using my superstrength, I took them by the ear and pulled them to the class and then threw them on the ground. Harshly. They, rubbed their ear and grumbled about it until we got here." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You call that LIGHT?! Note to self: Don't get Blossom mad. I would've killed you if you did that to me." We laughed and got our lunchboxes. We all sat down at a table. Bubbles went first in showing off her lunch.

"Rice, beans, and chicken. Yay!" Buttercup was next.

"Grilled chicken with chopped tomatoes and white rice. Thanks Bloss!" I smiled I cooked our food, but I bought my food, before I went back to sleep.

"I bought Japanese food, which was teriyaki chicken, and vegetable rice, with 1 sushi roll. Yay!" Then Boomer went.

"Spaghetti and meat balls. Woo-hoo!" Butch was after him.

"Rice, chicken, and fried plantains. You rock Brick!" Brick grinned.

"What can I say? I'm an awesome cook. I have… Japanese food? Who did this?" I giggled and he looked at me.

"Blossom, how? Why?" I smiled at him.

"Remember how you told me that final day of training that you vowed you would never eat 'the disgusting glob' known as cafeteria food, and that you wished you could buy lunch, but never got the chance? Well in the middle of the night I was preparing my sisters' lunchboxes, and you finished preparing your brothers' lunches, and left them at my house, but when I checked your lunch box, your lunch was a half of a cheese sandwich. So when I called the restaurant that I ordered delivery from, I ordered _two_ Japanese lunches instead of_ one_, because I knew that the minute you saw it, you would throw it out and starve. Bottom line: I did it so you wouldn't starve." He smiled just a little bit. He gave me a hug and whispered "Thank you for caring about me." I blushed. "N-n-n-no p-problem, b-but d-don't get any i-ideas." My sisters cooed.

"Awwwww." I was still blushing but glared at them.

"S-s-shut up." The boys grinned at Brick.

"Wow Bricky-boy, someone's got a crush!" He blushed a bit, then glared at them.

"Oh, shut up I do not! You guys DO have a crush on the other two though!" They blushed red.

"OH SHUT UP! NO WE DON'T" Brick laughed at them. I smirked.

"Oh, but they aren't the only two, _are they girls? _They blushed red.

"S-S-SHUT UP! N-NO WE D-DON'T!" We laughed at the blushing greens and blues. Eventually we ate our lunches and went back to class with our class.

*timeskip* _Afterschool _

Brick's P.O.V

"I still don't believe you would say that in front of your enemy, and then they get the wrong idea!" Boomer said. I nodded. We were talking about our past battle, when a certain blond said, and I quote "Oh! I want the blond! I think he's cute!" and Boomer is asking Bubbles why she would say that in front of her enemy, and she then hugged Boomer and said she didn't think about what she was saying. We laughed as we got to the girls house. We dropped off our stuff. Blossom called for the Professor. He came upstairs.

"Hello girls, boys. How was school?" Buttercup spoke.

"It was great! We had an awesome recess, Blossom and Brick made awesome lunches for us, but speaking of them…" Professor looked at us, STERNLY. Uh oh.

"Blossom, Brick, what's going on? What is she talking about?" Blossom looked at me panicked. So I did the next best thing: I grabbed Blossom and flew for dear life. The professor looked mad. I yelled

"We'll be back before 5:30!" I flew to the highest cloud I could find. I put Blossom down gently. She was blushing, and panicked.

"B-B-B-Brick! My dad is going to kill you! What type of genius plan is that?!" I frowned

"Well, I saw you looking at ME, not at the Professor telling him ANYTHING! I don't think he would be over the moon if he finds out that I was a little too comfortable with his daughter! TWICE! Not that I minded, but…*sigh* I'm an idiot, aren't I?" She looked at me, and did the most unexpected thing. She. Hugged. Me. I was surprised, but we pulled away. She then slapped me.

"OWWW! Dang it Blossom that hurt! What did I do?" She looked at me seriously.

"Brick, don't call yourself an idiot, okay? You're not an idiot, you panicked, so you flew off and… it was nice of you to take me with you." She then grinned.

"Let's go." I was genuinely confused.

"Umm Blossom, where we are going." She smiled playfully, and took two precious things from me: my iPod, and MY HAT. She played a song I knew well and then I caught her drift. We started to fly to the sky and she started to sing.

**Popular Song by Ariana Grande and MIKA**

**Blossom: La la, la la la la**

**You were the popular one, the popular chick,**

**It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**

**Brick: Standing on the field, with your pretty pom-poms**

**Now you're working at the movies, signing popular corn.**

**I could've been a mess,**

**But I never went wrong,**

**'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song.**

**Blossom: Ahh, I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**Both: My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar**

**But you were always popular.**

**You were singing all the songs I don't know**

**Now you're in the front row**

**'Cause my song is popular.**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are, or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were.**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**

**That's all you ever need to know.**

**So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go (2x)**

Me and Blossom were kinda just dancing in the air, just having fun. We did have truth in our words as we sang. We were supposed to be the responsible leaders, but it was nice to have fun once in a while.

**Blossom: I was on the lookout for someone to hate,**

**Picking on me like a dinner plate**

**You hid during classes, and in between them**

**Dunk me in the toilet, now it's you that cleans them**

**Brick: Trying to make me feel bad with the things you do**

**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you.**

**Blossom: Ooh, the jokes on you**

**Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking**

**Both: How come you look so cool?**

**'Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school**

**Said that's the only thing that I've learned at school**

**My problem, I never was a model,**

**I never was a scholar,**

**But you were always popular.**

**You were singing, all the songs I don't know**

**Now you're in the front row,**

**'Cause my song is popular**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are, or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that have to do, is be true to you**

**That's all you ever need to know**

**So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go (2x)**

Me and Blossom just paused and then I started to twirl her around while we sang.

**Both: Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are, or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

We started to stop spinning as the song started to end…

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**

**That's all you ever need to know**

And with on final whisper she sang,

**Blossom: That's all you ever need to know**

We leaned in close, our foreheads almost touching. Until…

"AHEM!" We separated to see the greens, Buttercup, angry, and Butch victorious, and the blues, with the same reaction as the greens. Blossom blushed sheepishly.

"So guys….. What's new?"

**A/n: Cliffhanger! I hate that this took me two days to finish, but parents, and this chapter is long compared to the other two! Sheesh. Well that's that and I hope to get things done smoothly. Until Chapter 4 of School Days, R&amp;R! Adios!**


	4. Busted! Is There Hate Or Friendship!

School Days: Book 1- Chapter 4: Busted?! Is There Hate or Friendship?!

_Previously,_

_**Blossom: That's all you ever need to know**_

_We leaned in close, our foreheads almost touching__. Until…_

_"AHEM!" We separated, to see the greens, Buttercup looking mad, Butch victorious, and the blues with the exact same expressions. Blossom blushed sheepishly._

_"So guys… What's new?"_

_Present time_

Blossom's P.O.V

"So guys… What's up?" I said. I was in SO much trouble, and so was Brick. Buttercup glared.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! What's up is that the Professor is mad at you and Brick for taking off and he wants you guys home, to explain what happened at lunch. Now we, went to search around the park for you guys and little did we know that we heard singing above the park. So when we were about to come up to see who was singing, the song ended and I find BRICK LOOKING COZY WITH MY SISTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I immediately started to glare at her. SHE was the one who could've gotten me and Brick in trouble and now she yelling at us 'cause Brick panicked and took off with me, then we were kind of close? I glared.

"Buttercup I will not explain myself to you! You had to open your big mouth and say something to the Professor, and now you're yelling at me because we panicked, took off, had a bit of fun together, and then we just happened to get close! You have no right to yell at me or Brick because if you would've known how to shut up about certain things, then we wouldn't have had to panic and take off and we wouldn't be yelling at each other right now. I know you like to joke around, Buttercup, but this just went too far. We're sisters, and you and Bubbles need to know the difference between public and private. Let's go Brick." He nodded, but I had 1 more thing to clear up.

"Oh, and by the way, there is _nothing _going on between me and Brick. We are just friends." We shot into the sky, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Brick with a slightly blank look on his face. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Brick turned to me.

"Well the way you said what you said to Buttercup kind of confused me a little bit. I thought…" I turned to him.

"Brick we are becoming friends, but…. I want us to trust each other. And the only way is to get to know you, is if I trust you, and you still have until the end of September to gain my trust. However, I don't think I hate you. Tch, you must think I'm crazy." He looked at me seriously.

"Then I must be crazy too. DOCTOR! I need a doctor!" I giggled at his stupidity. He then smirked.

"Um, why are you laughing? You're my doctor; take care of me, 'cause I think I have a fever." I stopped laughing and processed what he just said. I blushed dark red.

"ARGH! What am I going to do with you?!" He grinned.

"But yeah, if you think you're crazy for not hating me, then I'm crazy too." I looked at him blankly.

"Mind telling me what you mean by that?"

"For the smart one, you sure have your blonde moments." I laughed at that.

"Let's go inside." We flew inside my house, to see the Professor and he looked upset. Our siblings were in the living room, playing games. Professor pointed to the kitchen. We followed, looking at each other with slight panicky looks on our faces. We sat down and he began to speak.

"Blossom, Brick I am disappointed in you. Brick, why did you take off, and with my daughter no less?" He looked down.

"I'm sorry Professor, I panicked and flew off. I took Blossom with me because I didn't want her to face all the heat." He nodded and turned to us.

"So what happened?" We explained what happened at recess and lunch. He looked a bit mad at Brick, but then sighed.

"Well, I can't say I am happy about you getting a little too close to my daughter, but you seem to make her happy, and Blossom vice-versa, so as long as you guys aren't irresponsible, I'm ok with you two being best friends. Also, next time something like that happens, talk to me, don't run away alright?" Me and Brick had grins like the Cheshire Cat.

"Thank you so much Professor. We won't let you down." He chuckled.

"I know you won't. And I will speak to Buttercup later. Now run along." He went downstairs, while me and Brick snuck up to my room. He laughed.

"I did not think he would take it well. So what are we going to do with our siblings?" I scoffed.

"I am probably not going to talk to Buttercup for a while. Bubbles, on the other hand, didn't do anything, so I am going to have a chat with her at some point, not today. And your brothers haven't done anything, so leave them be. That aside, I forgot to ask, how'd you like our wake up call this morning?"**(A/N: Refer to Ch. 2) **He smirked.

"Well I was pretty shocked when you did all those gymnast things, but you weren't bad out there. But at first I wanted to kill you,'cause it was TOO EARLY FOR THAT! But otherwise, it was good." I laughed at that. Then we eventually started our Spanish (being the only assignment we had) homework. We finished it a couple of minutes later. We decided to use our iPods in a game called "Guess that song" that I made up. Brick turned to me.

"So what are the rules?" I smiled.

"Well, we are going to take turns. So say you go first. You will find a random song and play it for a couple of seconds. If I know it, you have to sing the song, and then I go. If I don't, you tell me AND I have to sing that song. And when it's my turn, vice-versa. Got it?" He nodded yes when I heard a knock at my door. "Blossom it's me, Bubbles." "And Boomer." It was the blues. I opened the door to see Bubbles and Boomer, looking guilty. I let them in and shut the door behind me. Bubbles spoke first.

"Blossom I am so so so sorry! I should've defended you, and instead I just stood there, and I was part of the teasing. I understand if you're mad at me." I enveloped Bubbles in a hug.

"Bubbles, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am not mad at you or Boomer. So don't worry about it ok?" she nodded. Boomer looked at Brick.

"Brick, man I am really sorry. I was being a complete butthead over there in the café. Can you forgive me?" Brick looked a bit upset, but then smiled.

"Aw Boom Boom, I can't be mad at you for too long. Besides, it's more Butch's fault than it is yours." And then in that RARE moment, he gave Boomer a hug. Bubbles, being her cheery self again, asked us what we were doing. I told her that we were about to play the game and she squealed.

"Ooh I love that game! Let me go first! Pleeeease?!" I sighed and let her go first. We began to play the game.

Bubbles' P.O.V

We started to play, "Guess that Song" and I went first. I was going to be easy on my first turn. I found a good song and played it. "One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha. One wa-" I stopped it there. "Boomer, Guess that Song!" He thought really hard.

"Umm….. Damn it! I don't know!" I smiled.

"It was "One Way or Another" by One Direction. Get up and sing." He muttered curses to himself and was about to sing when we heard a knock on the door. Blossom got it and was enveloped in a hug by Buttercup.

"Bloss, I am really sorry. Your words got to me. You're right. We are supposed to know what's private and what's public. So do you forgive me?" She nodded yes, and Butch repeated the process to Brick, who ruffed up his hair and forgave him. They sat down after Blossom explained what we were doing. Then Boomer began to sing.

**One Way or Another by One Direction**

**Boomer: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya**

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**I'm gonna get'cha, get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha**

**One day, maybe next week**

**I'm gonna meet'cha, I'm gonna meet'cha, I'll meet'cha**

**I will drive past your house**

**And if the lights are all down**

**I'll see who's around**

**LET'S GO!**

**One way or another, I'm gonna find ya**

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

He was acting like he had a guitar. It was really funny to see him act this way. He then winked at me. I blushed deeply. Ok I MIGHT be starting to like Boomer a bit more, but I wouldn't tell him that.

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**I'll get you, I'll get you**

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha, meet'cha**

**One day, maybe next week,**

**I'm gonna meet'cha, I'll meet'cha, I'll meetcha**

**And if the lights are all out**

**I'll follow your bus downtown**

**See who's hanging out**

**(One, two, three, four)**

**Na (x18)**

**I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight (x3)**

**Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night**

**C'mon**

**I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight (x3)**

**Yeah teenage kicks right through the night**

He was now acting like he was running towards me with his "guitar" and then paused and created and electrical guitar and struck the chords expertly. He was getting closer to me, while his brothers were singing a bit of backup.

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha**

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

He leaned in close to my face and sang

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**One way or another**

We all clapped for Boomer, and then I tapped him. He turned to me.

"What's up?" I gave him a slightly questioning look.

"Why did you get close to me at the end of the song? Was that like a secret message?" He smirked.

"Maybe. Maybe I am going to get you, one way or another way." He winked at me. I blushed pink. My sisters smiled knowingly.

"Hey Boomer, heads up: She's single. Isn't that right Blossom?" She nodded knowingly. If possible, my face turned a shade of dark pink. I glared at my sisters, when Boomer spoke.

"Guys, stop embarrassing her." I looked at him thankfully, until he went to my ear and whispered

"I will deal with you _later._" I blushed red and hit him on the arm.

"S-shut up!" He smiled knowingly. It was now his turn to put on a song for someone to guess. He smirked knowingly at his brothers. They grinned at him. We looked at each other. What is going on? Suddenly Boomer spoke.

"This is a _trio_ request." We paled. What that meant was that if all of us didn't know, we had to sing and dance as a trio. Boomer played a song that was foreign to me. "Do-do you have a first aid kit handy, Do-do you know how to patch up a wound, tell me-" He grinned. "Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Guess that Song!" We looked at each other and I could tell that Blossom and Buttercup didn't know. I didn't know either. Uh oh. Blossom and Buttercup shouted.

"DAMN IT! WE DON'T KNOW! Bubbles do you know?" I shook my head and shouted.

"DAMN IT!" The boys smirked knowingly. Brick spoke up.

"It is "Damaged" by Danity Kane. Oh, but it gets worse. One of you has to be lead. The other two backup." We groaned. Boomer was allowed to pick who would be lead. After discussing it, he walked up to us. Considering he was a bit taller than us, we shrunk a bit. He came up to me.

"Have fun being lead, _Bubbles_." I wanted to shout out what kind of BS was this, but I had to mind the rating. So, while muttering curses to myself we took our positions. '_Enjoy the show Boomer, 'cause you might not live after this.'_ Let's hope my skills aren't rusty.

**Damaged by Danity Kane**

**Bubbles: Do-do you got a first aid kit handy?**

**Do-do you know how to patch up a wound?**

**Tell me,**

**Are-are-are-are you patient, understanding?**

**'Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**

**Blossom and Buttercup: I've tried every remedy**

**And nothing seems to work for me**

**Bubbles: Baby,**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Baby**

**All: This situation is driving me crazy**

**And I really want to be your lady**

**But the one before you left me so**

Our voices were in perfect sync and Blossom and buttercup worked well together. Boomer was staring at me when I sung my solo parts. Am I that good? I would ask Boomer later.

**(Chorus)**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Damaged**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**All: I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart is**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**Blosso****m and Buttercup: Damaged**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**All: So Damaged**

**And you can blame the one before**

**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**Bubbles: Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do?**

**Blossom and Buttercup: How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**Bubbles: Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do?**

**Blossom and Buttercup: How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**Bubbles: Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do?**

We were dancing really good, thanks to Buttercup signing us up for hip-hop, and we added a bit of our gymnast moves in there. Blossom and Buttercup had their half lidded look, as well as a smirk on their face, and that kept Brick and Butch staring at them. I tried the same and winked at Boomer, he didn't keep his eyes off of me.

**Buttercup: Do-do you got a first aid kit handy?**

**Do-do you know how to patch up a wound?**

**Tell me,**

**Are-are-are-are you patient, understanding?**

**'Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**

**Blossom: You try to gain my trust**

**Talking is not enough**

**Actions speak louder than words,**

**You gotta show me something**

**Blossom and Buttercup: My heart is missing some pieces**

**I need this puzzle put together again**

**(Chorus)**

We had perfect harmony, and then Blossom and Buttercup's duet parts worked well, alongside my solo parts.

**Blossom: Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T**

**Bubbles: 'Cause it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D**

**Buttercup: Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T**

Now the part I was dreading… the high part. I hope I don't screw up.

**Bubbles: Tell me are you up for the challenge**

**Cause my heart is**

**Damaged**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Damaged**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**All: I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart is**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**Damaged**

**Damaged**

**Blossom and Buttercup: So Damaged**

**Bubbles: And you can blame the one before, yeah**

**Damaged**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Oh, I'm so damaged**

**All: I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart** **is**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**Blossom** **and** **Buttercup: Damaged**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**All: So damaged**

**All: And** **you** **can** **blame** **the** **one** **before**

**So** **how** **you** **gonna** **fix** **it, fix** **it, fix** **it**

**How** **you** **gonna** **fix** **it, fix** **it,** **fix** **it(x3)**

**Blossom: My** **heart** **is**

**Damaged(3x)**

**Buttercup:My** **heart** **is**

**Damaged (3x) **

**Bubbles: My** **heart** **is**

**Damaged(3x)**

**All: My** **heart** **is**

**Damaged(3x)**

**Bubbles: My heart is damaged **

We ended strong. I wasn't focused on that though, I was focused on how to kill Boomer for making me do that. He saw me and began to hide.

"Oh no you don't!" I was about to strike until the Professor knocked.

"Girls, boys, Mojo called. They have to go home. Come downstairs." I fell in mid strike.

"I-itai." Boomer started to laugh a bit, but shut up as I glared at him. My sisters and I walked down with the boys. I looked at Boomer, and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" I turned to him.

"That's what you get for making me lead. Anyway, umm Boomer do you still…Umm… Hate me?" He looked at me with a mixed expression.

"I don't know. But I think I am slowly coming to not hating you guys." I smiled. We were getting to become friends, and I would work hard to make sure it stayed that way. We told the boys goodbye as they flew off to their house. My sisters looked at me and dragged me back to our room. Buttercup threw me on my beanbag and looked at me.

"Girl talk. Explain." I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Well that's that. I am so sorry for not updating faster. But it is long, so that's why. But, I AM willing to give a sneak peek to the next chapter, with a couple of quotes. Enjoy!**

_"I can't believe you like him!"_

_"Wait, he WHAT?!"_

_"Trust me, they will be mine by the end of the week!"_

**Links!**

**Damaged- watch?v=P8IBg0mVJ5Y**

**One Way Or Another- watch?v=36mCEZzzQ3o**

**Translations!**

**Itai-Ow**

**So how was that! Until Chapter 5 of School Days, Sayonara!**


	5. Talent, Tryouts, and Childish Wars!

School Days: Book 1-Chapter 5: Talent, Tryouts, &amp; Childish Wars

**A/N:I don't own Vocaloid,sadly, or Powerpuff girls! Rights go to their respective owners!**

Blossom's POV

"Girl talk. Explain." Buttercup declared. I actually want to hear what she has to say. Bubbles sighed.

"I just slapped him on the arm for making me lead. And…" We leaned closer. "I asked him if he hated me." I sighed in relief as I thought of a song for Music class, which brought me to thinking about what Brick said to me, tuning out my sister's pointless argument. They stopped bickering and looked at me from the floor (I float upwards when I space out) and Buttercup stared at me with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Blossom…. Blossom… Earth to Blossom!" I snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" I fell from the air and was met with the floor. Bubbles stared at me with a slightly suspicious look on her face.

"Blossom, what's going on? Are you thinking about Brick? What happened between you two?" I looked at them with the most straight face I could give.

"Nothing girls; it's late, so get some sleep." I wasn't COMPLETELY lying. It was 10:30; we had to be at school at 8:50. They still looked suspicious, but nodded, and fell asleep moments later. I tip-toed to the living room and saw no one but heard snoring in the Professor's room. Good, he was asleep. I grabbed a half-liter bottle of Sprite, a small cup, and 10-15 bars of Kit-Kats. It was for me to stay awake when I couldn't sleep. Boy, would I need it. I got in my bed and drifted off to sleep, trying not to think of Brick, or that song.

*5 hours later*

Okay, so remember 5 hours ago, I said that I tried not to think of Brick or the song and I fell asleep? Yeah the keyword was I TRIED to do that and failed. I woke up with a headache and a small dose of insomnia….Not literally. Shut up. Anyway, I looked at my iPod for the time. 3:30 AM. Ugh. I. Can't. SLEEP! I, once again, TRIED to fall asleep, keyword being TRIED. 15 minutes passed and I was STILL AWAKE! Ugh, I need a Kit-Kat. I quietly floated out of my bed and grabbed my iPod and a Kit-Kat and flew to my secret space on the roof. It wasn't big; it was an average square with a bit of a balcony and a medium-sized pink beach chair. I pressed a secret pink button under my chair and my pink headphones and aero pink blanket came out of the small tile space. It closed when I removed the blanket and the headphones. I sat on the chair, my blanket covering me, and my headphones on and connected to my iPod, scrolling through my music trying to find the song I was thinking about earlier. Suddenly, my iPod flashed on with a FaceTime request. I stared at the caller ID. Brick. I rolled my eyes sleepily and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blossom, did I wake you?" Brick greeted me. I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"No Brick because a normal 10-year old is up at 3:30 in the morning. You didn't wake me up, but why the heck are you awake at this time?" He sighed sarcastically.

"I'm running a circus. No, seriously, the elephant is coming." I slightly giggled at the circus part, but sighed.

"Well, what do you know? I couldn't sleep either, so I'm on my roof square. I'm assuming you are too?" he smiled sleepily.

"*yawn* Yeah I am. So…. How will we- Is that a Kit Kat?" While he talked, I was eating a Kit Kat, and he caught me. I smiled sheepishly, and his blood red eyes were glaring at me.

"You are giving me at LEAST two of those in the morning right?" I immediately went back to sleep-serious mode, and lowered my pink eyes at him.

"Hell no. I do NOT share my Kit Kats." He groaned, then smirked tiredly.

"Did you forget I sit right next to you. All. Day. Long? I could just…" I sighed.

"I'll think about it." He brightened up a little bit.

"Good enough. So as I was saying… How are we going to fall asleep, 'cause I sure as hell don't have any ideas. You?" I yawned.

"*yawn* Sure I do. Drink chocolate milk, hot." He looked at me blankly.

"So, I have to get a cup of milk, put chocolate powder, and heat it with my eyerays?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"What do you think?" He glared at me, then yawned.

"*yawn* You're a genius Pinky, I owe ya one. I'm just really tired, because I totally could have come up with that." I smiled half-sarcastically.

"*yawn*Tell me something I don't know. And if it doesn't hurt your manly pride, I will go with what you just said." He glared again. "No problemo. Good night, Red." He made a peace sign.

"G'night Pinky." He hung up. From that phone call I learned something: When he was sleepy, Brick was as sarcastic as heck. I pressed the same button from before, putting away my blanket and my headphones. I flew to the kitchen quietly, made chocolate milk, drank it and went to bed. I actually fell asleep this time.

XxXxX

_Next Day, 7:30_ Blossom's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-*press* Huh. That's weird. Buttercup usually gets to the alarm, and then breaks it. I got up to see my sisters' beds clean. When I got up I stretched and suddenly the door closed. There was no wind, so it must've been someone. I prepared an energy ball for any case, when I saw a figure launch from Bubbles' bed. I instinctively threw the energy ball at Bubbles' bed to catch the figure, and it worked. I took a look at the figure.

"Bubbles?!"Ironically enough, it was my blue sister alright. She clutched her head and another figure tied my hands and feet while I was distracted. The figure jumped behind Bubbles with a lime green streak following. Buttercup. They looked at me with suspicious looks like they were Sherlock Holmes. Bubbles spoke.

"So Blossom, did you happen to speak to someone last night?" I shook my head.

"Um no." Buttercup looked at me with a nonbelieving look on her face.

"LIAR! We heard you speaking to someone. Who?" I had a blank look on my face. I was caught. But I would die of embarrassment if they knew. Bubbles looked at me with a pleading look on her face.

"Blossom please tell us. We're your sisters; we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Please tell us." I knew she was right. I sighed.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. I… couldn't sleep. So, I stayed up on the roof with my iPod until I got a call from" I prepared for the yelling. "Brick." The definition of blank was how they looked at me. Then they half-smiled.

"Continue." I looked at them oddly, but continued.

"We talked for a couple of minutes and then we figured out how to go back to sleep and I came back to the room and fell asleep. Happy?" They smirked.

"Ooh Blossom. You like him." Buttercup laughed and looked at me.

"You can't even sleep without talking to him." I glared ice cold and they stopped laughing. Bubbles looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Bloss. We were just joking. But… HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?!" Buttercup nodded.

"Blossom I'm sorry too but you've never acted like this. Plus, how do you know it's not in your head?" I looked at them with a half sarcastic, half doubting look on my face.

"Girls, I don't like Brick, so let's get that straight. Second, no I have not gone crazy. Third, I am still on a wary friendship with Brick, so I am being careful. But we are building up a friendship little by little, and you should too." They gave me a hug. Buttercup spoke up.

"Blossom I speak for both of us when I say that we are sorry and we are building up our friendship little by little. But I don't like Butch so don't get your hopes up." I laughed, same old Buttercup. I looked at the time. 8:40?! WE'RE SO SCREWED! I yelled at the girls.

"GIRLS IT'S 8:40 WE HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT?! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" I spoke again.

"Yes we will! Bubbles get ready and fly as quickly as you can to Sarku Japan. Tell them I sent you for three teriyaki orders." She nodded and flew off like Sonic the Hedgehog. I turned to Buttercup.

"Buttercup, go get ready and call Butch and ask him if he's at school. GO!" She nodded but spoke.

"What about you and breakfast? We can't starve!" I mentally slapped myself.

"Call Bubbles and tell her to go buy three bagels and three bottles of OJ. Go!" She flew off. I grabbed a pink crop top with a white tank top, black capris and pink Converse. I grabbed my black glasses with the pink bow, my iPod with my earphones, and my pink and black backpack. I flew downstairs to see Buttercup downstairs, green lunchbox in hand with her green and black backpack, yelling into her iPod at who I was guessing was Bubbles.

"I don't care where Bubbles! JUST GO TO THE DELI AND GET THREE BAGELS AND THREE OJ'S! YOU HAVE THE JAPANESE FOOD, GO GET THE BAGELS! BYE!" She hung up, and sighed. She had prepared Bubbles' lunchbox as well as mine. I gave her a quick hug of thanks and we flew out of there as fast as we could.

"So what happened with Bubbles? And thanks for preparing the lunchboxes." She looked at me.

"No problem. And Bubbles is at the deli getting our stuff. She already got the Japanese food. But she was asking me where to go. Oh, and the boys are at school." I sighed. At least they wouldn't be late. I looked at Buttercup's outfit. Ironically, she wore the same thing in her colors, and had her black nerd glasses. I giggled a bit. She looked at me funny. I explained to her that we matched. She looked at my outfit and laughed. We arrived at school and waited a second for Bubbles. She got there two minutes later. I looked at the time. 8:58. We needed to go. Now. We flew in.

Boomer's POV (**A/N I had to put him in there)**

The girls still weren't here. There was one minute until class started. 3, 2, 1 and BAM! The girls arrived as soon as the bell rung. The sat in their respective seats as Mr. Goldman came in. I looked at Bubbles; she looked like she ran a marathon. I tapped her shoulder. She looked at me.

"Hey *pant* Boomer. What's *pant* up?" She looked exhausted. I smiled at her.

"You look like you ran a marathon. Why were you close to being late?" She glared at nothing in particular.

"Oh, nothing really. Just interrogating Blossom. And as for why I'm exhausted, apparently I'm the new Sonic the Hedgehog because I had to get ready, fly to Sarku Japan, get our food, fly to the deli, get our breakfast, and fly all the way to school and fly to the classroom in under 15 minutes." I looked at her like she was crazy, but turned to the teacher and class began.

XxXxX

_Time skip, 10:30 _Buttercup's POV

"So, line up in two lines, and the first people in both lines are our line leaders." Mr. Goldman said. We were going to Music class. I immediately went to my sisters. Blossom was nowhere to be found. I tapped Bubbles on the shoulder.

"Hey, where's Blossom? She was here when he said to line up." She had a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know. But the boys are all staring at the ceiling. Wonder why?" We went over to them. I tapped Brick on the shoulder. He looked at me.

"What?" I looked at him with a slight glare.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He glared at me.

"She's not my girlfriend. And I think you need to look up." Look up? We hesitated, but we looked at the ceiling, and there was Blossom, spaced out. I turned to Bubbles.

"Bubbles can you yell at her to get down? We need to go." She nodded yes, and signaled to cover our ears.

"BLOSSOM GET DOWN!" She blinked blankly, then fell from the ceiling to the floor.

"Is this normal?" Boomer said. I nodded. We then head into pairs on the line and headed to music class. Blossom sighed.

"How long was I out for?" Brick looked at her blankly.

"2 minutes. Why?" I turned to Blossom.

"Blossom you've been spacing out a lot. What's going on?" She looked straight ahead as we approached the music classroom.

"You'll find out." What? What is she talking about? *sigh* Something's definitely up with her, and I'm gonna find out what.

*Music Class*

"Alright class," Our music teacher Mrs. Keane said. She was a music teacher when she wasn't with the kindergarteners. "Today's class will be different than most music classes that you will have. You see, in two weeks, we will be having a fall "kickback", which is basically like a dance, but less formal. We will have 5-7 performances throughout the dance, so today will be day 1 of "tryouts", but it is a practice round, so you know what you need to deal with and what to expect. Any questions?" Bubbles raised her hand.

"Umm can the song you want to sing be in another language?" WHAT?! What is she thinking?

"Yes, but only Spanish and Japanese." Blossom also raised her hand. Now what?

"Do you have to have a video of the lyrics in English if it is in Japanese or Spanish?" Mrs. Keane nodded.

"That would be recommended if you are going to do that. No more questions?" The class shook their heads no. She smiled. "Great. Now you have 20 minutes to think about the song you want to sing, and also, you can sing solo, a duo, or a trio. So if you aren't singing solo, start looking for your partners." The class erupted into chatter. Since she hasn't assigned spots yet, everyone sat wherever. Butch somehow snuck up behind me and got me by the waist.

"So… Who're you going to kickback with?" I scoffed.

"None of your business.." He had a fake hurt look on his face.

"Ouch Cupcake. That hurts." I laughed at him.

"Well too bad, because although I'm going to be forced to try out, I, under no circumstances, am going to that anyway. Oh, and DON'T, call me Cupcake." He grinned.

"Hey, it fits you. Anyway, who's forcing you to try out? I mean, I'd love to hear you sing, but who's forcing you?" I looked at him annoyed.

"Leader Girl, and Lil Miss Sunshine. Who else?" He laughed.

"Of course. What are you singing?" I was stumped. What was I going to sing? And at that moment, the reds and blues saved me from answering that when I asked Blossom "Hey Leader Girl, what are we singing?" She glared a bit, then said

"As a group, something in Japanese," I looked at her like she was crazy. Japanese?!"Or English." I sighed in relief. Then it hit me: We were on our own for the solos. But I wasn't sure.

"What about solos?" She looked at me with the exact expression I was afraid of, which was 'you're on your own for that'. In other words meaning: Bubbles and I were screwed. Butch turned to Brick.

"That reminds me. Leader Boy, what are we singing?" He glared at the nickname, but sighed.

"I have no freaking clue." Bubbles and Boomer's faces lit up.

"**Bubbles/Boomer, what if we sing 'Childish War'?!" **What? Why that song? Blossom, Butch and Brick seemed just as confused as me.

"Why that song?" We all said. They smirked.

"We have our reasons." We sweatdropped. 10 minutes later, Mrs. Keane said we would only have time for 3 performances due to time. The first 2 were finished 8 minutes later and we had 7 minutes until class ended.

"Now who wants to be our last performers for today?" Mrs. Keane said. Bubbles and Boomer raised their hands.

"We do!" She smiled in delight.

"Well then, come on up! Can you tell me the title of the song, who sings it and what language is it in?" Boomer spoke while Bubbles looked for the video.

"The song is called "Childish War" by Kagamine Rin and Len, and it is in Japanese." Bubbles finally found the video and they stood on opposite sides of the small stage in the room while we were on the other side of the room, watching. Bubbles pressed a button on her belt and so did Boomer and their looks changed. Bubbles looked almost like Rin, but instead of yellow, she had blue. On her arms she had two black synthesizer sleeves with glowing buttons and on her head, she had a white bow and a headset in white with 2 blue buttons. Her hair also had 2 white clips. Boomer looked like Len, but again, instead of yellow, he had blue. He also had 2 black synthesizer sleeves identical to Bubbles. He was wearing the same headset as Bubbles. All in all, they either looked like mirror images or twins. Mrs. Keane began to play the video. Bubbles, you better know what you're doing.

**Childish War by Kagamine Rin and Len**

**(A/N: They are singing it in Japanese, but I'm putting the English lyrics. Bubbles is Rin, Boomer is Len. There will be a link to the video on the bottom. Enjoy!)**

**Bubbles (Rin): Once upon a time, a very long time ago**

**There was a close pair, siblings of high nobility**

**The rest I'll leave omitted**

**Boomer (Len): "Do it properly!"**

**The butler calls out**

"**Ascend to the throne!**

**Ready set go!"**

**I humbly accept the challenge with a knife and fork**

**Bubbles (Rin): After all, we are bourgeois,**

**Splendid, utterly splendid aristocrats, yes we are**

**Bow down ignorant commoners.**

**This viceroy shall show you your mistakes!**

**Boomer (Len): Hey wait wait, yet again you try to bluff**

**Like you can see through them as you please.**

**Bubbles: (sarcastically) Okay, okay, yes, yes**

**It is as my brother commands! (lol)**

Wait, so they're siblings in this? And what's up with the sarcasm? I don't know. Anyway, Bubbles smirked cheekily after that line and Boomer looked REALLY annoyed with her. What?

**Boomer: Argh, I'm so annoyed!**

**I'm seriously so annoyed!**

**At this impertinent attitude towards me**

**With a war cry, sound the gong!**

**With an outbreak of fights, it's a proclamation of war**

**Bubbles: I cause mischief, I get carried away with it,**

**C'mon, c'mon, with an agitating style,**

**For buying at this "Special Bargain Sale",**

**Thank you for your continued patronage, you lose!**

**(Ssha!)**

War? Bubbles seemed to have won that round because she had 1 eye open with her tongue sticking out. Boomer, if possible, looked even more annoyed and then suddenly looked at her with a frown.

**Boomer: I decide with a crude retreat,**

**And an agitating strategy**

**A candy and a candy to show my brotherly dignity**

**Sparks scatter, both of us eye to eye.**

**Who do you think I am!**

**Take that! I am the rulebook!**

**I'm not incompetent**

**I'm not sitting on the fence.**

**It's just that I don't have enough courage**

**Bubbles: Now, now, everyone, may I borrow your hands?**

**It's only natural that I'm calm and composed.**

**I cheat by nature.**

**Oh no, glittering lives start.**

**Look, everyone, our family lineage is**

**Serious**

**Military**

**Strength.**

**Yes, I won the argument. Yes, I won the argument. Yes, I won the argument.**

**I'm receiving it, the V-sign.**

**Yei! (Yay!)**

**Boomer: (sarcastically) Okay, okay, yes, yes**

**Have a gold star for a job well done.**

Bubbles was really annoyed and Boomer smirked, being just as cheeky as Bubbles was before. The sarcasm was hilarious. How do I know? Because the class erupted in laughter when Bubbles and Boomer said their (respective) sarcastic lines. Also, the class was pretty amazed with their ability to sing/speak fast, while me, Butch, Brick and Blossom were in shock. HOW DID THEY DO THAT?!

**Bubbles: Argh, I'm so annoyed!**

**I'm seriously so annoyed!**

**Such impudent talk towards me.**

**I'll strike you with my best.**

**It's retribution! It's punishment! I'll completely provoke you**

**Boomer: I act maliciously, I'm one step ahead of you.**

**With this stance, I'm getting a chance.**

**A regretful miss! Uh oh, uh oh.**

**How unfortunate for you. You lose!**

**(Yes!)**

Well, Boomer won that round, 'cause he had one eye open, and grinning right at Bubbles. She got a bit more annoyed, if possible. Boomer: 1, Bubbles: 1. They started to circle each other and then they started to act like they were in karate class!

**Boomer: But you, only you,**

**(Both: Hiya! Yah! Cha! Yah! Uh! Uh! Yah! Ha!)**

**Bubbles: Are a suitable rival for me.**

**(Both: Hiya! Yah! Cha! Yah! Uh! Uh! Yah! Ha!)**

**Boomer: Because failing and being forced to yield**

**(Both: Uh! Ha! Hiya! Yah! ****Yah! Hiya! Ha!)**

**Bubbles: Would drive me mad.**

**Both: Tonight with you, hey, hey, hey, hey**

Now the funny thing about this part is the music pauses, and they, with their super speed, give us the lyrics to the argument that is in the song. Boomer's part and Bubbles' part. Because they speak way too fast for us to understand it. And I'm just inwardly laughing. Why? Because the argument is literally going to sound like they're yelling at each other in Japanese!

**(A/N: This is the argument part. Bubbles is****_ this _****and Boomer's is ****this. ****Enjoy!)**

**_Bubbles: Big brother, since you usually do this about all of the time, being so weak,_**

**_I am gonna become assertive enough for us both._**

**_I want you to thank me a bit more_**

**_Even though he's older, he's not at all reliable, big brother is just a name._**

**_From today, I'm the big brother, okay?_**

**_This is my decision!_**

**_Yes, my decision!_**

**Boomer: Since you always wildly run around by yourself,**

**I can never avoid having to clean up after you. I'm not really incompetent**

**I'm just prudent.**

**All the maids and the butler too, have already said so.**

**So really, please settle down a little bit for me, okay?**

**Argh, c'mon! Shut up.**

**Boomer: Argh, I'm so annoyed!**

**I'm seriously so annoyed!**

**Such abusive words, I'll zip up your mouth!**

**With a war cry, sound the gong!**

**The emperor of the next generation will be "Me!" "Me!"**

**Bubbles: I cause mischief, I get carried away with it,**

**C'mon, c'mon, with an agitating style,**

**I'll humbly receive from 1 to 100**

**Thank you for your continued patronage, you lo-**

**Boomer: This can't be…**

**Both: It's a d-draw!?**

**Eh?!**

Well that was unexpected! The class applauded. They were beaming.

"Arigato! [1] It was really fun!" Then Mr. Goldman came and got us. We went back to class.

_Time skip_ Afterschool, 5:25

Buttercup's POV

School passed by fast after the blues performance. Not that I'm complaining. Luckily, we had no homework that day and just chilled watching random animes. But Butch had to change the channel AGAIN to Fairy Tail. Brick, Blossom, Butch and I LOVED this anime!

"YES Fairy Tail!" Bubbles looked at us.

"You do realize that it's over in 5 minutes right?" We visibly paled. I wanted to cry. Brick and Blossom were visibly getting sad and Butch looked sad.

"NANI?![2] WHY DIDN'T WE CHANGE THE CHANNEL 25 MINUTES AGO?!" We yelled. Then we started to cry. The blues panicked. Boomer the most.

"What do we do?! They're crying!" Bubbles sped to the kitchen with Boomer. Me and Blossom had the same idea: pretend to cry and then the blues will bring us cookies. They smirked evilly and so did we. We continued to cry until the blues brought cookies. Bubbles spoke.

"Stop crying! We brought cookies!" We immediately stopped crying.

"Cookies!" We stopped and then just talked normally until they went home. What a long day.

A/N: FINALLY! I finished this chapter! School distracts me a bit. So tell me in the comments what you thought of the Vocaloid part I put in! BTW if you didn't know, Rin and Len are Vocaloids. Here's a link to the song.

-Rin and Len's: watch?v=pywNi6gD1FA&amp;list=PLh0cGG8UtcgCH-dBMEYQMuRosAFrqfYwm&amp;index=26

AND the English version: watch?v=sgAqRnSP7sQ&amp;index=3&amp;list=PLh0cGG8UtcgByDKuqY7YZvhgPbeZdaAa5

Also check out this other version,that also happens to be the other original, next to Rin and Len's: watch?v=xrEZOpHZYGc&amp;index=1&amp;list=PLh0cGG8UtcgByDKuqY7YZvhgPbeZdaAa5

Lastly the translations: Arigato= Thank you, Nani?!=What?!

Well that's all for today! Until Chapter 6 of School Days, Adios!


	6. IMs and I-m Gonna Outdance You! Part 1

School Days: Book 1 Chapter 6- IMs and I-m Going To Out Dance You! Part 1

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating! Tests and all other things in life. This chapter was slightly inspired by 2 Vocaloid FFs called "You Have Mail" and "With Love". Check them out! Enjoy!**

_7:45 AM, The Following Day_

Butch's POV

BEEP BEEP BE- *click* You're probably wondering why I didn't break my alarm. Well let's just say that in order to watch an episode of Fairy Tail, I had to make sure my brothers were asleep. I was already dressed and I had a waffle. Yeah, I'm THAT basic. Before I could watch Fairy Tail, my iPod rang. It looked like an IM from….Sk8ter Girl02. Wonder who that is? BUT IT BETTER BE QUICK.

To: **Sk8ter Girl02**

From: **Sk8ter Boi03:** Hello?

.

.

To:** Sk8ter Boi03**

From: **Sk8ter Girl02: **_It's Buttercup you idiot._

_And have you noticed how similar our usernames are? Not that that's the reason I'm talking to you._

.

.

To: **Sk8ter Girl02**

From: **Sk8ter Boi03:** Why hello. BC I'm touched that you'd wake up so early just to talk to me.

Yes I noticed. Funny, no?

Of course not. That'd be a cause of me ignoring you if it was the reason why.

.

.

To: **Sk8ter Boi03**

From: **Sk8ter Girl02: **_Oh please. I'm watching the Fairy Tail Marathon._

_Not exactly funny._

_So.. Yeah. I recorded it and wanted to know if you were watching it?_

_Also, don't mind me asking but how are you up at this time?_

.

.

To: **Sk8ter Girl02**

From: **Sk8ter Boi03:** That hurts Cupcake.

No. I was about to watch it. Why?

Do you want me to watch it with you? Hm?

Hint: Try NOT breaking your alarm clock?

.

.

To: **Sk8ter Boi03**

From: **Sk8ter Girl02: **_Get over it._

_Do. NOT. Call me that. I. Will. Hurt. You._

_Honestly, I don't care. My sisters aren't up yet. But do NOT come over._

…_Shut up._

.

.

To: **Sk8ter Girl02**

From: **Sk8ter Boi03: **Always so cold aren't you?

No you wouldn't. You love me too much.

And complete sentences. Your friend they are.

Ok. My brothers aren't up yet either.

Yes I am coming over there or you're coming over here. Your choice.

Shutting up.

.

.

To: **Sk8ter Boi03**

From: **Sk8ter Girl02**: _Yup :)_

_Ha, you wish. Even if I did, not like you return the feelings._

_Me. No. Like. Sentences. Comprende?_

_Figures why you haven't been caught yet._

_Ugh. Really?_

_._

_._

_Butch, you. Are. Impossible. I'll be there in 10._

.

.

To: **Sk8ter Girl02**

From: **Sk8ter Boi03**: Figures.

What if I did?

Cut it out. Now.

Pretty much why I haven't been caught.

Yes really.

I knew you'd come here.

**Sk8ter Boi03** _has signed off_.

**Sk8ter Girl02** _has signed off_.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Ugh. Butch was impossible. But I wonder what he meant in that last text? I left a note to Blossom, prepared their stuff and left it in the kitchen with another note, grabbed my backpack and lunchbox, as well as my iPod, and flew out the door quietly. It was only 7:50, and we didn't have to be at school until 9:00, so it was still early. I got there in under a minute, and knocked on the door. Butch opened the door, dressed for school in a green t-shirt and black jeans with forest green converse.

"Hello Cupcake. Come on in." I looked at my outfit again. I was wearing a green shirt with a black star, black capris , since it was still pretty hot outside,my black glasses, and my lime green high-top converse. My hair was down, centimeters below my shoulders. I went in to the living room and sat down. When I looked around and it was.. clean. I looked over at Butch, who was making his brother's lunches, since his was finished and by the door.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Ask Brick." I face palmed myself. Figures.

"So are we watching the marathon or what? It's 8:13, and we don't have much time." I asked. I heard footsteps upstairs, meaning the boys were probably up. Butch came and sat down.

"How many episodes can we watch?" He asked. I looked at the screen.

"Only 1. But I recorded it, so I can watch it later." He nodded. We were 20 minutes in and Brick and Boomer walked downstairs, dressed similarly to Butch. They nodded to me in acknowledgement, then realized what was going on. Brick looked a bit annoyed.

"Buttercup, no offense, but what the heck are you doing in our house?" I glared at him.

"Ask your brother." He turned to Butch.

"Butch, why the heck is there a Powerpuff in my house? Again, no offense Buttercup." I glared at him. Butch looked annoyed.

"Look, we've woken up early to watch the Fairy Tail marathon. She IMd me to ask if I was watching it, which led to me telling her I'd go to her house if she didn't come here to watch it." I looked at them. Brick looked like he understood, but Boomer looked confused.

"Umm, don't mind me asking, but do your sisters know you're here?" I nodded.

"I left them a note. They should be fine. We should head to school now though." Brick nodded in agreement so we flew out of their house to school.

XxXxXxX

Blossom's POV

BEEP BEEP BE- *click* I slept a bit longer today. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and checked the time. It's... 8:33! We'll be late to school at this rate! I flew to Bubbles' bed and tried to shake her awake.

"Bubbles wake up! We're going to be late to school!" That woke her up. She flew straight for the bathroom, while I went to wake up Buttercup. When I went over to her bed, she wasn't even there! Where could she be?! I want to the bathroom where Bubbles exited. I heard her say something to me.

"Blossom, where's Buttercup? She's not in here!" I exited the bathroom and started to worry.

"I don't know Bubbles, but wherever she is, she is SO DEAD when she comes home!" I quickly threw on a red shirt that said 'Follow Your Heart', black capris, and red high-top Converse, and my hair was in a high ponytail. I grabbed my glasses with the pink bow, my backpack and flew downstairs where Bubbles was waiting with her stuff, reading a note. I looked at the note.

"Who's it from?" Bubbles looked at me.

"It's from Buttercup! She says that she's at...the Rowdyruff Boys house?" I began to get VERY upset until Bubbles said something else.

"She left another note with our lunch boxes prepared." I then calmed down a bit. But then saw the time.

"It's 8:45! Fly Bubbles!" She didn't miss a beat. We got to school before 8:55. Bubbles looked in her lunchbox, then smiled.

"She even left us breakfast with OJ. She knew this would happen and did this so we wouldn't be late. How sweet!" I smiled a little. Maybe I won't be so harsh on her punishment. We were the only two in the classroom, so we ate breakfast quickly, then chatted a bit. I looked at Bubbles' outfit. She was wearing a blue shirt that said 'Sky's the limit' in white cursive, black capris, and blue &amp; white high-top Converse and her black glasses with a blue bow. Her hair was in a side ponytail with a blue hair tie. Soon students were piling in from coming from the court yard, but a familiar voice caught our attention. We turned to the door to see The Rowdyruff Boys and...Buttercup?! She seemed to be having a debate with Brick about what seemed to be Fairy Tail. Bubbles cleared her throat.

"Ahem! Buttercup‼" she saw us and ran up to us.

"Girls! Glad you made it on time. You read the notes I left? I'll explain everything I swe-" I cut her off.

"Buttercup I'm not too happy with you right now. Why would you sneak off to the Rowdyruff household without telling anyone? Who knows what could've happened?! No offense Brick." He glared at me. Buttercup lowered her eyes in shame. But I wasn't done.

"However... You did save us a LOT of time this morning. I'm really grateful for that. So I'm going to be light on your punishment. Your iPod please." She looked at me like I was speaking German.

"Blossom you can't take my iPod away! Please, isn't there another option?!" I thought it over.

"Hmm... Ok, so either no Fairy Tail or no Vocaloid. Your choice." She paled. Butch looked like he was going to punch someone.

"Blossom please don't take Fairy Tail away! There's a marathon going on!" Buttercup nodded furiously and pulled a puppy dog face, that was close to the one Bubbles does. Darn it.

"... OK OK stop looking at me that way! You're lucky I like Fairy Tail! Alright your punishment is no Vocaloid for two days. The next time you pull a stunt like that I will NOT hesitate to take your iPod away. Comprendè?" She paled again, but sighed, knowing that I wasn't joking. Bubbles quickly went to her seat. We looked at her funny.

"The teacher's coming! Sit down!" We followed her order and Mr. Goldman came in.

"Good morning class." We responded back, and he continued.

"So, today you guys will be going to gym, which also doubles as dance, meaning that for half the class, you will be having gym, and the remaining time will be dance." I groaned. I wasn't exactly sporty, but I was better at dance than gym. Class passed quickly until 10:30 when Mr. Goldman told us to stop what we were doing, and line up. Brick seemed to read my mind and come next to me. I was curious as to why, but at the moment, I was tired and didn't want to ask questions. I put my head on his shoulder, which he didn't mind. Our siblings looked at us.

"Ooooh! Blossom likes Brick!" That caught the attention of the whole class. I blushed bright red in embarrassment. I didn't like Brick like that. Or, not yet anyway. Princess was near us and looked furious.

"She WHAT?!" I sighed, which caught Brick's attention. He turned to our classmates.

"Listen up. Blossom and I have a friendly relationship, therefore I, nor Blossom, like each other that way. If I hear rumors about this, I will not hesitate to throw the person spreading them, out the window. Am I crystal?" The class was speechless, and so was I, but more because he defended me. He even got our siblings to shut up. The class responded quickly.

"C-clear!" He smirked.

"Good. Back to what you were doing." The class quickly resumed back to their places in the line. I looked up at him, to which he did to me. I mouthed 'Thank you'. He just put his arm around me and smiled, as if to say 'No problem', as we proceeded to gym class.

Brick's POV

After the incident with Princess and our siblings, I really didn't want to talk to anyone, except Blossom. She seemed comfortable with putting her head on my shoulder, not that I minded. She is also probably the only person that doesn't piss me off. She seemed stressed when we got to the gym. I poked her. She stirred.

"_Nani_?" I looked at her seriously.

"Are you ok? You looked stressed." She smiled tiredly.

"I'm just tired. Thanks for asking though. I SO don't want to be here, in gym that is. I do want to be at dance." I chuckled lightly.

"Hey, it's gym. The worst that could happen is you fall on your face. And, anyone laughs at you, I punch them." She laughed and hit me on the arm lightly. We began to take our seats. Our teacher spoke.

"Good morning class." We said good morning back. She continued. "I'm Mrs. Johnson, your gym teacher. My assistants, Brittany and Jonathan, will be your dance teachers. Now, because it is your first day in gym, and you need a change of clothes, we're skipping straight to dance." I saw Blossom breathe a sigh of relief. Brittany started to speak.

"Hey guys! I'm Brittany, the girls' dance teacher. You may call me Miss Brittany. Today, we're going to just see what you've got by letting you all do freestyle. We'll be watching you and who you dance with. Today, we're combining boys and girls, which we will do twice a month." Jonathan took over. "Now, here's the slightly exciting part. At the end of this month, because we occasionally combine, you will be assigned a partner based on who we think you work best with. You get two partners, unless some people work well as a trio, which may only be 2,3 groups. One will be from your class, the other will be a boy in the girls' case, and a girl in the boys' case. Understood?" We nodded. I hope I get paired with my brothers, because I know NO ONE else, and Blossom, because she's an awesome dancer and we're pretty compatible. Butch looked at me seriously.

"If you, me, and Boomer aren't a trio, I might need to have a serious conversation with this guy." Boomer nodded in agreement.

"At least we know each other. What about our girl partners? Who do you want to be paired with?" Butch just looked at Buttercup, and we understood how he felt. We were about to walk up to the girls when Princess and two other girls unfamiliar to us blocked our path. Princess spoke.

"Hey boys. You remember me right?" Boomer looked a bit confused.

"Princess?" She grinned.

"Well, looks like you do! I want to introduce to you to my friends, Brandy" she pointed to the one on her left. "And Mandy." She pointed to the one on her right. "We wanted to know if you'd like to dance with us for freestyle?" We looked at each other. I spoke up.

" We-" I was cut off by Blossom and Buttercup yelling.

"Brick! Butch! Come here! The stereo isn't working!" We obliged. Boomer nodded.

"I-uh, gotta go help them. See ya!" Princess looked furious, while the other two tried to calm her down. Blossom looked at us.

"You owe us for getting you out of that." Butch and I seemed to have gotten the same idea, because we leaned down and kissed them on the cheek. I smirked at Blossom, causing her to blush bright red. I whispered.

"_Arigato_, _Blossom-chan_" She slapped me on the arm. Hard.

"_B-B-Baka!"_ I frowned.

"Why did you do that?! You said I owed you!" She looked at me, still blushing.

"There are different ways to owe someone, _baka_!" I began to walk towards her while she walked backwards until she hit a wall. We stared at each other, until Jonathan announced it was time for freestyle. He put a classical Vocaloid song to test our ability to work with a partner. Blossom and I heard the song and immediately grinned. I put out my hand.

"Care to dance, Princess Blossom?" She giggled.

"I would love to".

**A/N: Slight Cliffhanger! Soo sorry I took long to update, testing, projects, ugh. But I'm back and will be updating as soon as I can! Bear with me for right now. Try to guess what song it is! **

**Links!**

**You Have s/5925091/1/You-Have-Mail**

**With s/6285179/1/With-Love**

**Translations: Nani?=What?, Baka!= Idiot!**

**Until Chapter 7, Sayonara!**


	7. IMs and I-m Gonna Outdance You! Part 2

School Days: Book 1 Chapter 7- IMs and I-m Going to Outdance You! Part 2

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I took long. School's almost out, so I may post a bit more frequently.**

**Edit-11/14/15- OMG I have taken SO long with this. Gomen'asai (I'm sorry). But enough! On with ze chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their respective owners!**

Blossom's POV

When the music started to play I had recognized it to be Cantarella, one of my personal favorite Vocaloid songs (although Bubbles prefers the Rin/Len version). and John had mentioned to be elegant, as this was a classical song. I was slightly surprised when Brick came up to me and said:

"Care to dance, Princess Blossom?" I laughed lightly at the 'princess' part, but what really surprised me was this:

"I'd love to." Did I really agree to dance with Brick, to Cantarella nonetheless?! But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bubbles and Buttercup dancing with Boomer and Butch. The strangest thing: Buttercup wasn't complaining! _'__I don'__t like Butch/Boomer my butt!__' _I thought sarcastically. However my thoughts were lost when the lyrics started playing. Brick had one hand in mine, another on my waist, while I had a hand intertwined with Brick's, another on his shoulder. Brick got close to my ear.

"You were right, you are a truly elegant dancer." I blushed a deep crimson, but smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself, Red." He blushed lightly, and smiled. Not a smirk, but a _genuine smile._ We kept dancing, and soon lost ourselves in the music. I, as cliché as it was, couldn't bring myself to look away from his blood red eyes. That is, until the music paused and the hotline rung. I pulled away from him as we rushed to Miss Brittany, who told us that there was a bank robbery. Bubbles looked at us as if to say _'So… Who__'__s going?__' _We did this thing that, if the emergency was something minor, one of us or two of us would go and solve it, while the remaining girl, or girls took notes for the girl or girls missing class. But if it was a big emergency, like a monster, we would all go and our best friend Robin would take notes and we'd copy only the ones we missed. Robin's like a sister to us, and we've been friends with her for years. Back to the problem at hand, which was that it seemed like none of us wanted to go, so we solved it by doing the only thing we could: rock, paper, scissors. I was rock, Bubbles was scissors, and Buttercup was rock. So Bubbles lost. She looked a bit upset. Then it was Buttercup and I, and Buttercup lost. So I was DEFINATELY not going, since I won both rounds. Buttercup lost to Bubbles in the second round. Bubbles looked victorious.

"I win! Bye Buttercup!" Buttercup glared at her and flew to the bank robbery. While everyone else went to sit in the circle around Miss Brittany, which is what Bubbles and I were about to do, until we noticed the boys with blank looks on their faces.

"Why did you guys make her go off on her own?" Butch questioned. Bubbles explained to him how it works and they soon understood. We sat in a circle with the other kids and class was about to end. Miss. Brittany began to speak.

"Wow! You guys have a good style of dancing. I'm impressed. Next class we will be assigning partners and you MUST bring a change of clothes. No one wants to walk around in sweaty clothes, right?" The class laughed. "But seriously, this counts as participation. No clothes, no credit. Got it?" We all nodded. John then took over. "Also, when you change in the locker rooms, there should be no food, no glass bottles, and most importantly, NO FIGHTING! Lastly, you guys have a set amount of time to get changed. If you take longer than you're supposed to, you will be marked late. Any questions?" We shook our heads no. Then Mr Goldman came and told us to line up. Buttercup came back and we lined up in the back, and I started to seriously consider what I would sing, but I had an idea for Buttercup and Bubbles, which would be hilariously wonderful. As for me, I didn't know what I would sing, but I was considering my options. On our way to the classroom, Brick (when no one was looking), kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as pink as my eyes. When I looked at him, he was near the rest of the class. Dang his super speed! We got to the classroom and sat in our seats and began our Social Studies lesson. And for the entire lesson, I got notes from my sisters asking me to explain why my face was as bright as a tomato. And it didn't help that Brick was mentally TORTURING ME! How? Well let's just say he was threatening to tell my sisters what "happened"(meaning he'd tell them a complete lie) in a low voice. _Matan me!_

_Time skip 30 minutes later, 10:30_

Robin's POV

So just for a short intro, I'm Robin! I've been friends with the girls since I was 5. I have chocolate brown hair and lilac purple eyes, and I'm as tall as Blossom. Also, my partner is Mitch. We've been friends since third grade, when he stood up for me against Princess, and I now have a small crush on him. But don't say anything! Anyways, with the amount of time I've known Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, I've known them long enough to know that if Blossom's face is red, the other two silently giggling, and Brick looking normal, but laughing mentally (his eyes are glowing a shade lighter, that's how I know) means anything, it doesn't mean something good. Blossom soon looked flustered and raised her hand 30 minutes before we'd finish the lesson. Mr Goldman turned.

"What is it Blossom?" She began to speak, rather flustered may I add.

"M-May I go to the bathroom please?!" Mr. Goldman looked a little concerned, so I stood up and covered.

"I'll go with her, she's just a little lightheaded. All that studying and practicing, you know. Mitch and Brick can take notes for us while we're gone, right?" I looked at the two boys with a look that says "You're dead if you don't agree" They nodded furiously. Mr. Goldman sighed and let us go, telling us to hurry back. We nodded, then walked out of the classroom and when we were far enough, we ran to the bathroom. Blossom flew in after me and locked the door and began to pace around. After 10 minutes,I looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Alright Blossom. What's up? Your face is as pink as your eyes, Brick's mentally laughing at you, and you're sisters are silently giggling. Is there some secret language going on that I don't know about?" She sighed lightly, the blush visibly going down.

"Alright Robin, I am going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone, okay?" I nodded. "You see, Brick and I have a...Strange friendship. Anyway, when we were on our way to the classroom, Brick kissed me on the cheek when no one was looking and then dashed up to the class like nothing happened! To make it worse, my sisters noticed me blushing and slipped notes to me, asking me why I was blushing and Brick threatened to tell them what "happened"! ¡Qué problema!" I was still confused.

"Still confused." She blushed.

"He was going to tell them complete lies! And he was saying all this in a low voice to TORTURE ME!" I began to smirk. Blossom has a bit of a crush on a certain red-haired boy! Ooh this just got interesting. However I went back to being a bit more serious.

"Bloss don't panic. He's probably just kidding. And besides, don't let him get to you! Put on a poker face and be just as confident as you know you can be. _OK?" _She looked at me with a confident smile.

_"Un! _Let's go and kill it!" I agreed. We left the bathroom, just chatting quietly until we shushed each other as we got to the classroom. Blossom opened the door and Mr Goldman said that we just had a minute until recess so for Homework, we had to copy the notes. I stared at the clock until it finally hit 11:00. We lined up for recess while Blossom and Brick grabbed the lunch cart, sped to the lunchroom and back, along with our lunch aids, and the other three fifth grade classes. The girls and I were about to head to the swings with the boys until Princess and her friends strutted over to us. Blossom looked at us as if to say 'Don't cause a fight, especially after what you did earlier (Ref to Ch. 6)'. We nodded, Buttercup and I were a little more reluctant though. Princess looked at us confidently.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the birdie and the three ugly ducklings." Brandy and Mandy snickered.

"If it isn't the three Barbies that have nothing better to do than to bother and pick on the people that are better than them." Blossom replied with a cold tone. Sassy much? People started to surround us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Rowdy's and Mitch with straight faces. Princess wasn't too happy.

"Hmph! I challenge you and Buttercup to go against Mandy and I, while the blond goes against Brandy in a sing-off. Sorry, Robin, but Lily isn't back from Puerto Rico, so it's uneven." I grit my teeth at that name. Lily was another friend of Princess' and my rival, as well as having a crush on Mitch. I looked at Princess in the eye.

"That just means you're not good enough to go against three dancers and two singers." People oohed and Princess fumed.

"THE DANCE BATTLE STARTS NOW! Buttercup vs. Mandy, and then Blossom vs Me! We dance to two different tracks, so each song will be played once. Good luck trying to win!" Princess really went all out into this. The first track, which was for Buttercup and Mandy was I song I knew. Buttercup smirked as if to say, 'this is second nature' Mandy went first. Buttercup better know what she's doing.

**Skillz by XO-IQ**

**(Jodi/Louriza): I ain't serving up dinner**

**((Sun-Hi/Megan &amp; Corki/Erika): I'm serving up skills)**

**(Jodi/Louriza): I was always a winner**

**((Sun-Hi/Megan and Corki/Erika): I'm serving up skills)**

We started to walk away from the swings until we stopped at a barren ground in the playground with nothing but solid concrete. The handball field and it had a big grey wall in the middle. Mandy got in position. Oh, brother.

**(Jodi/Louriza): You're just a beginner**

**((Sun-Hi/Megan, Corki/Erika and Jodi/Louriza): 'Cause I'm serving up skills)**

**(Jodi/Louriza): I'm serving up skills**

**(All): I'm serving up-la la la**

Mandy began to dance and I hate to say it but, Mandy was not that bad. She started off slightly weak, and her moves were a bit off and they were sloppy. But her transitions were good, and that matters sometimes. I PRAY that Buttercup does well.

**((Sun-Hi/Megan): Where you at **

**Tell me where you at)**

**((Corki/Erika): Hollerback baby**

**Hollerback)**

**(Jodi/Louriza):Let me show you what I'm working with**

**When they take a shot of infamous**

**((Sun-Hi/Megan): Where you at**

**Tell me where you at)**

**((Corki/Erika): Hollerback baby**

**Hollerback)**

**(Jodi/Louriza): Let me show you what I'm working with**

**With with with-Skills!**

As Mandy ended, Buttercup started. She got in Mandy's face a bit, then did a bit of hip hop into it. The other fifth graders started to cheer. Buttercup was on fire.

_2 minutes later_

Buttercup won. She won everything. The fifth graders were cheering loudly for her. I ran up to hug her.

"I never doubted you." She snorted.

"Yes you did." I feigned innocence.

"I did not! Now did I pray that you do well, yes." We laughed.

"Well BC you did really well, but now it's Blossom's turn." Bubbles said, coming over to us. We nodded. Mandy looked really upset about losing, but Brandy calmed her down. Princess looked at Blossom smugly.

"We're switching it up to lyrical. Good luck attempting to win!" Blossom stared at her with a cold eyes, and a mischievous smirk on her face. The girls and I laughed, except for Blossom, who kept her cool composure.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!" Princess shrieked. Bubbles giggled.

"I-it's just that, you expect to dance against _Blossom_-doing_ lyrical_\- and win? Blossom's best style is lyrical and she sings beautifully while doing it. So, to think you stand a chance against her is really funny!" I agreed. For Princess to think that she could win against Bloss doing _lyrical_?! Ha!

"Agreed. Blossom is, at the very least, a lyrical _gu-ru. _Out of all of us, she's the best at it." Some kids murmured in agreement. Blossom turned to us.

"I am not a _gu-ru _at lyrical. But I will admit that I am pretty good at it." Princess scoffed.

"Oh please. We'll see how good you are. Hit it, Brandy!" The melody began to play and Blossom smiled gently. She loved this song. Do well, Blossom.

**Cry by Alexx Calise**

**Well I, I guess it's been a while**

**Since I've seen the sunshine,**

**Since I had smiled**

As soon as Princess started, I knew that Blossom had a good chance at winning, because although her lines were good, her positions were off and her jumps were not very high. However, her feet were pointed and her legs were pretty straight. I just hope that Blossom does what we all know she can.

**And me, who's so well-versed **

**Is feeling so damn empty **

**Is at a loss for words **

**Forgot what's its like to just feel okay**

**I'm praying for the day that there's no more rain **

**And I..**

**I don't want to do anything but cry**

**Oh an I...**

**I don't want to anything but cry**

When Blossom started to go into her turns, everything made sense. Princess may look good in certain areas, but she is lacking in something that people need when they dance-heart and soul. And that's what sets Blossom apart from Princess. She dances from her heart, and every time she steps on stage, or starts to dance, she dances like its the last time she's ever going to dance. And everyone knew it.

**Oh, I'm so low,**

**I'm almost to the bottom**

**Oh, nowhere to go**

**Even my soul has left my body.**

They both began to dance when Blossom finished her part, and although it seems like a tough decision, we all knew who won.

**Oh and I...**

**I don't want to do anything but cry**

**Oh and I...**

**I don't want to do anything but cry **

**And I...**

**I don't want to do anything but cry **

**And I...**

**I don't want to do anything but cry **

The track ended, and so did they. Blossom was on the ground, looking towards her right, while Princess looked more tired, but had an arm in the air, looking at her hand. They got up.

"So who thinks it was Princess?" I asked. There was not a lot of clapping.

"Blossom?" It exploded. She blushed, but smiled nonetheless. Princess was fuming. Buttercup and Bubbles walked over to us.

"You were awesome!"

"And you claimed that you're not a guru at lyrical!"

"'Cause I'm not!" Blossom said. Princess stalked over to us.

"Don't look so smug. Blondie still has to sing against Brandy. And I guarantee she'll beat her." Bubbles scoffed.

"And you call us smug?" Brandy snorted.

"I hope you have a good song picked out, because you will lose."

"We'll see who has the last laugh, sweetheart." Bubbles smiled sweetly. Brandy's track began to play. Bubbles better get her act together if she wants to win.

**Back to December by Taylor Swift**

**[Verse 1]**

**Brandy: I'm so glad you made time to see me**

**How's life? Tell me, how's your family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while**

**You've been good, busier than ever**

**We small talk, work and the weather**

**Your guard is up, and I know why**

**Because the last time you saw me**

**Is still burned in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses, and I left them there to die**

I don't know if it was just me, but Brandy seemed calm and serene, looking at someone in the audience, that I knew for a fact wasn't Boomer. I followed her gaze, and I saw her looking at Mike Believe. Years back, he and Brandy were friends, best friends almost. But when Brandy became friends with Princess, they saw less and less of each other, until Mike just stopped speaking to her. I was there, because back then, she was nice to me. Le gasp! I know right, hard to believe but it's true. She cried for two days, and didn't come to school the third day. And when she did come back, she was hanging out with Princess and Mandy, and stopped speaking with Mike and I. Mike became somewhat of a friend that day, and to this day I think she regret what she did. She had small, but visible tears in her eyes, but she held them back. Mike looked at her, with a blank yet sad look in his eyes.

**[Chorus]**

**So this is me swallowing my pride**

**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time **

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**

**I go back to December all the time**

**[Verse 2]**

**These days, I haven't been sleeping**

**Staying up, playing back myself leaving**

**When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**

**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times**

**I watched you laugh from the passenger side **

**And realized I loved you in the fall**

**And then the cold came, the dark days**

**When fear crept into my mind**

**You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye**

**[Chorus]**

**So this is me swallowing my pride**

**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time**

As she was getting to the end, I saw Bubbles start to get a bit nervous. I patted her shoulder, as if to say "Don't be nervous. We believe in you." She smiled brightly. I smiled mentally. '_Mission accomplished'_ I thought.

**[Bridge]**

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile**

**So good to me, so right**

**And how you held me in your arms that September night**

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking**

**Probably mindless dreaming**

**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**

**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

**[Chorus]**

**This is me swallowing my pride**

**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time, all the time**

She ended gently as the song faded out. She was about to say something, but was cut off by Princess.

"Ha! Beat that Blondie! She was amazing!" Brandy looked a bit annoyed at being cut off, but said nothing. Bubbles just smiled brightly, as her guitar was summoned. It was baby blue, which faded into a shade of night blue. She handed it to Buttercup, who was confused by her actions.

"Hold it." Was all she said. She closed her eyes but not before saying "You guys might want to back away a bit." The students complied and backed up. Bubbles began to glow blue and stopped glowing a minute later. We all gaped. She was wearing her version of the outfit for Setsuna Trip, which consisted of a white button up blouse with short sleeves and a collar, a black vest over it with a red tie, a red plaid skirt, black full tights, and brown two inch wedged flat shoes. She opened her eyes and we gasped. Her eyes were cerulean blue, and she had black glasses on, and her hair was let out, so that it reached an inch above her back. All in all, she really looked the part. She tossed her iPod over to me, and I caught and began to scroll for the song, which I found two seconds later. I noticed something though, I looked at her and tapped my head, she figured it out and tapped her head twice, and her headset appeared in black with a hint of blue, probably to go with the outfit. She quickly passed out a lyric sheet so everyone would understand what she was singing. I started to count down.

"3, 2, 1." I signaled her to begin. Come on Bubbles!

**Setsuna Trip (Momentary Trip) by GUMI**

**(A/N: I had to. Enjoy!)**

**[Short Instrumental]**

**Bubbles:** **1, 2, are you ready?**

**On 3 and 4 let's kick out**

**Isn't it okay to just do things spontaneously?**

**It's not like anything is going to change regardless.**

**Push forward! Alright, firing to the future!**

**[Short Instrumental]**

**Bubbles: Yeah! Uncertain steps, why is it so melodic?**

**Even if you get lost there's no helping it**

**Stop, dare, at least be sure,**

**Intoxicated, but it's still not enough**

**[Bridge-ish]**

**The phrases just burst out,**

**Look, the person who has fun wins!**

**[Chorus-ish]**

**Bubbles: I'm going to search for that momentary trip,**

**It's not like I can't fly, I'm gonna dive into the secret's heart once again!**

**Without looking away, here comes the contest!**

**It's severe and congested, but I won't withdraw!**

**The girl who lives fully,**

**Awake or asleep, tames this moment**

**Soon enough, my symptoms will be at its limit,**

**So I'm really crazy about this immediate trip.**

She was killing it! Everyone was jumping to the beat of the song, she was making cute expressions along the way and having fun, and she even managed to make Boomer grin like an idiot. Good job, Bubs.

**Bubbles: It's still fluffy, just a little more fluffy,**

**Behaving spoilt, oh my, you did it now baby,**

**Surely there won't be developments every day!**

**You're really obstinate…**

**[Bridge-ish]**

**Bubbles: As though fast-forwarding, the days pass**

**I still want to indulge in doing whatever I want**

**[Chorus-ish]**

**Bubbles:** **It can't be helped, I'm an imperfect trip girl,**

**Change, change will make reality explode**

**Resist, surely there is a trick,**

**The colors of the night hide the maze**

**The youthful girl of tomorrow,**

**Pretending to sleep, I'm free. Plugging my ears; "Ah, I can't hear youu~"**

**A sweet Bambina, the dreaming girl**

**Believed that eternity was present there.**

She plugged her ears with a pout, mouthing 'I can't hear youu~'!'. The girls and I smiled, and the Rowdyruffs and Mitch grinned at her antics. That's our Bubbles.

**[Bridge-ish 2]**

**Bubbles:** **If you just work hard you lose, at least, that's my guess,**

**The cards you've been dealt in your lifetime,**

'**If you're weak it's over', or 'it determines your future',**

'**you can't avoid it!'**

_**[ah! mo! gita!]**_

**( "ah! that's enough! Guitar!")**

**[Guitar Instrumental]**

She flew up and started going rock and roll on her guitar and as soon as she did, we ALL exploded! Boomer smirked as her watched her rock the guitar. I nudged him.

"Why are you smirking?" He looked at me.

"Don't worry about it." Was all he said. Very mysteriously, might I add. Hmm… But her guitar had vanished, back into my hands, which surprised me as she began to sing again.

**[Bridge-ish 3]**

**Bubbles:…I know that it's just my excuses,**

**The hands you are dealt are only dependent on yourself,**

**How long can you keep running away in your dreams?**

**Isn't it already time to wake up?**

**[Chorus-ish]**

**Bubbles:** **Awaking from the momentary trip,**

**It's not like I can't fly, I'll dive into this glittering reality now!**

**Without looking aside or running away, the contest!**

**I definitely won't propose withdrawal..**

She winked as she sang the last line,

**Bubbles: Because I've decided to live without ever losing!**

**[Short Instrumental Ending]**

She ended strongly, one eye open, as the fifth grade clapped and cheered. But what I wasn't expecting was the boys, including Mitch, to come up from their spots in the crowd, get us by the waist, and give us a slightly long kiss on the cheek. Blossom and I had to use ALL of our willpower to not blush. Similarly, Buttercup was able to hide her blush, not completely though, seeing as her face was light pink, and Bubbles' blush was almost light-dark pink, she hid it slightly. The other fifth graders were looking at us knowingly, and Princess, Brandy and Mandy all looked FURIOUS, but Butch spoke up.

"It was a congratulations, seeing as they won the competition, as they clearly would. Don't get any ideas, or we'll chop your heads off, got it?" Everyone ran back to what they were doing and Princess glared at us.

"This isn't over, losers." Brandy nodded.

"You're not as good as you think you are." Mandy nodded.

"You may have won the battle but you'll never win the war." And they strutted off furiously. The boys began to speak about our win.

"You guys killed it out there!""You put the mean girls squad in their place!""I think we all knew you'd win.""Yeah I-" Buttercup started to shake visibly.

"SHUT UP!" We stood with our heads down, the girls a bit more upset than me. Bubbles looked like she was on the brink of tears. Blossom looked at them blankly, and they shivered at the cold in her eyes.

"Boys, we're going to need a bit of space. It doesn't have anything to do with you, but we need to have a little talk. Sister to sister, you know?" The boys all nodded, then flew, with Mitch in tow, towards the handball court. We looked at each other sadly. Why? Well, Blossom lied when she said that this had nothing to do with the boys because it had EVERYTHING to do with them! Bubbles started to sniffle.

"W-what are we going to do? Princess didn't react like she would've, which is pretty suspicious to me." Buttercup looked at her.

"That's because she filmed everything! Oh, I knew this would turn out horribly. If Professor finds out.." Blossom shot her a look.

"He won't, hopefully. Robin, why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because Professor might tell my parents, and I may not be able to see Mitch again! But, Brandy didn't have a camera, she was looking down." I said sadly. They looked at me sympathetically, since they knew of my history with Brandy, but with questioning looks. Bubbles sighed. We looked at her.

"I just don't want our friendships with the boys to turn into some _novela _about forbidden love. And I don't think Brandy wanted to film because of what happened." She said."Also, if Professor finds out, he may not allow us to be near the boys, which ruins some of our Kickback plans." Our eyes widened. How did we not think about that?!The other two thought the same thing.

"Well we'll just need to be prepared." Blossom lunch aids blew their whistles and we trudged inside.

"I'm going to the library to eat lunch. Anyone want to join me?" Blossom asked. I nodded, and Buttercup put her hand up.

"I want to go to the music room. Bubbles, you coming?" Bubbles nodded and we all walked up to our lunch aid. She turned to us.

" , can we go to the library and the music room to eat lunch? Please?" Buttercup asked. Mrs. Ashley shook her head. "You can go, but you may only go to one place." We looked at each other. After a minute, Blossom sighed and created a music note, which meant that we were going to the music room. Bubbles and Buttercup were beaming. I smiled at how childish they were. We grabbed our lunch boxes and, Bubbles carrying me, flew to the music room. Bubbles knocked on the door, and Mrs. Keane opened it and let us in.

"Girls! I'm surprised at your visit. What brings you here?" We shared a look. Blossom spoke for us.

"Slight boy problems." laughed a bit.

"It's not funny!" Buttercup shouted. Mrs. Keane just smiled. She motioned for Buttercup, Bubbles and I to sit, and for Blossom to come to the stage. Mrs Keane motioned for her to close her eyes, which she complied. She went to the computer, and after 2 minutes, she played a song Blossom must've known well, and while the other two did know it, I recognized it the minute I heard it. I walked up by the stage and took a microphone. The other two smirked and grabbed a mic. The girls pressed the button on their glasses and had their Vocaloid outfits on. I looked at them and they nodded. I pressed the button on my glasses and turned into my Vocaloid outfit, which looked like Buttercup's except mine was in purple, the top looks like Blossom's, and I had a side ponytail with the same hair accessory as Blossom, and I kept my glasses, but they were white instead of black. Now how I got this power? About 6 months ago, back when the girls were being homeschooled and I came over, Professor left a glass of orange juice that looked a bit more yellow but I mistook it for orange juice and drank it. However, this had some Chemical X in it, for one of the girls, but none of them drank it. I suddenly glowed purple and BOOM, I had the Vocaloid outfit on, and I was floating. I also had white glasses on with a purple, bow-like button. I screamed and the Professor and the girls saw what happened. He said that I didn't change that much, and I only gained the Vocaloid power, the ability to fly, x-ray vision, the ability to create energy balls, my speed increased (not up to the girls' level though) the ability to speak more than 1 language, and air bending, as well as telepathy, which all the girls developed at that age. He said not to worry about it, and that I only gained 7 abilities, and the Vocaloid one came from my love for Vocaloid. He did warn me and the girls not to tell anyone and that I couldn't use it at school. Only Mrs. Keane knew, because Professor knew he could trust her. And now I have that and my special glasses, except my glasses go back to being black when I'm not in my Vocaloid form, whereas the girls glasses turn into their headsets, and vice versa when they turn back. Now that you know that, here goes nothing. Bubbles coughed a little, but it was exaggerated.

"Bubbles don't go dying on us now. What?" Buttercup said jokingly. She grinned.

"Who's singing first?" Blossom shared a look with Buttercup and they seemed to get the same idea. They pushed Bubbles and I off the medium sized stage, summoned their ice pink (which faded to hot pink) and lime green (which faded to jungle green) guitars, put their mics in place, and grabbed three chairs for Mrs. Keane,Bubbles, and I. Bubbles and I looked confused but relieved, and after I passed her her guitar, we started eating our lunches. Mrs. Keane smiled.

"Ready girls?" They gave her the ok sign and she played the track from the beginning.

**Doubleganger by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin**

**(A/N:Vocaloid=Japanese. Link to the English lyrics at the end. Enjoy!)**

**Buttercup (Rin):** **I am a Genga, always doing this**

**Turned around with a finger in my mouth  
Whether I go over there or over here  
No matter what I do**

**I end up hiding** **(With Blossom): In someone's shadow**

**[Short Instrumental]**

_**6 hours later**_

**Robin's POV**

After that, we finished school for the day and went home. I, for one was tired. I went and showered, put on my PJs, and did my homework. Then, I turned on my computer and hooked it up to my speakers and put Setsuna Trip on, and just danced around like an idiot.

"_sagashi ni ikunda setsuna torippu_

_tobenai wakenai mata_

_naisho no haato ni Dive! _

_wakime mo furazu deta toko shoubu!_

_te itai te itai tettai wa shinai-"_

"Robin have you been on a sugar binge again? This is why I keep you and Sunshine (Bubbles), off of sugar." Buttercup was on my computer screen, in her green and white PJs, with her green blanket wrapped around her, and had her glasses on. What I didn't realize until two seconds later was that she had a camera, which was her iPod, and was recording me the ENTIRE TIME!

"Oh, shut up." I blushed out of embarrassment. She shrugged, then grinned.

"Ok, video complete. I'm not even going to sell this, OR convince Bubbles to put it on YT (YouTube). This is pure, future "This Is My Trump Card" blackmailing content right here. Robbie, dear, you are going to make me RICH!"**(A/N: I got this from a Gakuen Alice fanfic called "Life With My Rockstar Stalker" by K-queenoftypos. I'll leave a link at the end. Onward!) **I growled darkly.

"Well, Buttercup dear, you are going to make me pay your HOSPITAL bill if you don't delete that, **now**." She smiled innocently.

"Aww, where would the fun be in that? Now if I can get embarrassing footage of Bloss and Bubs…" I sighed annoyed.

"I wonder how I put up with this stuff." I muttered the last part, equally as dark as before. She grinned mischievously.

"That's why we're friends, Robin-chan. **(A/N: Another "LWMRSS" reference.)** Because you can put up with me and my sisters craziness."

"You sure it's not just you, Buttercup-chan?" She growled, as I laughed, and eventually, she cracked a smile. We talked for at least an hour, before my iPod lit up, with a message from…Mitch?

_**Mitch**_

_We need to talk tomorrow. Bring Buttercup with you, since Butch will be with me too. Meet us at the handball court at recess._

"Well, Buttercup, looks like tomorrow we need to have a chat with Mitch and Butch. Mitch just messaged me." Her eyes widened.

"Is that why Butch just messaged me about meeting at the handball court? I thought he might've mistyped something. So what are we going to do?" I thought about it.

"I have no freaking clue."

**A/N: And the chapter ends here! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE! I have had so many things to do, it's crazy. Anyways, fear not! Chapter 8 is already in progress!**

**Translations (Spanish)**

_**Matan me!=Kill me!**_

_**Que problema!= **__**What a problem!**_

_**Novela=Generally, a drama, or a soap opera.**_

**Translations (Japanese)**

**Un=Yeah**

**OH I almost forgot! The links! Check them out!**

**(I actually forgot this before, but check it out!) Life With My Rock Star Stalker- s/8738856/1/Life-With-My-Rock-Star-Stalker**

**Setsuna Trip-** ** watch?v=OAX2nVQodWg (I couldn't find the original vid, but this is pretty darn close.)**

**Other Setsuna trip covers (Check them OUT!)**

**Len's ver-** ** watch?v=m8NrBRGDSbA**

**Harlequin*Project-** ** watch?v=F4KXZrLcgAY**

**TeamPetShop-** ** watch?v=U3DMn6UsvOg**

**And as a bonus: MissPavalova's-** ** watch?v=PPJf9C75mM0**

**Skillz-** ** watch?v=hYeEEoqHj1I**

**Doubleganger** **(And I will put this song in again at some point) -** ** watch?v=GP8AXPLE9nQ**

**Cry-** ** watch?v=VjkG82EBFAE**

**Back To December-** ** watch?v=QUwxKWT6m7U**

**Bonus: Cantarella (Miku/Kaito)-** ** watch?v=H0EtICId6mI**

**Bonus 2: Cantarella (Len/Rin)-** ** watch?v=CqPyKPsxFdc**

**Well that's all for now but, there is more to come! Until Chapter 8, Adios!**


	8. A-N No 1

School Days Book 1- A/N #1

**AB15: H****ello Internet****! Or Fanfiction, rather! I just wanted to let you guys know that I updated the content on the following chapters: 2, 3, 4, and 5. I would suggest that for the sake of making just a bit more sense with the rest of the story to reread those chapters. As for why I did it, I reread the chapters and I hated how Iwas pacing things. So I just tweaked quite a bit of the chapters, so if you're confused, I suggest you go back!**

**Edit- 11-26-15: Hey! I also edited Chapter 4 (Again), 6, and 7. So, again, you should reread it so you aren't confused! Have a Happy Thanksgiving and I will see you in Chapter 8!**

**Sayonara/Adios!**

**~Aqua Bailarina 15**


	9. Preparing To Stream!

School Days:Book 1, Chapter 8- Preparing To Stream!

**(Short A/N: Hey! I came up with this idea through a Vocaloid Song cover that will be mentioned at the end. So in this episode/chapter, there's livestreaming, greens (since I haven't had much of them), and some RobinxMitch and obviously some Reds and Blues. And of course, craziness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Oh and p.s:*This is a pun on a Youtuber (Dan)'s username, so I don't own that. That belongs to Dan, and PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and I only own the plot. Roll it!)**

Robin's POV

BEEP BE-*click*. "*yawn* I am so tired. And I have to meet with Mitch and Butch along with Buttercup. Ugh. After yesterday's fiasco with Princess and Mandy filming us and possibly using it for blackmail, I just wanted to stay home and watch _**One Piece**_._ 'And avoid Mitch' _I thought. I sat up and stretched, looking at my surroundings. I was at home in my purple and black room, but the ceiling was white. The girls were going to fly to school with me, but my powers were a secret so we'd stop a couple blocks away and walk from there. I was about to get out of bed until my iPod rang. It was a text from Buttercup.

_BC: Hey Robin! I've got a great idea, so hurry up and meet me outside. Oh and don't worry about breakfast, I'm buying._

Well then. I then realized that she might be outside of my house. I ran to my window and saw Buttercup outside of my house, backpack and everything. She was also alone, her sisters must've still been asleep. Figures, since it was 6:15. I only get up this early to pick my clothes, and charge my iPod, since I seem to forget, then I go to sleep for 30-40 minutes and get up again. Buttercup seemed to be shivering.

"Are you going to stand there like a scarecrow or come in?" I shouted. My parents are still asleep. They don't go to work until ten and they know when the girls come pick me up for school. She smiled and waved.

"About time you noticed. I was dying out here!" I motioned for her to come through the window, which she did. My window was square, and open. She landed inside, setting her stuff down.

"I'll be back in a sec." She nodded, while taking out her black and lime green 3DS. 'Probably to play Mario Kart 7' I thought. She also has a PS Vita, but she shares it with Blossom, and she leaves it at home. After brushing my teeth, I went back to my room where Buttercup sat crisscrossed on my bed playing. I looked at her outfit. She donned a black shirt with a green vest, dark washed denim shorts, and black flats. She also had her black glasses with a lime green bow, and her hair was in a high ponytail, reaching just past her shoulders, a black headband accompanying it. I looked at her knowingly, while beginning to rummage through my closet.

"Nice outfit. Trying to impress a certain hotheaded raven?" Her eyes widened and she blushed faintly, paused her game, and grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. I got hit, and fell.

"Hey!" I shouted, insulted. She snorted.

"Then don't say stuff like that. I'm not trying to impress anyone, much less that son of a-"

"Buttercup."

"Monkey. I was going to say monkey." I laughed as she un-paused her game, and I continued to rummage around until I gave up. Buttercup paused her game, again, and came over.

"Need assistance?" I snorted. She shrugged.

"Ok, don't take my advice." I considered it. Two seconds later, I pushed her to my closet.

"Alright, I give up. Help me." She laughed in victory, while rummaging around. After two minutes, she pulled out a black blouse with a white faded to purple vest, a white skirt with white shorts to go under it, and white high tops. I nodded approvingly.

"I like it, even if there's a skirt involved, and I also realized that we're gonna match. Kinda." She looked at her outfit and then looked at mine, and face palmed.

"Dang it, I'm turning into Bubbles." I laughed and took my clothes and changed in the bathroom.

_3 minutes later_

I got out, with my outfit on, and stared at myself in the mirror, wondering what to do with my hair. Buttercup came over and sat me on a chair, while I looked at her questionably.

"Are you ok? Also, what are you about to do?" She smirked.

"Hey, I may not be girly, but I think I know how to do a decent hairstyle, you. Now sit and watch." I obliged, silently praying she wouldn't damage my hair. About two minutes later, she finally finished with a white headband on my head, and put my black glasses with a purple bow over my eyes. Wow, I looked good. She put my hair in a high ponytail with a white hair tie, and then put the headband.

"H-How? W-where-"I stammered, impressed. She smirked.

"I'm just that awesome. Tell anyone, and I'll beat you up. So it's 6:35; School starts at 8:50, what do you want to do?" I was stumped, but then had an idea. I grabbed Buttercup's wrist, pulling her toward my closet. She stared at me like I was going insane.

"Robin, I am NOT playing dress up, what are you doing?" I simply went to the back of my closet and pulled up a pair of shoes from atop a clear box. Then, I opened the lid to the box, revealing a white button, which I pressed. Suddenly, my closet opened up into a room where I had my instruments, a small TV, a purple beanbag, a pair of slippers since it was cold in there (air conditioning), a mini fridge, a medium-sized black couch recliner with a purple fuzzy throw blanket that was long, and a black-and-white carpet in one half of the room, and a recording booth in the other half of the room. My personal haven. Buttercup gaped in shock.

"H-How-"

"I'm just that awesome, and I have free time. Also, my dad helped me, bought the recliner and mom bought the beanbag and the mini fridge and helped put the instruments in." Buttercup smiled.

"Awesome. But what are we going to do in here?" I smiled and pressed my bow on my glasses. I had my Vocaloid clothes on a second later. She grinned and did the same. We grabbed my laptop and sat on the carpet as I set a timer for 8:15, and she scrolled through comments on her and Bloss' YouTube channel, looking for requests, or searching for songs to sing. Their channel name was Cherri Bomb, Blossom's name being Cherri (CherriStar), and Buttercup's being Green Bomb (GreenStarBomb), or Cherri and Star respectively. Bubbles and I also had a split channel, named Aqua Light, a mix of her name, Kagami Aqua, and mine, Violet Light (VioletStarLight), or Aqua and Violet , respectively. The girls also had a backup channel, for all their group vlogs, livestreams, etc, named KagamixCherriX (KagamixCherrixStar). I also could put something on there, but rarely did, because that was their channel, so yeah. Buttercup finally found a song.

"Someone wants Blossom, Bubbles, and I to do Bad Romance for…_EH?! NANI?!" _I grabbed my laptop and looked at the comment and immediately started laughing hysterically. The people they had to do it for were none other than EmeraldNinja (Butch), RedtheNinja01 (Brick), and Kagamineϟ (KagamineLightning) [Boomer] or Emerald, Red, and Light, respectively. (And if you didn't know, Mitch's is Mitchisnotonfire*,or just Mr. M**.**)They have split channels too. Brick and Butch's is AwesomeNinjas, and Boomer and Mitch's is ϟisnotonFire (LightningisnotonFire), and the boys' backup channel is AwesomeXϟXNinjas (AwesomeXLightningXNinjas). I was still dying at the request.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Buttercup shouted. I toned it down to giggles until my iPod rang "Rollin' Girl" by Hatsune Miku** (A/N: Look it up.)**, meaning it was Blossom. She loved that song a lot. I picked up.

"Yello?"

_"Hey Robbie. Is Buttercup over there?"_

"Yup. We're just scrolling through you guys' YouTube channel, looking for requests. What time is it? You're free to come over with "Rin", if you want."

_"Oh alright. Umm it's.. 6:49, and "Rin" is making breakfast. You ate already? I'll tell her to pack some to go if you'd like?"_ Typical Blossom, always thinking about us.

"Thanks, we actually didn't eat. We would have gone and bought some had it not been for you guys. Also, get this: while BC looked through the comments of the first vid you did with the guys when you were in summer training and the last video you've uploaded so far, she found a request asking you, "Rin", and herself to do a cover of Bad Romance for the guys! Priceless!" She started to breathe a little heavier.

_"N-NANI?! H-How, w-why?! BUBBLES!"_

"Uh, are you coming over?"

_"YES! We'll be there in 5.__** Jaa ne.**__" _She said hurriedly. Hmm. Strange. Buttercup looked up from her hyperventilating and looked at me.

"Isshecomingover (Is she coming over?!)?!" She said in a rushed tone, clearly panicking. I patted her shoulder comfortingly, secretly plotting a way to blackmail her with this in case she doesn't delete that video she took of me (**A/N: Refer to Ch.6)**.

"Yeah. Look you don't have to do that request." She looked as if I was insane.

"Most of the comment section AGREED with the person who suggested it, and a couple of commenters said that they should go YELL AT THE GUYS TO DO ANOTHER COLLAB WITH US!" I immediately started dying again. The majority of the comment section?! Then they have to!

"Oh my god! I feel bad for you! But maybe-"A ding interrupted me. I got out of my secret room and looked out of my window. I saw Blossom and Bubbles outside, actually wearing light sweaters in their respective colors over the top half of their outfits. I also saw a light green sweater in Blossom's arm.

"Yo, you coming up or are you going to stand there?!" I shouted. They saw me and smiled. They floated to the window and came inside. Blossom's face was paler than usual, either because of the fact that it was a bit chilly today, or because of the request.

"Hey guys- Bloss, what's wrong? You look pale." She looked over at me.

"I-I-I'm f-fine. Just a little cold is all-"

"Blossom, don't lie."

"Hey!" She shouted, offended. We laughed, but then I remembered something.

"Hey BC, you said you had an idea, and it somehow possessed you to wake me up at 6:15 in the morning, and its 6:57, so enlighten me." She looked up from her panicking and sighed.

"I had an idea that maybe you and I could do a livestream, and have Bloss and Bubs as guests. But I don't know if we should tell the guys…" I immediately looked at her annoyed.

"No. If we do that, the commenters will get ideas. And thus begins the shipping war AKA World War 3 in the comment section." Blossom nodded.

"She's right, you know."

"Oh, ok. Hey, so Robin, have you figured out what we're doing about Mitch and Butch?"

"Tch, no. I'm worried that they'll start asking questions."

"Wait, what's going on with Butch and Mitch?" Blossom asked.

"They texted us to meet them at the handball court. Said we need to talk." BC answered. Their eyes widened.

"EH?!"

"Yeah. Anyway it's 7:15, we leave at 8:15, let's do a quick preview and we can edit it later!"

"Who's cover is it?" Bubbles asked. We then began to play Rock Paper Scissors to see who would do a cover. I lost, Bubbles lost and Blossom lost. Buttercup won.

"Ha! I win! I'm going to do a song... By Gumi!" Blossom jumped up.

"If you plan on doing _Jinsei Reset Button_, I do it with you!" She smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"'Cause I saw your face! You looked at me the minute you said Gumi."

"Okay, you got me. Let's do this." They (without transforming) tapped their glasses twice and they shifted into their headsets. They went to the recording booth and I signaled that I was about to play the track while Bubbles watched.

**Jinsei Reset Button (Life Reset Button) by GUMI**

**Buttercup: One day as I awaken I find a life reset button**

**It's somehow lying next to me**

**Blossom: A dizzy, dizzy feeling creates,**

**A powerful new game I have been searching for**

**[Bridge]**

**Buttercup: Come here kittens and puppies tomorrow is another delightful parents day at school**

**Blossom: But this unrivaled child prodigy unfortunately dropped out by the 8th grade**

**[Chorus]**

**How many centuries have I spent in this utterly failed life?**

**Buttercup: Once a prisoner in Neverland changed with the harshest life sentence**

**My brain's about to short out Kaiba-sensei while staring at these scrapes on my hands**

**Both: ****I know I can do it all from the beginning with a life reset button**

**[Instrumental]**

They ended the last note with grins and as soon as I cut off the music, they started laughing. For a short cover, they did well. Bubbles started gathering her stuff as I saved the file. I checked the time. 8:00. We had fifteen minutes. After they stopped giggling, they grabbed their stuff as Buttercup and I ate breakfast. Then we watched TV. I then came up with something.

"Hey Blossom, do you want to be in the livestream too? And Bubbles?"

"Sure, if I can get my homework done, why not?" Blossom said with a smile. However Bubbles shook her head.

"Oh, I wish I could, But I have homework to do, and I've gotta prepare for my next cover. If I can get my homework done, I'll try to drop in, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"I'm fine with that. Now let's go." Buttercup said. I turned everything off, and led the girls out. Placing the box over the button after closing the door and a pair of shoes, I left with the girls for school.

_5 minutes later_

Bubbles' POV

We got to school, Robin in my arms, ear buds in our ears. I was listening to Adolescence by Rin and Len*. I was wearing a black shirt with a white faded to dark blue vest, a night blue skirt with shorts to go under it and black high tops. Blossom was wearing a black shirt with a pink vest, white shorts, and white flats. My hair was in pigtails while hers was in a high ponytail. We also had our black glasses with a bow in our respective colors. We landed, I let go of Robin, and walked in, welcomed with greetings and were about to go to the courtyard to wait for our teacher when someone pulled an earphone out of my ear, and by the looks of it, my sister's and Robin's ears too. Did I mention that the person was a bit too close?

"Mmm, listening to Adolescence, eh? Cute outfit by the way, looking cuter than usual." My eyes widened as I blushed heavily, and turned around to see Boomer looking at me teasingly, inches away from my face. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, black shorts, and blue converse. His hair was in its usual winged style.

"B-Boomer! Don't do that!"

"Scared you?"

"N-no!"

"Liar."

"A-am not!"

"Are too."

"I-I-I AM NOT!"

"You know you're cute when you're stuttering, but it also means you're lying." My blush got worse, if possible.

"Grrr… You're impossible!"

"Well, you wouldn't be blushing if I was impossible. Besides," He got close to my ear. "You're ten times cuter when you're mad."

And that is when my brain officially turned off.

"CAN WE GO NOW, BLOSSOM?!" I looked over to her and it seems like they (Her and Brick) were bickering, Blossom in a similar state as me. Buttercup and Robin seemed to be fighting their blushes, but Butch and Mitch were not making it easy for them. Butch was saying stuff to BC, while Mitch was whispering stuff to Robin. When I got away from Boomer, I grabbed my sisters and Robin and we stood in front of the boys, whom were smirking. Arrogant jerks.

"So, now that that's over," We looked at each other. "WHY THE HECK WERE YOU BOTHERING US?!" They feigned innocence AND ignorance. Yeah.

"Whatever do you mean, girls?" Brick said mockingly. He was wearing a blood red shirt, white shorts, and red Converse. His hair was in a low ponytail with his red hat on his head backwards.

"We just wanted to come see our 4 favorite people in the world! Is that a crime?" Butch said innocently. Tch, yeah right. He was wearing a black shirt with camouflage shorts and green Converse. His hair was spiked.

"When it's you, oh yeah."

"Hurtful." Mitch said, holding his heart in mock hurt. He was wearing a black shirt with black and purple shorts, and black Converse. His hair was tousled to look neat, yet slightly messy.

"We don't care."

"Why are you guys so cranky?" Boomer asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S 8:40 AND YOU ARE BOTHERING US WAY TOO EARLY!"

"Is that it?" We were about to retort

when Boomer dug into his backpack and grabbed 4 boxes in our respective colors and passed them to his brothers and Mitch. They, silently, gave us each a box in our respective color and flew away, Mitch running, a bit rapidly. We looked at each other confused.

"So… we'll open them on the count of three." Blossom said. We nodded.

"One…Two…Three!" We opened our boxes and I saw a paper folded into a perfect square. I opened the paper and gasped. It was a picture of a bluebird with a bubble pattern on it sitting atop a cloud. My sister's and Robin gasped also and I looked at theirs. Blossom's picture had a picture of a Sakura tree with a single pink cardinal looking into a beautiful sunset. Buttercup's picture had a majestic green Oriole in a patch of grass looking up at the sky. Robin's had a purple small phoenix rising up to a light faded to dark blue sky. Then I noticed something.

"Hey guys, there's writing on the back." We flipped our papers over, and Blossom read hers first.

"'_Although we have never gotten along in the past,_

_I want to put aside our childish feud_

_And get to know you better._

"_It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."_

_Meet me by the fountain, I have something for you._

_-Brick_

_P.S: Boomer helped me to draw the pic.'_

Aww, he's so sweet! I didn't think Brick had a soft spot in there." Blossom said with a smile. Did I mention she was blushing? Yeah, a pink blush on her face. Buttercup went next.

"Alright, I'm reading mine next.

"_So, as you know, I suck at anything sentimental, but I'm going to try._

_I am going to apologize for all the years of hurting you, all the years of causing you pain, in favor of a truce._

"_Evil. A war that can never be won, but must always be fought."_

_I want to fight with you, not against you. Meet me by the ball court._

_-Butch_

_P.S: Boomer helped me draw the photo._

Well then." Buttercup finished reading in shock, with a blush on her face, light, but noticeable. I smirked.

"Oh admit it, it was cute, even for Butch." She blushed harder. I smiled in victory.

"I'll read next.

"_Dear Bubbles,_

_I want to have a truce with you. I feel differently around you now than I did when I was younger. I've changed since I became normal._

"_If we don't change, we won't grow. If we don't grow, we aren't really living."-_

Wow, Boomer is so sweet." I said with a blush. I didn't finish reading for a reason.

"He was always the nice one. But why'd you cut off?" Robin asked. They looked at me suspiciously.

"It's nothing." I smiled fakely. "Anyway, Robin, you're last."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm reading.

"_Robin,_

_I know that over the years I've been a jerk. But I am trying to change for the better._

"_Shoot for the moon, because even if you miss, you'll land upon stars."_

_Meet me by the ball court._

_-M _

_P.S: Boomer helped with the picture._

This dork…" Robin said with a goofy smile as well as a pink blush dusted on her face. Blossom smiled.

"Well, these notes have 3 things in common: Quotes, Boomer helping with the pictures, except for Bubbles, and meeting places. We'll continue this later. Let's get to class, it's 8:52." They started walking as I stared at my note. Buttercup noticed.

"Yo, Sunshine, you coming?" I looked up from my note.

"Yeah, I'll catch up." She looked suspicious, but shrugged and walked with the others. I finished reading the note silently as I floated to class.

_Meet me at the school garden._

_~Boomer_

_P.S: I may be cute, but you are naturally pretty."_

"Oh Boomer…" I said quietly, holding the note to my heart as I arrived at the courtyard. "What am I going to do with you?"

_11:20, 10 minutes until recess_

No One's POV

The entire first half of the day was a bit awkward for our 6 super-powered kids and the Purples (Robin and Mitch). It pretty much consisted of them paying attention and the girls occasionally looking over at the boys, who would notice and smile charmingly, making even the two hotheads (Buttercup and Robin) blush and turn away. Similarly, the boys would look over at the girls, who would notice and smile cutely (in their opinion), causing even Brick and Butch to blush lightly and face the other direction. Little did they know that the girls' friends were watching them closely. Finally, the lesson was about to end.

"…And that explorer's name was Christopher Columbus. We will continue the lesson when we come back. You may talk quietly for the next couple of minutes until your lunch aid comes." Mr. Goldman said. The children immediately moved towards their friends and the girls went to talk to some of their friends with Robin, as did the boys, Mitch introducing them to some of his friends, since the boys were still considered new. **(A/N: For those who wonder how the boys met Mitch, it was during one of their Saturdays outside of homeschooling. Same goes for Robin, except that was during the summer. Roll.)**

"So, since you bums are still new, I wanna introduce you to some of my friends. This is Mike," He pointed to Mike Believe, who waved at them. "This is Elmer," He pointed to Elmer S'glue, who did stop eating glue, and he waved. "This is John," He pointed to a boy with peach skin, freckles and a red shirt and shorts. "This is Phillip," He pointed to a dark-skinned boy with an orange shirt and black shorts. "This is Tadashi," He pointed to a light-skinned boy with black hair, a black and green shirt and dark blue shorts. "This Is William, or Will." He pointed to a tan-looking skinned boy with a black shirt and white shorts, and brown hair. "And this is Christian." He pointed to a tan-looking boy with brown hair, a yellow and black shirt and blue shorts. "Guys, meet Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jojo, otherwise known as the RowdyRuff Boys."

"Yo." The boys said coolly. Mitch grinned.

"Glad to see you getting along." Tadashi raised a hand.

"Hey, I've got a question. What made you guys stop doing crime?" The boys looked at each other.

"Well, it was a process. You see…" Brick then proceeded to explain to them what happened with their becoming normal, homeschooling, and training with the Professor alongside the girls to control their powers in their now normal looking bodies. After that, they had like a Question and Answer session with the boys, to get to know them, Mitch answering a few as well.

_Meanwhile,_

As soon as everyone moved to their friends, the girls and Robin went to talk to their friends. They sat down and were greeted by the other girls.

"Hey girls!" The girls smiled as they sat down. Buttercup grinned.

"Why do you guys look more hyper than usual? What's going on?" They smirked mischievously, making the girls uncomfortable. Robin smiled like she knew what was going on.

"Oh, don't act like that." Anna said.

"Act like what?" Bubbles said.

"You guys have been blushing and smiling at the boys a lot. Spill the beans!" Mary Jane said excitedly. The other girls nodded just as excited. The girls shifted in their seats. Blossom sighed.

"What do you want to know?" Yaya immediately raised a hand.

"First, before we go boy crazy, what did you guys do over the summer and during 4th grade?"

"Well, for the duration of 4th grade, we were home schooled because we needed time to get used to our new bodies. As for over the summer, we trained to control our powers. However, because the boys became normal at the same time we did, we spent 3 months with them over the summer, training." They seemed satisfied with that answer. Anna raised a hand.

"Next, what was up with you guys blushing and smiling around the boys during class~? Including you, Robin." The other girls oohed and the girls looked at each other nervously.

"Do we tell them?" Bubbles whispered. Blossom nodded yes.

"If we tell you, you guys have to promise not to tell anyone." Blossom said sternly.

"Especially not Princess and her groupies." Buttercup said. Marisol rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, we're ten, not stupid. We wouldn't tell Princess if she paid us." Ayumi nodded.

"Mari's right. Tell us!" Blossom sighed.

"Oh fine. We came into school and ran into the boys since they took off one of our earbuds, and they bothered us until Bubbles was able to get us away from them. We asked us why they were bothering us, and we ended up getting cranky and they saw it and gave us a box in our color."

"What was in the box?" Crystal asked. The girls started to blush.

"Do we have to…?-"

"YES!" They sighed and dug out their notes from the boys. Blossom gave them hers first. They squealed when they read the back.

"Brick is so sweeet!"

"Who knew he was?!" Blossom blushed. Buttercup gave them hers after they handed Blossom hers. They squealed more, since this was Butch they were talking about!

"OH MY GOSH! Butch is so nice!"

"When was Butch ever nice?! It's a miracle!" Buttercup blushed, out of embarrassment. Bubbles hesitantly gave them hers when Buttercup got hers back. The girls were screaming at this point , but tried to tone it down.

"OH MY GOSH! He called you naturally pretty!"

"He's always been nice, but I didn't think he was this sweet!" This time, as Bubbles blushed, Blossom took the note and let Buttercup, Robin and herself finish reading it. They gaped.

"EHHH?! SO THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T FINISH READING IT!"

"I'M SORRY! I couldn't! I knew you'd yell!" They sighed. Robin gave Bubbles back her note, and gave the girls her note. They toned it down to squeals.

"AAAHH! Mitch actually has a soft spot!"

"He's a dork, but he's a sweet dork!" Robin blushed, taking back the note. Megan smiled.

"Let's go line up for recess. Which reminds me, are you guys going to meet them at the places?" The other girls nodded, as they all got up to line up.

"Well, yeah…" They giggled. Blossom went over to the lunch cart, flashing a nervous smile and a thumbs up. Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin did the same as she flew off to the lunchroom with Brick to drop off the cart. They came back a moment later and stood in line with everyone as they went to recess.

_Place 1:The Fountain_

Blossom's POV

"Alright girls, good luck!" We all went our separate ways to the boy we needed to see. I flew in search of the fountain, and finally spotted it by a fence. I landed and just looked at the sky until I felt two hands over my eyes. I heard a chuckle.

"Guess who?" I mused teasingly.

"Hmm, I would hope it's a 10 year old redhead who tried to kill me years ago." Brick removed his hands from my eyes and I turned around to see Brick grinning. I immediately thought of something.

"Hey, Brick, back up a bit?" He complied, and stood 30 feet from me. "Farther?" He backed up to 60 feet. "A bit farther, please?" "Where is this going?" "Just do it." He complied, backing up to 90 feet. Perfect. "Stay right there. Don't move." I powered up my feet and ran to him full force and as soon as I got to 10 feet, I jumped and grabbed him tightly, hugging him like a bear. He smelled like cinnamon. He hugged back while spinning, and fell backwards in the process. He sat up (how, I don't know) and we just sat in each other's embrace. I finally released him and smiled, in which he smiled back.

"I liked the note. And the picture was beautiful. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Eh, homeschooling and having Boomer as a brother, do wonders. Anyway, you ACTUALLY liked the note? I thought it was a bit much…" I rolled my eyes.

"Brick, the fact that you even apologized for everything was more than enough. Thank you."

"Of course. Truce?"

"Brick, I wouldn't have jumped and hugged you like a bear if I was to say no."

"True. Come with me, bear." Did he just call me a bear?

"Did you just call me a bear?" We headed towards the fence.

"Yes." We approached the fence and Brick grabbed my hand and flew over the fence with me.

"What are you doing?!"

"Look." I looked and was shocked. We were on a hill, that had a Sakura tree near the bottom of it. I smiled, and I attempted to push him down the hill, but he knew this and grabbed my waist and we both went tumbling down the hill. I was giggling the entire time, while he laughed. We arrived at the bottom of the hill, and we ended up with me on top of him. We blushed and I got off of him, but I heard a faint click.

"Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard a click." He looked at me.

"Meh, don't pay too much attention to it." I nodded and we just sat there in a comfortable silence. He then grinned.

"Stay here." I looked at him confused as he went to the top of the Sakura tree. He came back a moment later and handed me a beautiful light pink cherry blossom. I smiled in gratitude and put it in my hair. He then took it out, released my hair and took my bow off, and then put the flower in my hair. I looked at him.

"Why'd you let my hair out?" He shrugged.

"Because you never wear your hair out, so I wanted to see how it looked. You look nicer with your hair out." I blushed. I'd never had that said to me before.

"T-thanks." We sat there, just enjoying the shade of the tree, and no words were needed. Just a perfect silence. Until the whistle of the aids broke us out of our moment of peace. Brick stood up, dusting his shorts and offered a hand to pull me up. I took it, and he pulled me up a little too strong that I landed in his arms. We stood and flew away from the Sakura tree as I tied my hair up again, with the blossom still in my hair. I looked at him as we walked towards the lunch aids.

"Thanks for taking me here. It was nice to be at peace for a little while."

"No problem. I'm just glad you enjoyed it." We neared our siblings and headed towards the cafeteria with our classmates.

But no one saw the small, almost tiny smiles that were on me and Brick's faces.

_Place 2: The Ball Court_

Buttercup's POV

When we all headed to the place we needed to be, Robin and I headed for the ball court. There was a big grey wall that was in the middle of the court. We decided to go on two different sides.

"Good luck!"

"Same!" I waited as Robin walked to the other side. A few moments later, I saw a figure headed towards me.

"Hey! Am I late?" Butch asked. I laughed.

"No. So not only do we need to talk, but I need to thank you. Thank you for the note and the drawing. How did you do it?"

"Eh, homeschooling and Boomer. Anyway, we need to talk."

"About…?" I was totally avoiding the question.

"Yesterday. Why were you guys all tense and upset after the competition?"

"Umm…" I avoided his eyes, and he frowned.

"Buttercup…" He said seriously. "Don't lie to me. Why were you guys upset?" I was stumped. But I decided to tell him.

"*sigh* Fine. We figured out that Princess filmed the end of the competition when you…" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "When you kissed us on the cheek. And knowing Princess, she'll show it to our dad and he'll be overprotective and there goes our truce out the window." His eyes widened in shock, then anger.

"But why is she always looking for an excuse to blackmail you?!"

"She's jealous. She not only wants to be a Powerpuff Girl, but if she's given up on that, she wants your brother, and her three groupies-"

"Three?"

"Robin's enemy, Lily. She's coming back from Puerto Rico on Sunday, so you'll meet her on Monday."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, she wants Brick, and her three groupies want you, Boomer and Mitch, though I think the one that wants Boomer doesn't want him as much as she used to. So yeah." He seemed satisfied a with that. He then grinned.

"So, you liked the note? I heard you were blushing like a schoolgirl." I looked at him like he was insane, yet I was also panicking. Why did I blush?!

"I liked the note but I was not blushing. Get your ears checked Jojo." He frowned.

"I have perfectly good hearing, thank you very much!"

"Ok, sure."

"You suck!"

"That's my line!"

"Whatever. I have an idea." He flew up and spotted something. He flew in that direction and left me there. I flew after him, and then he disappeared.

"Hey! You bum!" I sighed. Figures it was a joke. But then I felt a pair of arms on my waist. My eyes widened.

"Got ya." He said monotonously. I sighed.

"Let go!"

"No." He then proceeded to the school roof and set me down as he looked for something. Or… OR SOMEONE!

"Who are you looking at?" I followed his gaze to see Blossom and Brick.

"Well, my dear Buttercup, I have found our fearless leaders. Let's make good blackmail material, shall we?" I smiled darkly.

"Let's. Okay, I spy with my eyes, Blossom on top of Brick… AND BLUSHING!" He looked at where I was looking at and smirked.

"Okay, one moment down." I nodded and I went on top of the ledge and tried to get a good look at them, but that was a stupid mistake. I had forgotten that I was at least 120 feet off the ground, and as I leaned forward to get a good look…

"BUTTERCUP, LOOK OUT!" I turned around but it was too late. I fell and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but I feel arms on my waist and I was flipped in reverse, facing someone's chest. I got a good look at the shirt and just before we crashed, I realized whose shirt it was and screamed.

"BUTCH DON'T-" Too late. We crashed and he was the one who took the fall. He...saved my life. But risked his in the process. THIS-THIS-THIS BAKA*! HE saved my life but no way in heck is he going to die on me! Not after we just made peace! NO!

"BUTCH! Please be okay! P-please…" I immediately flew to the lunch aid, who let me go to the nurse and she smiled and said he'd be fine, just let him rest for ten minutes. I nodded. He woke up a few minutes later.

"Ugh… Oh hey I'm alive." Butch said jokingly. I glared at him. He looked at me.

"Hey Butterbutt."

"Y-Y-YOU- IDIOT!" I smacked him upside the head. He looked at me in pain.

"What did I do?!" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"You saved my life! And ended up risking yours!-"

"Uh, Butter-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was,-"

"Butter-"

"NO! I know we just made peace, but you didn't have to do that for me! Your brothers-"

"Butterc-"

"They'll wonder what happened and blame me and there goes our truce-" I was stopped by a pair of lips on my own. I took a moment to process what was happening.

Butch was kissing me.

As I almost gave in, he pulled away. I blushed lightly. He was glaring, and…his face was a little pink? I then heard a click.

"What was that for?! Also, did you hear a click?"

"Hm, don't worry too much. I did it to get you to shut up for a second. Buttercup I saved you because as I told you in the note, I'm fighting with you, not against you. If that includes saving you, so be it." He called me by my name. I turned away from him, so he wouldn't see me blush.

"You make it sound like I'm a damsel in distress. I don't need saving." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and what he said next shocked me.

"Then let me protect you." I blushed, but hid it. I sat in his embrace for about five minutes, then I pulled away and helped him out of the bed silently, and while he got his stuff together, I checked with the nurse to see if he'd be allowed to leave, and she said he was cleared to go, just to take it easy with the rough play, for now. We flew back outside to see the aids start blowing their whistles. We flew down to our aid and stood waiting for our siblings and Robin and Mitch. Butch looked at me, and my face was still a light pink shade. Dang it.

"You're blushing again."

"Shut up Jojo!"

He looked away, and I saw a light tinge of pink.

Robin's POV

As soon as I went to the other side of the handball court, Mitch was walking towards me. I grinned as he appeared in front of me.

"Yo Robin!"

"Yo Mitch!" He sat down next to me as we enjoyed the shade. He then looked at me seriously.

"Alrighty, you know why I called you here, yes?" I avoided his chocolate brown eyes.

"Umm…no?" He frowned at me.

"You are a terrible liar. Why were you acting weird yesterday? And I want the truth." I sighed knowing there was no way of getting out of this one.

"Ugh, fine. To put it short, Princess filmed the part of the competition when you kissed us on the cheek and might be using it for blackmail. So yeah." Mitch looked mad, but looked like he understood.

"Fine. Let's go dance." He gave me his hand and I took it as he twirled me around. I laughed, as he smiled amused. We then ran towards the circle dome (it was a dome with bars and looked like a web), and started climbing. I did some tricks and hung upside down, and Mitch just hung and climbed around like a monkey, making me laugh. Eventually, we just sat at the top of the dome in silence. Mitch just moved his hand just brushing on top of mine. I blushed, but I moved closer to him, and we sat there, and he looked at me. I took notice, and looked at him, and some invisible force made me lean in, and so did he, but we both seemed to realize that we would be seen, so we jumped down from the dome and once we were out of the dome, we sat on the side where people couldn't see us, and sat down, his hand brushed on top of mine. I broke the silence.

"_Nee_, Mitch?" He turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"W-why did you defend me in third grade in front of Princess? I thought you didn't like me." He looked at me amused.

"Honestly, at the time, I didn't really like you all that much, mostly because we didn't talk much. But that day I was so fed up with Lily and Princess' attitude towards you, I just told them to leave you alone. You thanked me, we got to know each other, and became best friends. I just didn't like how they were treating you." I blushed.

"You also said I was pretty, and that Lily would never compare to me. Why?" He blushed, and leaned in closer to me.

"Because… you really are. Don't ever doubt for a second that you aren't." The invisible force once again made me lean in, and he leaned in just a bit more, and we ended up kissing. While it happened I heard a click. We pulled away a moment later, pink blushes dusted on our faces. I looked around.

"Did you hear a click or is that just me?" He shook his head.

"I heard one too, but I wouldn't worry about it." I shrugged.

"Yeah, you might be right. Anyway," I blushed a little. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Dunno. I just felt like it. But that's our secret. _Hi-mi-tsu._" He held his pinky out, and I blushed, as he smiled charmingly. I smiled cutely, making him blush, and held out my pinky.

"_Hi-mi-tsu._ You know I'm probably telling BC though, right?" He grinned.

"Expected. I'm probably telling Butch, but NO ONE ELSE, okay?" I smiled.

"No one else." I stood up and dusted myself off. I stuck my tongue out.

"Catch me if you can!" He smirked as he ran off behind me. He was gaining on me and he grabbed me by the waist and ran with me locked in his chest as I laughed wildly. We managed to get back to the ball court, him breathless, but still holding me. I was about to poke him when he poked my cheek, put me down and ran. I ran after him laughing, but then we went back to the aids to go eat lunch, me skipping all the way there.

_Place 3: School Garden_

Bubbles' POV

I waited patiently for Boomer. He appeared next to me, making me jump a good foot in the air. He smiled.

"Scared you again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Keep dreaming. What's up that you wanted to meet with me? And the picture was beautiful. You're an amazing artist." He blushed.

"Thanks for the compliment. I wanted to ask you if…we could have a truce. I'm sorry I've been so cruel and mean to you for all these years. But I've changed. And… I've realized how stupid I was. Can you forgive me?" He said shyly. I looked at him.

"Hmm…No," He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'll do much better than that. I'll be your friend." He looked at me with a smile as he picked her up and threw her up in the air, and I giggled as he caught her, and he kissed my cheek and flew off.

"Catch me if you can!" I blushed, but shook my head as I flew towards Boomer whom I ended up losing after a while. Then he reappeared behind me and caught me.

"Well, you got me! I want to sit and talk." We sat on a bench to talk a little more. We talked for a while and then Boomer asked me if me or my sisters had plans. I smiled nervously.

"Umm…No?" Boomer looked at me seriously.

"Why are you so nervous? Are you lying to me?" I sighed.

"My sisters and Robin are doing a livestream tonight, but I have homework so I might drop in a LITTLE bit. But don't say anything! They'll kill me if they figure out I told you." He smiled and embraced me while most likely smirking. Aw man!

"I can't promise anything." I pushed him off and flew away, and anyway, the aids were calling us. He was calling for me, but all I did was turn in his direction and wink, causing him to fall mid-air. Score!

_6:00, _10 minutes before the livestream.

Blossom's POV

I still can't believe Bubbles told Boomer that we were livestreaming! But it's too late now. We were all wearing hoodies and shorts in our colors, except BC's was in Black and green, and Robin's was in purple and black, while Bubs and I had blue and white and pink and white, respectively. I called Brick to let him know we were ready, and he said give them five minutes. A little bit later, he texts me.

"Show time, Sakura." I rolled my eyes, but motioned to my sister and Robin to get ready to stream. Oh boy.

**A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHH I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Ahem, u-um l-let me compose myself.**

**So, seriously, I have been working on this chapter, but recently I have released my other (somehow slightly popular) story mix, Chat Spots, which I encourage you to check out. Also, I have been busy with school and other things, but I will be trying to get better with my time management on this story, since I'll be splitting time with my other story for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Oh, and I'll include the link next chapter. So, please bear with me until I get better, which I will, and until Chapter 9, Sayonara, and check out Chat Spots!**


	10. Livestreaming to Prepare for Training!

School Days: Book 1- Chapter 9: Livestreaming to Prepare for Training!

**A/N: Hello! Now I'm not going to talk much, so let's just get to the chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot. All rights go to their respective owners.**

_Previously,_

_We were all wearing hoodies and shorts in our colors, green and black, purple and black, I put red and white, and blue and white, respectively. I called Brick to let them know we were ready, and he said give them five minutes. A bit later, he texts me._

"_Show time, Sakura." I rolled my eyes, but motioned to BC and Robin to get ready to stream. Oh boy._

_Now,_

We were about to stream. I just hope we don't get into trouble over this. Here we go. I set up Google Hangouts and we started.

Blossom (Cherri): Testing… Is this on? Testing, 1, 2…

Robin (Star): Cherri…

Blossom (Cherri): 1, 2, 1, 2…

Buttercup (Star): It's on, Cherri!

Blossom (Cherri): OH-KAY! Hello Internet! We're baaaaack! Sadly, Aqua isn't on the stream, she's working on things, but she's here with us, so if you want to convince her to come on the stream for a bit, go in the chat! Now intros are in order, right? Hey, I'm Red's girlfriend, Cherri! *mutters* I can't believe he made me say that.

Buttercup (Star): Hey people, Star here! Seriously?!

Robin (Violet): Hola, musical peoplez! Violet here without her partner n crime, AQUA. Oh my god!

Bubbles (Aqua): Oh, shut up Vi! I will be on later! But hello everyone! Aqua here, and I'm super sorry I won't be on the stream much today! But I will be working on things for later covers, so look forward to that! Aaaah, OTP ALERT.

Cherri: HE DARED ME TO. So, you guys don't quit yelling at us in the comments-

Star: I swear this stream is going to cause World War 3…

Violet: She has a point! *laughing*

Cherri: *rolls eyes* Even if she does, it's too late. He wouldn't stop bugging me to let them in on it, with the added pressure of our fans, sooo…

Star: That or the ship is canon and you'll do anything he says.

Aqua: *a bit behind them* She has a point there!

Cherri: Aqua, do your homework! And no I do not, and the ship is not canon! He was bugging me.

Violet, Aqua, and Star: *sarcastically* Suuuuure.

Cherri: Shut up.

Violet: Aaanyway, before it gets violent, shouldn't we tell everyone what's happening?

Cherri: Yes we should. So, we read the comments, see that you guys are yelling at us, and, we decided during school today that we were going to do a livestream. However, Aqua was talking to someone and she let it slip that we were having a livestream and let's just say that person can't keep their mouth shut. So here we are. Our guests, guys, intros please?

Brick (Red): Hey guys, RedtheNinja here.

Butch (Emerald): Yo, it's Emerald.

Mitch (Mr.M): Mr.M on the stream!

Violet: So, you guys do realize that you are going to be the cause of World War 3 in the comments, right?

Red: Yeah, we realized it when I bugged Cherri to come on the stream with you guys. Also, Light won't be on the stream until maybe later since he's working on stuff. But, technically it's not a war if it's truuuue. *looks at Cherri*

Star: Interesting. And no it is not! So, we like you guys, but we have rules in this stream. Cher?

Cherri: She's right. We have a few simple rules, which may or may not be tempting to break, especially for you. Rule 1, no calling anyone by their real name, only their username, or you get banned from the stream for an hour and a half. Rule 2, be nice to everyone, since you are still guests. Rule 3, no suggesting anything we wouldn't do IRL, in real life. Rule 4, no giving personal info unless it's your own. Rule 5, have fun! We're all friends here.

Star and Emerald: Enough chit chat, let's get started!

Violet: A match made in heaven!

Mr.M: OR hell.

Star and Emerald: *blushing* Shut up!

Cherri: Hey, be nice. Anyway, we'll start with questions and song suggestions, but not the entire song. Too loooooong.

Red: OR you're just laaaaaazy.

Cherri: Shut uuuuuuup.

Red: Make meeeeeeee.

Cherri: Dude, I know where you liiiiiiiiive. Do not go there.

Red: And I know where you liiiiiiiive. So what's your point?

Star: I swear you two are like betta fish.

Emerald: They will kill each other, if they don't start dating first.

Cherri and Red: *blushing* Shut up!

Mr. M: ANYWAY, let's start. Here's a question for Cherri. "Cherri, I love you and Star's covers, and I noticed that your solo covers are never usually rock covers. So, I know this may not be very good, but could you sing an excerpt of Blackjack by Luka?" Interesting request.

Cherri: *blushing* B-Blackjack? I don't know…

Red: Aw, come on, it's not that bad.

Violet: Yeah, Cher, plus I'm sure Red won't mind.

Cherri: W-Why would it matter if he minds?!

Star: No reason…

Cherri: You guys are terrible. I'll do it, only because it's an excerpt. Anyone have the English and Romaji?

Red: Found it. *sends her the link*

Star: Well, someone's enthusiastic.

Mr. M: Tell me about it.

Cherri: *reads the lyrics, blushing* OH WELL UH NO! None of you could tell me it was mature!

Violet: Just sing a few lines.

Cherri: God. Look, how about I simply sing Checkmate?

Star, Red and Violet: No.

Cherri: I don't want to-

Aqua: *starts playing music*

Cherri: *sighs frustratingly* Hate this. *begins to sing, eventually dancing, staring straight at Red*

**Excerpt from "Blackjack" by Megurine Luka**

_**ore kara yameru wa "Mou ikkai" **_

_**tada akitara suteru wa "Mou ikkai" **_

_**demo kore dake tameshite "Mou ikkai" **_

_**ki o hikitai dake no hito**_

Cherri/Blossom was dancing as she figured, she might as well go all out. As Violet/Robin and Star/Buttercup noticed, Red/Brick was staring at her intently, but his face was unreadable.

_**tsukiyo o kirisaku akai NOIZU **_

_**sakende hibiite "Mou ikkai" **_

_**hora tsumetai kuchibiru sashidashite **_

_**uso kobore dechau kamo ne**_

_**toutotsu ni kazashita kanjou yuuretsu ni nayanda kanshou **_

_**koukotsu ni terashita aijou hitorijime de **_

The minute she looked at Red/Brick and sang that part, his brain, although no one knew it, turned off. She looked… Mitch/Mr.M and Butch/Emerald were actually looking at Red/Brick to see if he was okay.

_**yuugen ni kizuita hanshou moumoku ni aishita daishou **_

_**subete kowashite kuruimashou**_

Done. Next-Uh, Red, are you okay?

Red: I-I'm fine.

Cherri: Okay…Next question for Violet. "Violet, I want to ask, what is your favorite Disney movie song that you can sing an excerpt of?"

Violet: OOH, I absolutely love the song "When I'm Human" from "Princess and the Frog". Not my favorite, since I'm super indecisive, but one of. Umm, I need two guys to sing with me.

Cherri: Mr. M and Emerald can do it!

Star: I was just thinking that!

Violet: But-

Mr. M: It's a good idea!

Emerald: Why not? I know the song.

Violet: BUT-

Aqua: *skips to near end*

Violet: *sighs frustratingly* Fine.

**Excerpt of "When I'm Human" from Princess and the Frog**

Violet: *begins to sing* What you give is what you get, my daddy said that and I'll never forget!

And I recommend it to you

Violet, Emerald, and Mr. M: When we're human, and we're gonna be~

Emerald: I'm gonna blow my horn! *pretends to play trumpet*

Mr. M: I'm gonna live the high life! *pretends to play guitar*

Violet: I'm gonna do my best to take my place in the suuuuun~

Violet, Emerald, and Mr. M: When…We're…HUMAN~! *song ends* That was fun!

Star: It was great! Now, next question for Emerald: "Okay I will sound totally ridiculous but if you could sing a duet with Star, what would it be, and can you sing it right now?" Oh geez. Pick wisely, Emerald.

Emerald: *smirks* Hmm, such a difficult question- Star…

Star: NOOOO. WE ARE GOING TO ANNOY THE HECK OUT OF EVERYONE. *laughing*

Emerald: That's the point! It's so ironic and so overplayed, and you can't punch me since I'm at my house!

Star: *laughing* I can't!

Aqua: *plays song*

Emerald: How did she…

Star: *begins speaking* Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

Emerald: I love crazy!

Star: *giggling* All my life has been a series of doors in my face! And then suddenly I bump into you!

Emerald: I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING! 'Cause like *in a deep voice* I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talkin', or the chocolate fondue!

Star: *giggling still* But with youu~

Emerald: *in a deep voice still* But with you, I've found my place!

Star: I see your face!

Star and Emerald: And it's nothing like I've ever seen befoooore! *screaming* LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOOO-*laughing*

Violet: Stop it! *laughing*

Mr. M: I did not think I would hear this out of Emerald's mouth. *laughs*

Red: Oh my god, I thought I wasn't going to hear Frozen for a while.

Cherri: You have no idea. *giggle*

Star: *giggles die down* I swear, I hate you for making me sing that!

Emerald: But Star, Love is an open*screams* DOOOOOOOOOOR!

Star: *dying of laughter* Haha, stop it! Stop it-t hahaha. *becomes serious*

Violet: OOH. Star got a request earlier to do this scene.

Emerald: *seriously* Star…stay with me. Because…I love you so much.

Star: Emerald…repeat the words you just said.

Emerald: No…I can't. You'll vanish!

Star: *looks Emerald in the eyes* Emerald…Please?

Emerald: No, I can't! I won't!

Star: *close to tears* EMERALD!

Emerald: *looks at her*

Star: Let me believe everything you said was true…Let me believe in everything you believed in.

Emerald: Star…I love you. Please don't go.

Star: Okay. Thank you, Emerald.

Emerald: Star…

Star: Thank you…for giving my life to me. *goes invisible*

Emerald: *screams* STAR!

Red: My god, the emotions. Anyway, question for-

Boomer (Light): ALRIGHT, WHO WAS SINGING FROZEN?!

Red, Violet, Mr. M, Aqua, Cherri: *point to Star and Emerald*

Boomer (Light): Seriously guys!

Cherri: Well since you're already here, why don't you and Aqua chat for a bit with us!

Aqua and Light: Sure!

Cherri: Intros?

Aqua: Hey guys, Kagami Aqua here!

Light: Hey minna-san, Kagamine Lightning live!

Red: So, continuing. A question for Aqua AND Light. "Aqua, I would love to hear you sing a few lines from a Panic! song. With Light." Ooh.

Aqua: *smirks at Light, who smirks right back*

Light: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Aqua: *begins singing* Baby we built this house of memories

Light: Take my picture now, shake it 'till you see it

Aqua: And when your fantasy, becomes your legacy

Light: Promise me a place…

Aqua and Light: In your house of memories!

Light: Geez, Princess, I didn't even know you listened to Panic!.

Aqua: *smirks sweetly* There's a lot you don't know. And don't call me Princess.

Light: Can't do anything to me, so I'll call you what I want, Princess.

Aqua: *smirks with no humor* Oh, trust me I can and will punch out those pretty blue eyes of yours.

Light: Aww, you think my eyes are pretty. That's sweet, Princess.

Aqua: Grrr… I swear-

Cherri: Okay! Before Aqua punches something, let's move on. A question for Red. "Red, I love your covers and your duets with Cherri. I was wondering when you guys would cover Magnet?! You guys are a cute couple, and I'd love to hear it!" *blushing* Why do so many people want us to do that?!

Red: *texts Cherri something*

Cherri: *reads the text, blushing* STOPP. *texts him*

Red: *texts her again* Yeah, no.

Cherri: *reads the text, blushing more* NO! I WILL FIND YOU AND MURDER YOU! *texts him*

Red: *texts her again* Yeah, not unless I get to you first.

Cherri: *reads the text, blushing* Calm, Cherri, I'm not going to kill anyone today. *texts him*

Red: *reads her text, smirking* Anythingggg…?

Cherri: If you'll shut up. *texts him, smirking*

Red: *blushing* You are a sadistic little girl. A cute, little, sadist. *texts her*

Cherri: *smiles sarcastically* Love ya. *reads the text and texts him back*

Red: Oh, I know you do. We're just waiting for you to admit it…*texts the rest of the sentence*

Cherri: I do not…! *reads the text, blushing crimson* Well, everyone I'll be right back! *flies out*

Red: Well I'll be back. *flies in a different direction*

Cherri: *at Red's house* ALRIGHT, WHERE'D HE GOO… NOOOOOOOOOO! *gets held back by Emerald, when she sees Red on the other side of the screen with his iPod*

Violet: *reading the texts* So, this is how the conversation went:

"_**Red: Because we all know you're dying to do a cover of that song with me.**_

_**Cherri: Don't get any ideas…**_

_**Red: I have many ideas, most involving you… ^-^-"**_

Star: Wait, is he flirting?

Violet: Probably.

Star: Okay, continue.

Violet_**: "Cherri: I'm going to kill you!**_

_**Red: Not unless I tell everyone about recess… You seemed comfortable.**_

_**Cherri: YOU LITTLE SADISTIC- you know what, I'm not even going to try. Don't say anything, I'll do ANYTHING.**_

_**Red: Hmm, anything…?**_

_**Cherri: Sure, if it gets you to shut up, and you don't want me say anything about YOUR secret…**_

_**Red: You sadistic little- Pinky I will go over there and kill you.**_

_**Cherri: Love you too, Red.**_

_**Red: Oh, I know you do, I'm just waiting for you to do what you **__**did in kindergarden.**__** Remember, **__**Pinky…?**_

_**Cherri: Oh, you better run**_."

And that's where the conversation ended. Well, someone's got things to explain, hmm…

Cherri: UUUGH. I have nothing to explain, he's lying!

Red: Okay, sure. By the way, nice hoodie, Cherri.

Cherri: *back in her house* Thanks, it's going to be the last thing you see for a while.

Red: *escaped back to his house* Not while I'm here. So, we never actually answered the question.

Cherri: *calms down* Well, I mean… I don't know. You wanna do it?

Red: Sure, if it's with you. Actually… *texts her something*

Aqua: Again with this?

Cherri: *reads texts, and smiles at Red, winking at him, texting him*

Red: *reads the text and smirks at Cherri* Alright, Violet, Aqua, go to my house, Emerald, come with me. We're switching houses for a bit.

Violet, Aqua, Emerald, Red: *fly to the opposite house*

Red: *sits by Cherri* Okay, so we've decided to do an actual cover, but do a preview of a parody version, the lyrics inspired by Juby and Rachie's version. Ready, Cher?

Cherri: Ready when you are. *begins to sing*

'_Top or bottom', that's not the problem! How did this come up again?_

_Hosting a livestream on Google Hangouts with our 2 best friends._

_Everything was going so smoothly, right until I messed it up._

"_Hey, I'm Red's girlfriend!" I said and broke the comment box._

_Now I know the simple thing I did that day_

_Was a mistake, that I regret 'till today._

_We're as clean as boards, I know you know that too_

_So why do I…pretend I'm in love with you?!_

Both: _Why did we ever call on Skype? You should've left the call that night._

_But no, you didn't and now we've got ourselves, in a mess alright._

_Shippers left and right, making me question my whole life._

_But though it's painful to say out loud, the truth, is..._

Cherri and Red: And we're done! *texts each other the rest of the sentence, smiling like idiots*

Star and Emerald: *steal Cherri and Red's iPods*

Cherri: Give it back!

Red: Yo, not funny. Hand it over.

Star: *smirks* So this is what the text says,

**Cherri and Red: Though it's painful to say out loud, the truth, is I might be falling for you.**

Aqua, Light, Violet, Mr.M, Star, Emerald: EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!

Cherri and Red: *blushing crimson, hiding their eyes behind their bangs* Umm…

Aqua, Light, Violet, Mr.M, Star, Emerald: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Cherri and Red: N-N-N-NOTHING!

Star, Violet, Light, Emerald, Mr. M: This. Isn't. Over.

Aqua: Alright, now that Cherri and Red have clearly confessed to us their relationship-

Cherri and Red: *blushing* Shut up! I don't like him/her!

Aqua: -We have another question for Red, and one for Mr.M. "HIYA! I just finished watching the anime Angel Beats! and I was thinking that maybe Red and Cherri could do a Japanese or English voice acting scene of the last scene with Yuzuru and Kanade, and Violet and Mr. M could do Yui's final scene with Hinata. PRETTY PLEEEEEASE?!" I, for one, love this show, so I'd love to see you guys do that. And, Star and Emerald did part of the Kanade/Yuzuru scene, so…

Cherri: *blushes* I, personally wouldn't mind doing it.

Red: I'll do it.

Violet: *blushes crimson* I-I guess I'll do it.

Mr. M: Sure, why not… Maybe that'll be the next thing we do.

Star: Vi, Cherri, why're you blushing?

Cherri, Violet: N-NOTHING!

Emerald: Here's the Hinata scene:

"_**Hinata: I'll marry you!**_

_**Yui: Huh? *turns to him***_

_**Hinata: I said I'll marry you. I'm serious. No matter what you had in your past life, what handicap you have, I'll still marry you today.**_

_**Yui: But I was paralyzed! I couldn't move or anything-**_

_**Hinata: I said it doesn't matter what handicap!**_

_**Yui: …**_

_**Hinata: Even if we met in life, even if you couldn't move, even if you couldn't have kids, I'll fall in love with you. Even if there's a one and six billion chance of that happening, I'd meet you.**_

_**Yui: *smiles slightly* We'd never meet. I was bedridden at home, you know.**_

_**Hinata: *smiles and stares at the sky* And I'd be playing my baseball. I'll probably strike a ball right through your window. And when I'd go to retrieve it, you'd be there. How's that sound?**_

_**Yui: …Good.**_

_**Hinata: We'd start talking, and I'd be there with you, taking care of you. I want to be with you forever.**_

_**Yui: My mom would be there for me. Could you lighten her load?**_

_**Hinata: Count on it.**_

_**Yui: I'm glad…"**_

Star: Well, Vi, invite me to the wedding, 'kay?

Violet: I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PULL YOUR- *goes silent, blushing*

Mr.M: *blushing, mentally thanking the gods it was really dark where he and Violet were sitting* Don't read into that.

Star: O-kay. Here's the actual Yuzuru scene:

"_**Yuzuru: …Because I…I love you so much.**_

_**Kanade:…**_

_**Yuzuru: Why won't you say anything?**_

_**Kanade: If I tell you how I really feel, I'm afraid I'll vanish.**_

_**Yuzuru: Why?**_

_**Kanade: I came to say thank you. For extending my life.**_

_**Yuzuru: What do you mean? How did you know?**_

_**Kanade: When I first stabbed you, I noticed you didn't have a heart.**_

_**Yuzuru: But-but that alone-**_

_**Kanade: You regained your memories when you fell asleep on my chest. You were listening to the sound of your beating heart in my chest.**_

_**Yuzuru: Kanade…Please, don't go. I love you.**_

_**Kanade: Yuzuru…repeat those words you just said.**_

_**Yuzuru: *close to tears* No! I won't! You'll disappear!**_

_**Kanade: Yuzuru! Please!**_

_**Yuzuru: I can't do it! I won't!**_

_**Kanade: YUZURU! **_

_**Let me believe what you said is true! That life is really a beautiful thing worth living!**_

_**Yuzuru: *embraces her* Kanade, I love you!**_

_**Kanade: Right. Thank you.**_

_**Yuzuru: *crying* Kanade…**_

_**Kanade: Thank you for everything… for loving me.**_

_**Yuzuru: Kanade…!**_

_**Kanade: *smiles slightly* Thank you for…**_

_**Giving my life to me. *disappears***_

_**Yuzuru: *falls to the ground, frantically grabbing the air for a piece of her, then screams* KANADE!" **_

Red, Cherri, Emerald, Star, Light, Aqua, Mr. M, Violet:…

Cherri: So…emotional.

Violet: Yeah. Anyway, question for Cher. "Hello, just wondering if you could play Mario Kart against Red to see who'd win?" Obviously Cherri.

Red: Oh? *smirks* Well, let's just see how Miss Blackjack does.

Cherri: *smirks* You're on, Mister Joker. Mario Kart 7.

Star: Wait, what do you guys get if you win?

Cherri; Oh, that's right. If I win, you have to sing Pon Pon Pon.

Red: *grimaces* Fine, but if I win… I don't want anything.

Cherri: Okay-Wait, what?

Red: If I win, that's all. I at least got to play with you.

Star, Violet, Aqua: AWWWWW!

Cherri: *blushes* T-thanks. You won't have to do anything. Ready to lose, Joker?

Red: *smirks* I'm ready when you are, Blackjack.

_Twenty minutes later_

Cherri: NO! I WANT A REMATCH!

_One hour later, Splatoon Turf War_

Red: HOW?! JUST HOW, EXACTLY?! I CALL A REMATCH!

_And for the rest of the night, they played games, and joked around._

_Two days later, Saturday_

Robin's POV

It was finally Saturday! I was going over to the girls' house with Mitch, and I was excited. I got up out of bed and brushed my teeth, and put on my training purple and black hoodie with ½ cut sleeves, black leggings, and purple Nike sneakers. I ate my breakfast and opened the door to run over to the girls house. I got there and rung the doorbell. The Professor opened it, and smiled down at me.

"Hello Robin, come on in." He let me in. Time to train.

**A/N: I have no idea where that livestream was going. It was everywhere, from anime to covers to ships to videogames. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Adios!**


	11. Blackmail Training!

School Days: Book 1, Chapter 10- Blackmail Training!

**A/N: Hola! So, things are starting to get real after this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. Rights to their respective owners!**

Robin's POV

I walked in as the Professor talked. "So the girls are up and in the training room, waiting and setting things up, and I just let the boys in a few minutes ago-"

"AWWWWW NO! WHO THE BALONEY LET THESE MONKEYS IN HERE WITHOUT SUPERVISION?! GET AWAAAAAY!" Blossom and Buttercup screamed. I was trying to fight a smirk. Professor sighed.

"Goshdarn, it's way too early for this. Robin, could you please tell them to calm down while I make breakfast. Did you have anything?" I shrugged.

"I had a waffle, so does that count?"

"Nope. A waffle is not a meal." I pouted.

"It could be!"

"Oh goodness." He laughed. "Go and calm them down. Oh and make a seating chart so they don't start fighting. Please?" I laughed and nodded. I went over to the other set of stairs that led to the training room and scanned my hand and walked in to see the girls pinned to the floor, glaring at their boyfriends- Er, the boys, whom were smirking. Blossom had on a pink and black training hoodie, black capris that fitted about tight so they wouldn't hinder her training, and dark pink Nikes with a red outline. Her bow wasn't in her hair, her hair was put in a high pony that made her hair go up to her waist, where it's usual length was by her calves, held by a black hair tie. Brick was wearing a red and black training hoodie, black shorts that weren't too loose, and red Nikes. His hair was in a ponytail, his hat nowhere on his head. Buttercup was wearing a neon green training hoodie with a black outline, black leggings with a green line, and green Nikes. Her hair was in a braid with a strand framing her face. Butch was wearing a forest green training hoodie, black shorts and black Jordans. Bubbles was wearing an aqua blue hoodie with black outlines, black leggings, and black combat boots. Her hair was in a single ponytail, that was in the middle of her head. Boomer was wearing a blue and black training hoodie, navy blue shorts and blue Nikes. I looked at them and shook my head.

"Seriously?" They all began shouting. Aw man.

"IT WASN'T US THEY WERE HARASSING US!" "THEY STARTED IT! THEN WE STARTED FIGHTING!" "US?! YOU STARTED IT!" "NUH UH!" "YAH HUH!" "NUH UH!" "YAH H-"

"SHUT UP!" They went silent, glaring at each other. I sighed and grabbed the clipboard for the seating chart. They looked at me weirdly, as I started writing things down. I figured, keep me and Blossom in the middle of them, Buttercup and Brick next to me on both sides, Boomer between Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles next to Brick and Butch between Bubbles and Blossom. Perfect. I raced upstairs and found Professor in the kitchen again. He grinned.

"Well don't you work fast. Let me see." He examined the chart, and smiled.

"Perfect. At least there are no counterparts next to each other. Nice work. You get an extra pancake for helping me out with them." I smiled.

"Yay. And no problem, it's just like dealing with cats and dogs, only that they have superpowers." We laughed.

"Well, why don't you go call them up, so we can sit them down." I saluted, and I went to the training room door.

"YO DORKS, FOOD!" I ran to the table and I saw six streaks headed for the kitchen. Professor looked at the six.

"Alright, Blossom across from Robin, Buttercup to Robin's left, Brick to her right, Boomer between Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles next to Brick, and Butch between Blossom and Bubbles." They looked at him.

"Why?" Boomer asked.

"To keep you from fighting." He stated as everyone sat where they needed to be, and he served the pancakes, bacon and eggs. He looked to us all.

"I'll set up downstairs, and after you've finished, rest for 30 minutes, then we start. Thanks again, Robin." I mentally cursed him. They don't know…

"Thanks for what?" Bubbles asked. Professor looked to her.

"She came up with the seating. Now eat." As soon as he left, I felt 3 types of stares. The "THANK YOU GOD YOU'RE AWESOME" stare from Blossom and BC, the "Ohhh that's why" stare from the blues, and the "ARGH WHY ROBIN" stare from Brick and Butch. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you all staring at me? Let me eat my pancakes in peace." They laughed and we ate until BC and Blossom's iPods were blowing up with rings and notifications from YouTube and their friends. They groaned, and glared at the boys, especially Boomer. The boys looked a bit frightened because they were literally glaring at them with fire in their eyes, Blossom especially.

"This is all your fault. And even Megan, impartial, sweet Megan is telling us, "Invite me to the wedding after Robin's, 'kay?" WHEN MEGAN STARTS TO SHIP US TOGETHER, THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW WE'RE SCREWED." My eyes widened at Blossom's words.

"WHAT?! SHE SAID THAT?! AWW MAN MY BUTT IS A GONER RIGHT NOW…" I was interrupted by a text from Megan herself.

"I know something you don't know…" It read. I groaned and started banging my head on the table. Blossom and Bubbles looked at me concerned.

"Robin, what are you doing?" They took my iPod, read the text, and BC immediately dragged me out of that room before I burst into tears. She dragged me upstairs and went the girls room, and locked it. She let me go, and I flew to the bed, and wanted to cry. Buttercup went to me and sat down next to me as I sighed and turned to the wall. She patted my back.

"Robin, you know you can tell me what's bugging you. I'm here to listen." I turned to her.

"BC, did you notice when I went silent in the livestream?" She had a mini flashback to that moment.

_"__Violet: I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PULL YOUR- *goes silent, blushing*_

_Mr.M: *blushing, mentally thanking the gods it was really dark where he and Violet were sitting* Don't read into that."_

"Ohh yeah, what happened?" I blushed.

"He, umm, he…uumm…he kissed me on the cheek." Buttercup's eyes widened.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" I sighed.

"He told me not to read into that. But that day, earlier when I met with him at recess, he and I…kissed. For real."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" I shushed her. She looked at me.

"Well, you're not the only one. Butch…h-he kissed me because I fell off the roof, he saved me, but got injured and-" She paused, blushing. "I was worried, Rob." I sighed.

"Seems like we've got a problem. But we mention NONE of this to ANYONE, understood?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I have a reputation to uphold!" She huffed. I laughed and she cracked a smile as we left the room to go train. We went back to the kitchen and saw them looking at me a bit concerned.

"Robin are you alright?" Boomer asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." He smiled, and I smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go downstairs and set up." Bubbles said, sounding annoyed. I looked at her questionably, but just assumed she was tired. We all went to the training room and Professor looked at us.

"Okay, so. This time, I came up with a new concept. All the girls, except Bubbles, since she will take turns with Robin, are ninjas. Bubbles, when they are done, you'll go with your sisters and repeat the mission again. Unless Robin wouldn't mind sharing the spot?" I shook my head.

"I'd rather share with Bubbles. And honestly, if you want, I'll sit out and do it individually with one of them when they're done. I figured it'd be even that way." Professor smiled.

"Thanks Robin. So, continuing, you are ninjas. Blossom, you are to get to the end with this gemstone" He showed the picture."-Hidden somewhere, and you must guide your sisters without getting caught, only using your basic skills, running, agility, and ice. I trust you can handle this mission, being the most advanced." She nodded. "Good. Your capturer is Brick-" She whipped her head to Brick, who smirked maliciously. "Brick, your mission is to catch Blossom before she gets to the end, guide your brothers and when you do catch her, you will have 10 second headstart after putting her in the cell to get the gemstone and reach the end before she does, all using your basic abilities of running, agility, and fire. Can you handle it?" He nodded and smirked. "Buttercup and Bubbles, you are to reach the top of this building," He showed them. "And then, using your regular vision, find your sister without getting caught. You will notify her when you reach the top, and then, she cannot help you. Buttercup, you will only use running, agility, and x-ray vision. Bubbles, running, agility, and water. Butch and Boomer, you need to catch them, and you will have a 10 second headstart to find Brick and get to Blossom before they escape and go after you. Butch, running, agility, and x-ray. Boomer, running, and agility. Is everyone clear?" They nodded.

"Alright, let's get you-" Hey was interrupted by a doorbell ringing. Professor went to go get it. Brick smirked as he slid over to Blossom.

"So, this is going to be fun. I have to catch you." She scoffed.

"Not like you will, anyway." He leaned closer to her ear.

"Oh? Well, I bet I will catch you." She chuckled.

"How's this sound: if I win, you have to sing Pon Pon Pon and post it to YouTube, and leave me alone for a week. If you win, I'm _all yours_ for a week." She said, leaning close to him at the last part. He smirked.

"I'll take you up on that, Blossy." He whispered smirking devilishly. They shook hands on it, as Professor came in with…MITCH?! I thought he was coming later?!

"Robin, Mitch is going to sit with you and watch. The rest of you, I hope you enjoy the last few seconds, because this is a 5 minute mission." Those few words had them falling anime-style. Basically, a five minute mission is a mission that allows them no breaks. They need to finish the mission in five minutes or less, and whoever doesn't, gets no lunch. That's why we have a small, yet right sized breakfast, so that way, we want it more, and work harder. Professor smiled.

"Yup. The reason why is because you will be doing this to the song "Follow the Leader" by Jennifer Lopez and Wisin and Yandel. That's where the concept is from. Alright, girls you have a ten second head start on my cue. Good luck." The girls and guys went in.

Blossom's POV

We went into the simulator, and immediately, it looked like Acapulco. Buttercup whispered to me.

"Are we actually where the video is?" I nodded. I looked at Brick, and he smirked. I looked at my girls.

"Alright, no super speed, keep up the stamina, and listen to my every word. Are you ready?" They nodded confidently. Brick came over to me and stuck his hand out.

"To a good mission, m'lady." He attempted to kiss my hand after taking it, but I pulled it and pushed his forehead.

"Not the time to be flirting. Unless you want me to win, which I will." He growled.

"We'll see who wins Pinky." I smirked, a newfound confidence rising. Professor gave me and Brick earpieces, and the blues and greens COM units, or walkie talkies.

"Remember, regular running. No superspeed. Are you ready?" We nodded. He went back out and shut the door, watching the cameras. He counted.

"Girls, start running on my cue. 3…2…1…GO!" We started running and we flipped over a truck. Once we were out of sight I looked at the girls.

"Alright, we split from here. Good luck!" I stepped up to the steps, and started running. I looked at the map where the Professor said the gemstone was located while running. I faintly heard Professor shout "GO!", and the music started.

**(****_Now Playing: Follow the Leader by Wisin and Yandel feat. Jennifer Lopez_****)**

I ran a bit faster. I saw it was located in a building with possible goons. I smirked.

"Easy. BC, the top of the building you're going to should be in 2 miles ahead. Beware of goons, okay?" I instructed Buttercup.

"You got it Blossy!" I stepped up with a power boost and flipped over a car. I connected with Bubbles.

"Bubbles, if you encounter goons, that would be a good time to use that water power you got. When you get to the top, you should see BC 5 buildings away. Are we clear?"

"Roger Blossom!" I smirked as the song started getting to the 2nd verse, and I arrived in front of the building where the gemstone was. I smirked as my bow was taken out of my hair. One end shifted to a hook, the other to a rope holder, rope attached to the hook.

"No one said I couldn't use my bow." I grappled the hook to the edge of the building, and the rope retracted toward a window. My feet kicked the window and broke it. All the goons spotted me. I smiled sweetly.

"Sorry boys, I need to borrow this." I cartwheeled and kicked the goon that went after me, and as I got to the gemstone, I back slapped the 2nd goon, grabbed the gemstone, and almost left, until the third goon kicked me, but I didn't drop the stone. I looked at him and glared, malice in my eyes.

"Alright, looks like we're doing this the hard way. Just so you know though…" I high kicked the goon in the face.

"…I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT!"

The only time I ever say this is when they try to get cocky with me. I spotted a pole like pillar. Perfect. I ran and grabbed onto the pole, feet out, spinning and kicking all the goons. I blew ice onto the floor, and escaped.

Well, almost.

"Tsk, tsk Blossy. Never underestimate me." I smirked.

"Let's do this. I'm gonna have so much fun with this."

No One's POV

Blossom smirked as her capturer finally found her, but she wasn't giving any satisfaction to him. He lunged at her skillfully, but she did a split down the middle, and when he was close enough, she did a back walkover and kicked him in the stomach, landing him at the edge of the building.

"Aw, Brick, gotta do better than that." She taunted. She created an ice shield, hitting it, increasing the resistance as he pelted fire pelts. She finally jumped towards him and hit his feet with the shield, transferring the ice, freezing them. He growled as she flipped to the other building. He unfreeze his feet, and flipped and saw her on the ground. He smirked, grabbed a slightly medium sized rock, lit it and blasted it towards her. She turned to check clearance.

"Alright, it's-AAAAGGHHH!" He did a flamedriver right to her chest, knocking her back and trapping her in a cell, also dropping the stone. He smirked as he took the stone.

"Thanks Blossy." He ran up and off. She growled. Her sisters connected.

"Blossom, we see each other at the buildings. Butch found me, but I trapped him somewhere, but he's catching up. What now?"

"Same. Boomer's really strong, but I may have drained him somewhere." Blossom smirked as her 10 seconds was up. She started running.

"You're on your own. Try to find me. I might be at the end eventually, if Brick doesn't get there first. Work together, but try to split. Good luck!" She started to see Brick and smirked.

_With Bubbles_

The song played back to the 2nd verse. Bubbles had three minutes to find Blossom. She saw a goon coming towards me, but she double flipped over him and continued to run. Until…

"Oh, Princess, you reeaally need to work on your trapping skills." She whipped her head around and glared.

"Oh hell no. You. Did. Not. Just say that!" She started pelting water, and created water goons. She smirked at Boomer.

"Get him. Leave him alive, though." She said to the goons and started running again. But what she wasn't expecting was for Boomer to kick her in the back and knock the wind out of her. He smirked.

"Easy. Is someone getting rusty?" Bubbles' eyes started to glow a dark color.

"OOOH I AM **SO **DONE WITH YOU IDIOTS!" She punched him in the stomach and high kicked his face. He coughed, but smirked. She back flipped and used a water ring and he started gurgling. Bubbles ran and flushed him down the roof tops.

"Remember, don't kill him." She started seeing the exit, but as she jumped, Boomer flipped over her and ran. She growled.

"You're annoying!"

"That I am, Ms Utonium. Oh and don't jump, there's a gap. Later, two~!" She fell through the gap.

"Don't call me "two"!"

She ran and heard the 30 second warning bell. This was it.

_With Buttercup (2 minutes prior)_

Buttercup ran as soon as she got Blossom's last order. She flipped over some goons that found her, and straddle jumped, kicking two of them, and attempted to punch the person behind her, and didn't know it was Butch. He grabbed her arm and flipped her. He smirked.

"Cupcake, I hope you're not going easy on me." She growled.

"Why would I? Seeing as its only going to take me a minute to beat you." She said calmly, dropkicking him. He growled.

"You're gonna regret that." She smirked.

"Try me." He punched her, but she dodged, getting bored, but he faked her out and punched her stomach, jumping to the ground.

"Later, Cupcake!" She growled, coughing, and ran. She jumped off the building and spotted Blossom ahead of her, catching up to Brick. He was pelting fire as she countered it with ice. She threw one to Brick's side, making him drop the stone, but when she went to go get it, he tripped her, tripping Buttercup in the process. Brick and Butch smirked.

"Well, looks like it's the end. I hope you enjoy not having lunch today-AAAAAAGGH!" They were cut short as Boomer blasted into them, drenched. Bubbles smiled and ran to the finish with 20 seconds.

"Bubbles: mission complete." As the boys attempted to get up, Blossom and Brick ran towards the finish, where the stone had fallen. But they both jumped and crossed at the same time.

"Blossom and Brick: mission complete." They glared at each other. Butch and Buttercup and Boomer ran but as soon as the song ended, a bell went off, signaling that the three failed.

**_End of song_**

"Buttercup, Butch, Boomer: mission incomplete." The stimulator went back to normal, as the kids exited and Professor looked at them.

"Analysis: Blossom, you utilized what you were given and guided your sisters the best you could. However, had you not caught up, you would've failed. You need to keep your guard up a bit longer. Brick, you actually did quite well. But remember, flamedrivers are only used in slight emergencies. I will tell you what you are to do to break the tie in a minute. Buttercup, you cannot get distracted over seeing your sister, but otherwise, it was fine. Butch, you kinda flew under the radar. Bubbles, it was a clean mission. You utilized your water, you utilized your goons. The only thing is to control your temper. Boomer, you cant underestimate your enemy too much. Now, the tie, you must attempt to beat Robin, using only your agility. Whoever beats her, passes. The other gets half credit, but may not eat. You will be allowed a drink, that's the half. Robin, don't go easy on them. Blossom first." The two entered the simulator and immediately, they were in a training room. As the girls started to fight, Robin bit her lip, and blasted a purple energy ball. Mitch's eyes widen.

"R-R-Robin has POWERS?!" They kids avoided his eyes. Professor looked at them, but heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get that. Brick, watch the kids." He went upstairs and opened the door to see Princess and her group. Princess smiled fakely but convincingly.

"Mr. Utonium, we happened to have some info on your daughters that might be interesting for you." She said calmly. Professor looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Mandy handed Princess the photos. She handed them to Professor.

"Someone took a few pictures of your daughters being a little too cozy with the boys." Professor looked at every photo, and was shocked and a bit angry. The girls and boys could be friends, but they were too young to date!

"Hmm, well,, I'll deal with the girls. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He said annoyed. She smiled.

"Oh, no problem." Professor closed the door as Princess smirked.

"They'll be ours by the end of the month!"

Professor went downstairs and looked at the kids seriously.

"Girls." The girls flinched at his tone. Uh oh.

"Y-yes, Professor?"

"WHAT is this?!" He showed them what looked a lot like pictures…of them.

Oh no. They were caught.

**A/N: Done! I'm surprised I finished, but starting next chapter, things are getting interesting. Until Chapter 11, Sayonara!**


	12. Art Of Immunity: Part 1

School Days: Book 1

Chapter 11: Art of Immunity: Part 1

**A/N: Hola! So, from here on out, things get a bit more interesting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, or the songs used. Rights to their respective owners.**

Bubbles' POV

We were caught. At the wrong place and time. Professor looked angry.

"Well! What are these photos?! I thought I warned you that you may be friends only! You're not at the age to date yet. And anyway, I thought you girls didn't like them, about four months ago. What happened?!" We looked down at the floor, and even Robin looked down. The boys bowed their heads.

"Professor, believe us when we say that it isn't what it looks like! We met with the girls during recess to apologize for our previous behavior, but in separate spots." Brick said. Professor fumed.

"Brick, if what you're saying is true, then would you mind to tell me why there's a picture of Blossom on top of you?!" Brick and Blossom's eyes widened and they blushed as they took the picture. Their eyes widened even more. Professor turned to Butch.

"And Butch, would you like to explain why there's a picture of you KISSING BUTTERCUP?!" I looked at BC, and she and Butch snatched the picture and looked exactly as Brick and Blossom looked. Then Professor turned to Boomer and I. Uh oh.

"And Boomer, would you like to explain why there's a picture of you kissing Bubbles' cheek?!" We both looked at the picture. Sure enough, there was. Then he turned to Robin and Mitch.

"And Mitch, would you like to explain why there's a picture of you KISSING ROBIN?!" They blushed and took the picture and their eyes widened. Professor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Boys, step outside to the living room. I need to talk to the girls. In private." The boys nodded, and left with downcast looks on their faces. Professor turned to us, a stern look on his face.

"Girls, I thought I raised you better. I told you that I didn't have a problem with you being friends, but dating at such a young age isn't good for you. So, I've decided that it's best to keep your distance from the boys for a little while. I understand that your Kickback is coming up, but until I feel like you are mature enough to control your feelings for them, I will speak to Mojo to have this arranged." We gaped. WHAT?!

"But Professor, we don't like them like that! We're only friends! We swear we can explain!" We shouted. He looked at us sternly.

"I'm sure you can, but that doesn't change much about the situation. Training time is over, and Robin, you are VERY lucky that I am not telling your parents. Up to your room. Now."

"But-"

"No buts. Upstairs now!" We frowned and went out of the training room and flew past the boys upstairs. They tried to go after us, until I saw Professor clear his throat. We all went to our room, but I left the door open a crack, so I could hear the conversation. Mojo showed up five minutes later, and Professor showed him the photos. Mojo didn't seem to look shocked, but turned to Professor.

"John, I'm sorry, what is the problem?" He looked at Mojo, and pulled him to the other side of the room, while the boys sat on the couch dejectedly.

"Maurice*, I'm afraid of my girls and your boys, not counting Robin and Mitch, dating at a young age, whether they have developed feelings for each other, or they will. I think it's best to keep them apart for a while, just to make sure of what's going on." Mojo's eyes widened.

"John, don't you think you're being a bit rash? I mean, I think they would say something if they needed to."

"No, I'm not. Mojo, I don't want them to get into those problems so early. Also, if they do, and it crashes and burns, that will ruin their truce and friendship. So, I think we should give them space. At least for a few weeks." Mojo sighed, and I gasped.

"Alright, but who will watch them at school?" Professor thought about it.

"I will ask their friend Princess to keep an eye on them for three weeks."

"What?!" I exploded. My sisters looked up from their depressed states and looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" I looked at them, anger written on my face.

"So, not only will we be away from the boys for three weeks, but Princess is going to be watching us to make sure that we stay away from them!" They looked at me in disbelief.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" I listened again.

"-Really? Alright then, thank you Princess. Have a great day." He hung up. "She said that she'll do it. Now, I need to talk to the girls, and you need to explain it to the boys." Mojo sighed.

"John, just don't be too hard on them. I'm agreeing to do this, but if I see that it's causing negative effects, I'm pulling the plug on my part." Professor nodded as Mojo went and took the boys. Professor started to come up the stairs, and I closed the door and went to my beanbag. He knocked on the door.

"Girls, I'm coming in." He opened the door to see us looking angry, depressed, and blank. He sighed as he saw our expressions.

"Girls, understand that I am doing what I'm doing to protect you-"

"From what? We do not have feelings for them in that way. If you would let us explain, you would understand." Blossom said coldly. Professor shuddered at her tone, but looked at her sternly.

"Alright then, explain what happened. All of you. Blossom, first."

"Brick told me to meet him at the fountain, and I did. He apologized, and then showed me this sakura tree behind the fence near the fountain. We were on a hill, so when I tried to push him down the hill, he took me with him, and when we ended up at the bottom, I ended up on top of him. That's all." Professor nodded and turned to Buttercup.

"Right, well, basically, I met Butch at the ball court, and he apologized, and he took me to the school roof. We saw Blossom and Brick and decided to make good blackmail-"

"You spied?!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but not the point. Anyway, I tried to get a better look, but Butch told me to watch out, but when I turned, I fell off the roof and he saved me, but he took the fall. I brought him to the nurse and when he woke up I started yelling at him and he kissed me to shut me up. That's all." Professor nodded, and turned to me.

"Boomer met with me, apologized, and we were talking and out of good fun, he kissed me on the cheek and ran off. That's literally all that happened." He looked satisfied with that, and turned to Robin.

"Mitch met with me, apologized, we hung out, and I don't know what came over me, but we sat down near the play dome, and kissed, but neither of us knew why. It wasn't intentional, I swear." He sighed.

"Thank you for explaining it to me, but that still doesn't change much. Robin, I'm going to drive you home, so make sure you have your stuff. Let me get my keys, and you three stay here." He left. Blossom got her iPod. I looked at her incredulously.

"Blossom, what are you doing? What if he catches you?!" Blossom sat on her bed, and texted someone. Then she looked at us.

"He won't. And anyway, I just apologized. That's all." Buttercup looked at Robin who was glaring at the floor.

"Look Rob, we're all upset about what happened, because people can't seem to understand that we're just friends. But, hey, what's there weeks going to do to us?"

"It's not that. I'm upset because Lily's coming back and she's going to have her hands all over Mitch, taking advantage of the fact that I have to stay away from him!" We all looked at her with smirks.

"Are you crushing on Mitch?!" She blushed.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT AALL!" We laughed as Professor called for Robin. She said bye and left. I sighed and flopped on my bed. I could feel my sisters' stares in the back of my head.

"Aww, what's wrong baby blue?" Buttercup said, coming over to me. I sighed.

"These weeks before Kickback are going to be heck." I mumbled. Blossom looked at me sympathetically.

"I know. Hey, to take our minds off of it, let's practice what routines we'll do!" We smiled.

"Yay! Let's go!"

_With the boys_

Boomer's POV

Once we got to the house, and Mojo opened the door, we all sat on the couch and glared at Mojo. He sat down across from us.

"Spill. What's going to happen with us and the girls?" Brick said coldly. Mojo sighed.

"Promise me you won't take your frustrations out on anything or anyone?" We looked at him glaring.

"No promises." He looked at us sternly.

"Alright. Professor doesn't want you near the girls for a little while. And by a little while, he means 3 weeks." We stood up.

"WHAT?!" He gestured for us to sit.

"Listen. He thinks that you guys might end up dating at a young age, and he doesn't want the girls, nor you, to be going into those problems yet. So, he decided that for three weeks, you may not speak to each other, or be near each other unless required. Also," He looked like he was hesitant to tell us. Butch glared.

"Say it!"

"*sigh* Princess will be watching you for the three weeks, to make sure Professor's orders are going through." Brick, Butch, and Mitch exploded.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Mojo glared at us to sit down. I looked at Mojo incredulously.

"Mojo, why did the Professor choose her and her group to watch us? Why not just tell their friends?!"

"He assumed that Princess was friends with them." Brick rubbed his temples.

"This is ridiculous. We don't even like them that way! Heck, we're barely friends, but we've started to become friends." Mitch nodded.

"I mean, you 3 have it a bit different, but I've known Robin long enough to be her friend, but not more than that!" Butch groaned.

"Why can't everyone just understand that we aren't in a relationship?!" Mojo looked at us sympathetically.

"I suspected this. Boys, don't worry too much. I told him that if this got out of hand, I'm pulling the plug on my part. Meaning," He smirked. "Screw the rules. Get your girls back. But only if I start noticing that it's affecting you. Sounds good?" My brothers and I smirked.

"Yup." Mitch nodded in agreement, but then lost the color in his face. I looked at him weirdly.

"Uh, Mitch, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"What about Kickback?!" Our faces paled at the realization. We looked to Mojo pleadingly.

"Mojo, please let us contact them the day of Kickback!" He smiled.

"How could I not? However, I advise you to be careful." He said simply. We nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we found a way to deal with this. I'm going to go make sandwiches." He disappeared into the kitchen. Brick smirked.

"Boys, if we want to kick off our first Kickback with a bang, we need to start coming up with ideas and practicing them. Am I clear?!" Butch and I threw a fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Mitch smiled.

"I'm gonna help you with that." We smiled.

"Let's go!"

_Two and a half weeks later_

_Friday, Day of Kickback_

Blossom's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-*click* I yawned. It was 7:30. I was so tired, but I was in a fairly good mood. We only had three days left of our 'restriction from the boys', as Bubbles put it, and luckily, Mojo's given them immunity to this today, according to Megan, who's been acting as our bridge.

Unfortunately, however, we weren't given that immunity by Professor. But, I decided that if we avoid Princess, we should be okay, however, I'm beginning to think that we won't be able to. Bubbles and BC woke up a few minutes later. They looked at me and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"Morning Blossom." They said simultaneously, and tiredly. I smiled sleepily.

"Morning girls. Do you remember what day it is?" They smiled.

"Kickback." I nodded.

"Yup. Also, the Ruffs have immunity today because of Kickback." Buttercup lowered her eyes, sort of like a glare.

"And we don't?" I nodded with a look of casual disappointment.

"Yepa yepa*." Bubbles sighed.

"That's stupid."

"I know. But Professor refused to change his mind. So, we have to live with it. Stay here, I'm going to brush my teeth, and then I'll go make breakfast." I stood up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

After that, I went back to the room and peeked in to see Bubbles asleep in her aqua blue bed with her name on it in white cursive (we got separate beds last year in our colors. BC's is pastel green with her name in white cursive, and mine is in tropical pink with my name in white cursive. And since Robin practically lives here and our room is so big, she has a perfectly sized tropical purple bed, with her name in white cursive.) while Buttercup was fixing her bed. I knocked.

"Hey, go brush your teeth and then wake up Bubbles." She nodded.

"You got it Blossom." I headed downstairs and started cooking breakfast. Soon enough, Professor came to the kitchen dressed. He smiled.

"Good morning Blossom."

"Morning." I said, not looking at him. He sighed.

"Are you upset that I won't let you be immune today?" I turned to him after I turned the stove off.

"Yes, in fact, I have a problem with that because it's not fair. Mojo trusts them enough to give them immunity, while we have to continue to be watched. I mean, Brick gets to be free today while I have to continue to be watched like a hawk!" He stood there and listened. I continued.

"We deserve at least one day after following the instructions for two and a half weeks. And anyway, we have two days left after this. One day won't do anything." He looked at me softly.

"I understand your frustrations, but I don't want to risk anything too early. However," I listened intently. "I will give you minimal leeway. Princess will be instructed to leave you alone, but you are in charge of making sure that you aren't too close to the boys. Understood?" I smiled brightly.

"Yes sir!" He smiled. I put the eggs and waffles on plates and Bubbles and Buttercup came down and thanked me for the food and we ate silently. Then, all the dishes were placed in the sink, and I flew up the stairs with my sisters behind me. Buttercup looked at me.

"Did you ask him?" I smirked.

"Well, we still can't get too close to them, but Princess and her group aren't stalking us today!" They high fived me.

"YES! Finally. Let's go, I wanna rub it in Mandy's face!" Buttercup shouted. I rolled my eyes and Bubbles giggled. I decided to FaceTime Robin and tell her the good news. She picked up.

"_Hola."_

"Hey Rob. So, guess why you're going to love me?"

"_Tell me it has something to do with immunity?"_

"Right on the money, Vi. The mean girls squad isn't allowed to stalk us today. But we still can't get too close to the boys."

"_I'll take what I can get. Hurry up, I'm on my way there, though I'm walking. I wanna rub it in Lily's stupid face."_

"You and Buttercup are so alike sometimes. And it would only make sense for you to walk, you live a block away. Bye."

"_Bye."_ I hung up and started to get ready. I put on a black shirt with a dark pink soft light sweater, dark blue jeans, and pink Converse. I left my hair in a side ponytail, with my red bow and black glasses with the pink bow. I looked over at my sisters.

Buttercup was wearing a black shirt, her lime green soft light sweater, dark blue jeans, and her green Converse. Her hair was in a low ponytail, and she was wearing her black glasses with a green bow. Bubbles was wearing a black shirt, her aqua blue soft light sweater, dark blue jeans and her light blue Converse. She had her traditional pigtails and her black glasses with a sky blue bow. I smiled amused.

"We're matching." They looked at their outfits. Buttercup glared.

"We need to stop doing that." We laughed, grabbed our stuff and lunch boxes, and, once our ear buds were in our ears, we opened the door and saw Robin. She was wearing what we were wearing, except her sweater was light purple, and her Converse were purple. She had her hair in a braid, and her glasses with a light purple bow. Robin looked at our outfits.

"Looks like I unintentionally matched with you guys again." We laughed at her statement. I shook my head.

"How you own some of the same clothes we do, I will never understand." I muttered. She giggled. We finally arrived at school and it was 8:30 but before we entered, Buttercup stopped. I looked at her.

"BC, are you alright?" She hesitated.

"Is it bad that I'm kinda excited to see Butch after him not bugging me for two weeks?" I shrugged.

"Honestly, I am happy to see Brick. But oh well, maybe it's just us." Bubbles and Robin nodded. We walked to the courtyard and found our class. We saw our friends.

"Hey girls! So, did the Professor give you any immunity?" Marisol asked. I smiled.

"Let's just say the mean girls squad isn't allowed to stalk us today. But we still can't get too close." Ayumi and Crystal looked at us incredulously.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO FIND THEM!" They rage whispered. Megan smiled nervously.

"What they mean is that they have been dying to see you, so you should talk to them." We smiled at her and looked and saw them with their friends. Ayumi seemed to text someone, and it might've been Tadashi, and he seemed to tell the other guys something and they ran to do something. The boys shrugged and looked around. I had an idea. Buttercup and Bubbles seemed to catch on.

"No. If I do that, I'll seem girly." Buttercup whined.

"Oh, it's once in your life, calm down." She sighed, but wasn't able to hide her smile. We ran up to the boys and unexpectedly jumped and gave them a hug, causing them to tip a little.

"WHOA!" They regained balance and stopped spinning. I looked up at Brick with a big smile on my face.

"HI." He chuckled at my antics.

"Oh my God. Did you go on sugar, or did you finally get some immunity?" I jumped when he said immunity. He smiled brightly, which I had to admit was kinda cute. He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled.

"YES!" I rolled my eyes.

"Put me down and let me explain, weirdo." He smirked and brought me closer to him.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll cost me my immunity and I'll be mad at you forever."

"Heaven forbid." I blushed heavily, as he set me down. My sisters and Robin were also being put down. I looked at all the boys.

"So, here's what's happening. Unlike you, we're not allowed to be too close to you, but the mean girls squad isn't no longer required to stalk us today." They high fived. Then the best thing happened.

"What are you doing?! Do I need to remind you that you have an agreement to stay away from the boys for three weeks?! It hasn't been three weeks yet!" I smirked evilly. We turned around to see Princess looking smug. I looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh, but Princess, didn't you get the news? I convinced my dad to give us some immunity, and even though we can't get too close, you and your goons aren't allowed to stalk us anymore. So ha!" The color on Princess, Mandy, and Lily's faces paled, while Brandy smiled, and gave us a secret thumbs up. We smiled back. The girl was changing in a good way. Lily smiled.

"Oh, but if we told the Professor of what just happened, you wouldn't have immunity. So watch it." Robin looked at her as if she were dumb.

"Oh my gosh, do you not have anything better to do with your life?! Goodness, I know you're Mitch's stalker, which you better stop, but it's getting out of hand!" Lily fumed.

"I'm not a stalker, I just need to take care of my problem, and that's you! I saw the picture, how dare you steal my first kiss, man-stealer!" Mitch decided to step in.

"Alright, first of all, she's not a man stealer, because I don't like you! Second, we both leaned in and did that, so don't pin the blame on Robin that she was my first kiss! Third and finally, I don't belong to anyone! Alright! I am not owned by anyone except the person that takes care of me, unless someone has something to say?" He looked at Robin for the last part, and she blushed. Lily screamed, and stomped off. Princess glared.

"This isn't over." I glared.

"I believe it is. Go do something with your life and leave us alone today." Princess and Mandy stomped off, Brandy walking after them. Brick and Mitch smirked. Aw man. As Mitch went and bothered Robin, Brick slid next to me.

"Well, seems like someone was overly defensive. Care to tell me why?" Brick asked me. I blushed.

"What? You're delusional Jojo." He pulled me closer.

"Am I really? 'Cause I will tell you-"

"As cute as this is, and as MUCH as I want to post this on social media, we need you guys to go inside." Mary Jane said with a knowing smile. I blushed and pushed away from Brick.

"If I get my LIMITED, mind you, immunity taken away, I'm never talking to you again."

"EHHH?!"

_In the classroom, 10:00_

We settled in and Mr. Goldman began to speak.

"So, who's excited for Kickback this year?" We all cheered, but the Ruffs sat there confused. Mr. Goldman saw it.

"Well, remember, we have three new students who don't know why. You see, boys, on the day of Kickback, what we like to do is that day, you will be free to either go to the music room and practice or just have free time, the library, or just sit it the classroom and do anything as long as you don't cause trouble. So it's like a free day." They smiled at that.

"So, I will take attendance, and then, the people that want to go places will line up, and the ones who want to stay here will." He quickly took attendance, and the girls and I got up and asked him to go to the music room and he said we could. I was in charge. Our friends following us out. We looked at them.

"What? We haven't done a lot of things together in a while." Anna said. We laughed and went to the music room. I saw note as I entered that said, 'For Blossom' I looked at what was hidden behind the note. It was another note from Mrs. Keane. Turns out that we had free use of the room. I smiled.

"So, what are we doing-" My iPod rung with the song, "On My Mind" meaning it was Brick. I blushed.

"Aw man."

Don't judge me.

I was trying to mute it, but BC saw it and snatched my iPod and picked up.

"BUTTERCUP!" I screeched. His face appeared and Anna smiled.

"Why hello! This is Anna speaking! How can I help you?" Mike looked at the camera.

"_Anna, what are you doing with Blossom's iPod?" _Anna blushed lightly.

"Checking something. Now, how can I help you Brick?" Brick grinned amused.

"_You could find a pretty pink-eyed girl and put her on the phone. I actually need to talk to her, please." _Ayumi took the reign as I hid behind the piano.

"Hmm, I don't know. You need to answer a few questions first." Tadashi chuckled.

"_Ayumi, put her on the phone. Don't torture the guy." _Ayumi blushed a bit.

"Shut up! I wanna make sure he's not going to hurt my friend. You know, since he's on her mind so much." I sunk in my hiding place. I'm so screwed when Brick finds me. Christian piped in.

"What are you talking about?" Marisol's face turned light pink and she smirked.

"Mr. Brick, would you like to know what Blossom has for your ringtone?"

"_Shoot. But I swear, Blossom if you're listening-"_

"She is! She's hiding because she's embarrassed." Bubbles clarified, smiling.

"_Okay, but I swear, if the ring tone is some sort of corny Justin Bieber song, I will find you and I will kill you."_

"Oh, it's FAR from that." Crystal said with a smirk.

"_You make it sound like it's worse."_ Phillip said. Crystal had a minor blush. Yaya grinned.

"Oh no, it's not worse, it's just embarrassing for her."

"_Yaya, what is it?" _William asked. Yaya blushed.

"I was getting to that!" Megan rolled her eyes and looked towards the piano where I was hiding.

"Guys, as cute as the ringtone is, we should really spare Blossom some mercy. Brick tortures her enough as it is. And anyway, if we tell him you realize he's probably going to find her and do something that might cost her her immunity, right?" I blushed heavily and all the girls laughed and John looked at the camera confused.

"_Just say what the ringtone is!" _Megan glared.

"No! I'd rather not get killed by Blossom, you know!" Robin rolled her eyes.

"Oh, she's not going to do anything."

"YES I WILL SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP!" I shouted. Mary Jane looked at me.

"So, Blossom, do YOU want to tell him what it is?"

"No, I'm going to spare getting tortured, thanks." Elmer raised an eyebrow.

"_You make it sound like Brick's going to hold you against your will."_ Buttercup and Bubbles smirked.

"No comment Elmer." I pinched my nose and had had enough. I tiptoed behind BC and snatched my iPod back. Buttercup protested.

"Hey, we weren't done interrogating your boyfriend!" I blushed crimson.

"_**BUTTERCUP!"**_ Everyone laughed at my expression. I looked at the camera and saw Brick, the arrogant smirk on his face.

Goddamn it.

"_Well…" _I glared at him annoyed.

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT?!" He just laughed. I groaned.

"Ugh! I hate you." He smirked amused.

"Love you too."

"UGHHHH! BYE!" I hung up. That was too close. I sat far away from my friends. Anna sat down with me, and everyone followed suit.

"Aw Bloss, we're sorry. We just meant to joke around." I huffed.

"I know you meant well, but it was embarrassing." Anna smiled sympathetically, but then got an idea. She grabbed Buttercup's iPod.

"I'm borrowing this!"

"Ask me first next time!" She nodded, and after typing something in, the instrumental to Friend Like Me started to play. I looked at Anna, she looked scared out of her mind, but pushed through and donned a fake smile. What is she up to?

**Friend Like Me by Robin Williams**

**From Aladdin**

**(Fun fact: I am doing this based on the cover of this song by Annapantsu, or Anna.)**

Bubbles started secretly recording her as spoke the beginning.

**Anna (spoken): ****Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here!  
So, why don't you just ruminate,  
Whilst I illuminate the possibilities!**

She smiled at nothing in particular. Then she sang.

**Anna (singing): Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves,  
Scheherazade had a thousand tales.  
But master you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves  
You've got a brand of magic never fails**

**You've got some power in your corner now!  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp!  
You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how.  
See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say:**

I was amazed. I had never heard Anna sing. But she was really putting life into the character. I smiled.

**Chorus:  
"Mr. Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down?"  
You ain't never had friend like me**

**Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd  
Come on whisper what it is you want;  
You ain't never had friend like me!**

She walked around and really acted and sung the song well.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service.  
You're the boss, the king, the shah.  
Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish.  
How 'bout a little more baklava?**

We clapped as she held the note. She smiled brightly.

**Have some of column A try All of column B,  
I'm in the mood to help you, dude.  
You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Oh my. No no. My my my.  
Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull this  
Out their little hat?  
Can your friends go poof?**

She made a gesture with her hands.

**Well looky here.  
Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip,  
And then make the sucker disappear?**

**So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,  
I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,  
You've got me bona fide certified;  
You've got a genie for charge d'affaires.**

**I've got a powerful urge to help you out,  
So what you wish, I really wanna know?  
You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,  
Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh –**

Anna held the note and we stared, shocked at her capabilities.

**Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three.  
I'm on the job you big nabob!  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me**

She posed with a hand on her hip and a bright smile. We stood up and clapped.

"Thank you!" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Anna, who knew you could sing like that!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Well, I don't really sing in front of people. That's all." We laughed. I got up and grabbed my sisters and went up to the mics. I looked up the instrumental I was looking for and placed it on the speakers. Megan started to record us.

**Alive by Sia**

**(I'm having the girls sing the line they think fits them.*)**

**Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles: I was born in a thunderstorm**

**Blossom: I grew up overnight**

**Bubbles: I played alone, I played on my own**

**Blossom and Bubbles: I survived**

**Hey**

**Blossom: I wanted everything I never had**

**Bubbles: Like the love that comes with light**

**Buttercup: I wore envy and I hated that**

**All: But I survived**

**Buttercup: I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go**

**Blossom: Where the wind don't change**

**And nothing in the ground can ever grow**

**Bubbles: No hope, just lies**

**And you're taught to cry in your pillow**

**All: But I survived**

**Blossom and Buttercup: I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**

**Bubbles: I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**

**All: I'm alive**

**Blossom: I'm alive**

**Buttercup: I'm alive**

**Bubbles: I'm alive**

*(This is part of the explanation) Our lives were back when we were younger were packed in this song. We sung this almost every day now as a reminder that we were fighters. It took more than sticks and stones to break us.

**Buttercup: I found solace in the strangest place**

**Bubbles: Way in the back of my mind**

**Blossom: I saw my life in a stranger's face**

**And it was mine**

Our friends stared at us as we sang what could have been described as our first years of living. The passion and fire in our voices was something you couldn't take away.

**Bubbles: I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go**

**Buttercup: Where the wind don't change**

**And nothing in the ground can ever grow**

**Blossom: No hope, just lies**

**And you're taught to cry in your pillow**

**All: But I survived**

**Bubbles and Blossom: I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**

**Buttercup: I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**

**All: I'm alive**

**Blossom: I'm alive**

**Bubbles: I'm alive**

**Buttercup: I'm alive**

The girls looked at our fierceness and our attitudes, and smiled.

**Blossom: You took it all, but I'm still breathing**

**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**

**Buttercup: You took it all, but I'm still breathing**

**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**

**Bubbles: You took it all, but I'm still breathing**

**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**

**All: You took it all, but I'm still breathing**

**You took it all, but I'm still breathing**

I grabbed my sisters' hands as we sang.

**Buttercup: I had made every single mistake**

**That you could ever possibly make**

**Blossom: I took and I took and I took what you gave**

**But you never noticed that I was in pain**

**Bubbles: I knew what I wanted, I went in and got it**

**Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't**

**Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles: I told you that I would never be forgotten**

**Bubbles: And all in spite of you**

Bubbles sang the part with power and grace. Something only she could do. We started again.

**Bubbles: And I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**

**I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing**

**Buttercup: I'm alive (Bubbles:(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**

**Bubbles: (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**

**I'm alive (Blossom: (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**

**Blossom: (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**

**I'm alive (Buttercup: (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**

**Buttercup: (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)**

**Blossom: I'm alive**

I held the note, the power in my voice never leaving my voice. The girls smiled at the power and fierceness in our voices.

**All: I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

We ended with a strong smile and a strong note. The girls clapped.

"Yay! You guys are going to be a force to be reckoned with at Kickback!" I smiled, but I heard my iPod ring again with "On My Mind". Bubbles smiled.

"Why is Brick calling you again?"

"To find out what my ringtone was. "On My Mind" eh? Well, that's a good thing to know." I heard a familiar voice behind me as the person snaked their arms around my waist, pulling me from behind. Megan smirked amused I turned around to see Brick smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I need to put a bell on you? Lemme go." He shook his head.

"Nah." I tried to slip out but to no avail. I tried pushing until I just gave up. He pulled me to his chest. He smelled like cinnamon.

"I don't like you." I mumbled into his shirt, blushing.

"Sure. Anyway, I need to talk to you…" He mumbled the last part in my ear. I sighed. I looked at him to find any evidence of lying, but there was none. I looked to my sisters.

"I'll be right back. Don't get too close to your boyfriends. All of you."

"Shut up!" I laughed as the boys entered, and Brick dragged me out. I stared at him bored.

"Alright Casa-idiot, what do you want?"

"What are you doing for Kickback, anddd… w-who're going with?" I smirked.

"Did you just stutter?"

"No."

"Liar. And, I'm not going with anybody guy wise."

"Mmm…wanna go together?" I blushed.

"I hope you remember, I don't have full immunity."

"Screw that. And anyway, we're going as friends." I smiled with and eyebrow raised.

"Sure. I'd rather go with you and keep all the annoying guys away."

"Consider me your personal annoyance shield. And vice versa."

"Sounds reasonable." I said, slightly amused. He smiled, equally amused. He then checked the time.

"It's 11:40. Do we get early dismissal?" I nodded.

"I'll see you here at around 8. Right?" He smiled.

"Consider it done. Well, we should head back to the classroom. We're getting out at 12." I nodded. We went in to see Anna, Ayumi, Megan, Yaya and Crystal asleep, Mary Jane playing the piano with Elmer, Bubbles talking to Boomer, and Buttercup talking to Butch, Robin listening to music with Mitch, and the other boys asleep. I shook the girls awake, and Brick woke up the guys, and we all headed to the classroom. My sisters and friends went to their seats, while I went to go sit with Brick at my seat. I grabbed my earphones out of my bag, and started to listen to the piano cover of "Lean On". I felt Brick take off one of them.

"Can I help you?" He put the earphone on and lied his head on the desk. I did the same, and shut my eyes.

"Wake me up when we leave."

"Gotcha."

_17 minutes later_

Bubbles' POV

"Alright class, you are dismissed. Have a great day!" I smiled.

"Time to go home and practice! What are you going to do, Boomer?" I asked. He stretched.

"Practice. Sleep."

"You're lazy, or just have nothing better to do with your life?" He looked at me shocked.

"Excuse you, I will have you know that I am preparing something cool for Kickback, and I have other things to do! But talking seriously, um…are you going with anyone to Kickback?" I blushed and turned away from him.

"Mm, no. Why?" He smiled at me.

"I wanted to know if we could go together as friends." I smiled casually, but inside, even though I shouldn't, I was doing cartwheels.

"Sure! And hey, wouldn't it make for a good time to get to know each other a bit more? And we could make a Vlog on it! And-" I stopped because I realized how excited I sounded. I blushed and Boomer smiled at me amused.

"Well, don't you sound excited? I'll meet you at 7:40."

"Great. But where?" He thought about it.

"Maybe your house. I'll meet you by your window and we can walk there. It's too nice to fly anyway…" I smirked.

"Or you just wanna be alone with me." He blushed scarlet.

"N-Not true! Dang it, don't be annoying." I laughed, and he eventually cracked a smile. We grabbed our bags and saw the redheads asleep, sharing earphones. I smirked.

"Sorry Blossom, this is too good." I snapped a quick picture and then we woke them up.

"Blossom…Blossy, come on, class is dismissed!" She opened her eyes and yawned. Boomer got Brick to wake up also, and he stretched and yawned. They looked around the empty classroom.

"How long were we out for?" Boomer checked the time. It was 12:00.

"20 minutes." Blossom nodded, grabbed her bag and her earphones, and walked out, Brick doing the same. Buttercup and Robin came up to us.

"Had a nice nap, Bloss?" She nodded.

"I was just tired." We nodded and the boys waved goodbye to go find their brothers. We walked out and walked to our house to go get food and then get ready. We got there in 10 minutes flat, and Robin texted her parents, so they knew when she was going home to get ready. I flopped on the couch with a dreamy look on my face. My sisters and Robin stared at me confused.

"Bubbles, are you okay in la la land over there?" I smiled.

"I'm just happy about Kickback, sister dearest." Blossom and Buttercup went bug-eyed.

"ALRIGHT WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR SISTER?!" I rolled my eyes and started to skip to the kitchen. Robin smirked.

"I know why she's happy." Buttercup started shaking her.

"Then tell us!"

"She's all happy and smiley because Boomer asked her to go to Kickback with him." I blushed.

"T-That's not it at all!" My sisters looked at me with surprised looks.

"Well, I'll be right back, I'm going to go KILL BOOMER!" She almost would have, if Blossom didn't hold her arm.

"Buttercup, you will not kill Boomer. So, he asked her. What's wrong with that?"

"He forgot to ask for PERMISSION! I have a good mind to slap him!" Robin rolled her eyes.

"Then Blossom has a good mind to slap Butch because he asked you too. And you were silent before Blossom came." She glared at Robin with a blush. I squealed.

"Aww, Butch asked you? That's sweet. Are you going with him?" She sighed.

"Yeah. But just as friends. Barely." Robin and I laughed. I looked at Blossom.

"Did Brick ask you to go with him?" She nodded.

"We're going as friends, and to keep the annoying people away." Buttercup smirked.

"So, like your knight in shining armor." She glared at her fiercely.

"No, not at all." She rolled her eyes. I looked at Robin.

"Did Mitch ask you to go with him?" She nodded. I smiled determined and checked the time. 12:20

"Alright, I have at least five hours to make you guys look FANTASTIC! But first, I need food in order to do a proper job." They laughed at my enthusiasm and we decided to go to the mall and get one tray of chicken teriyaki and one tray of shrimp rice from the Japanese food place so we could split it evenly at home. Once we landed in front of the mall and let go of Robin, we walked inside. I skipped somewhat like a little kid. Once we were close by the Japanese place, and we attempted to get in line, some girl shoved me off, so she could get in line with her two friends. Blossom looked at the girl with a cold stare as I got up from the floor.

"Um, excuse me, we were here first. So, I don't know where you got off thinking that you were going to shove my little sister and get away with it. So, you are going to apologize, we're going to get in line, and this isn't going to be a problem again." The girl sneered. She looked to be a teenager, as did the other two.

"I can do whatever I fucking want, and your bitchy little sister isn't going to do anything to me!" Blossom pushed me towards Robin and she caught me with willing arms, as she and Buttercup started to levitate up, their eyes glowing red until they were face to face with the girl.

"Oh, I don't think that you got what my sister was trying to tell you. Do NOT touch my sister and call her those vile names. Also, you must be new here or live under a rock if you don't understand who we are by now." Buttercup said dangerously. I levitated up, my eyes glowing red. The girls all gasped. I smirked.

"Shit! I should've recognized the eye colors!" The girl said, and they ran away. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"People just don't get it. Hey, the line is moving." We finally ordered our food, and Buttercup grabbed some duck sauce, and one packet of soy sauce, and we left with our food. We then went and bought smoothies. Once we were out of the mall, we flew home, Blossom carrying Robin, who was carrying the food, while BC and I carried the four smoothies. We sat in the kitchen and Blossom split the trays equally, so we all got enough food. By the time we finished and Blossom wrapped some up for Professor, it was 12:45. I smiled.

"Alright, you guys should get some sleep, while I walk with Robin to her house, and around 4:50, I should be back to get you guys ready." They nodded. Blossom looked at me.

"Just be careful okay?" I nodded. I was going to Robin's first to take a little nap, then when I woke up, I would pick some clothes for her, and we would walk to my house so I could get ready and get my sisters ready, and then wait for Boomer. I grabbed my keys, just in case (Professor gave us all keys for emergencies, and left a spare in the plant next to the door) and locked the house and left with Robin.

"Bubbles, can I ask you a serious question?" I nodded.

"What's on your mind?" She sighed.

"Do you think I was too defensive of Mitch?" I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about earlier when Lily was bugging her.

"Robin, technically you were a bit defensive even though you don't own him, but you had every right to be." She glared at nothing in particular.

"I don't understand why she called me a man stealer if she's not dating him." I laughed.

"Because she's as delusional as her spoiled leader on the situation." We laughed and went inside the house. Robin flopped on her bed to sleep a little different bit. I went next to her.

"_Oyasumi._" Robin said before dozing off.

"Oyasumi." I said and slept.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm done typing 20 pages of this long chapter. Next chapter is where things start getting a bit more interesting.**

**Translations: Oyasumi- Goodnight (JP)**

***"Yepa yepa" is an expression my mom uses sometimes. It's basically "yes".**

**Until Chapter 12, Adios!~Aqua**


	13. Art Of Immunity: Part 2

School Days: Book 1

Chapter 12: Art of Immunity: Part 2

**A/N: Hey again! So, the chapter has come…**

**Kickback!**

**Lots of singing involved.**

**And possible drama, who knows! Enjoy!~Aqua**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. Rights to their respective owners.**

No One's POV

_2 hours later_

Bubbles woke up to the sound of the piano version of Lost Ones Weeping. She yawned and smiled. Then she checked the time…

IT WAS TEN MINUTES TO 4! AND SHE NEEDED TO BE HOME BY 4:50!

Oh, she had a problem.

She got up quickly, and started to rummage through Robin's closet. After all, she would be one of the two leads, so she needed to look different. After ten minutes of rummaging and almost ready to give up, she smiled.

"Aha! So you do own good clothes!" She said triumphantly. She put the clothes on the computer chair Robin had, and started to go down to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She went down and went silently humming and made a ham sandwich. She saved the other half for Robin and ate her half. Then she got up and was humming up to Robin's room. She smiled and opened the door.

Her smile faded.

"ROBIN SNYDER GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED NOW!"

"WAAH! WHO'S THERE?!" Robin shouted startled, her hands in a fighting position. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Put your hands down, it's me you goof." Robin stared at Bubbles with the most annoyed look ever.

"Bubbles, it is literally only 4:20. What do you want from me?!" Bubbles looked at her questionably.

"Okay, did taking a nap give you amnesia to make you forget what we agreed on two and a half hours ago?!" Robin growled, and Bubbles sighed. "I said, since it was early, I would go with you to your house and we'd take a nap until 2, 2:30-ish. Then, I'd get you ready and be home by 4, 4:50-ish, so I could wake up my sisters, get them ready, and have time to get myself ready! That's why I'm rushing you!" She sighed and flopped back on her bed.

"Bubbles, we have plenty of time." Bubbles looked at her like her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Robin, I hope you remember, if you're late, Lily will find Mitch first, and you will not be-hear the end of it from him. I don't think you want that now DO YOU?!" Robin's eyes widened and she bolted out of bed. Bubbles smiled, she'd ask her about that later.

"Good. Put this on." She handed her the clothes and she put them on with minimal protesting.

"I don't think I'm going to like this." She said nervously. She wore a purple shirt with white stripes going diagonally in big Xs, purple and silver shorts, and purple Vans. Bubbles smiled.

"Am I good or what?" Robin smiled sheepishly.

"What." Bubbles frowned and smacked her on the arm, and she laughed, causing Bubbles to crack a smile. She sat her down to do her hair, Robin praying she wouldn't look girly. A few minutes later, Bubbles allowed her to look. Her hair was in a half ponytail with a white hair tie holding half of it up, and a purple bow covering it. Her white glasses with a lavender bow were on. Bubbles squealed.

"AAH you look awesome!" Robin rolled her eyes and grabbed her iPod and placed it in her front shorts pocket, and it fit perfectly. They walked out of the room and Robin went downstairs to see the half of the sandwich Bubbles made.

"Thanks Bubbly." She said, grabbing the sandwich. Bubbles smiled.

"Well, it's the least I can do." She said calmly. They left after Robin ate her half, and because they were in a bit of a time crunch, they quickly flew to the girls' house. Bubbles unlocked the door, but left it open just a crack. Then, to scare her sisters, she kicked the door open. A BOOM was heard and Bubbles and Robin ducked behind the door.

"What the heck? Who's there?!" Blossom said nervously.

"Tell me we're not getting robbed!" Buttercup said startled. Bubbles walked in, Robin following behind.

"It's just me, guys. Geez." The two sisters glared at the blonde. Blossom stretched, then looked at Robin.

"Wow. You look nice Robin. I'm guessing it's our turn?" Bubbles nodded and Buttercup groaned.

"Well, this won't be fun."

20 minutes later

"I present Blossom and Buttercup!" Bubbles announced and she walked back into the room to get herself ready. The two walked out of the room and Robin looked at them with a smile. Buttercup wore a green shirt with black Xs, a green and black skater skirt, and black flats. Her hair was down to about an inch below her shoulders with a green bow holding her bangs to the side. Blossom wore a pink blouse with silver Xs, a silver skirt with pink outlines, and silver ankle boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a pink bow covering the black hair tie holding it up. Bubbles came out ten minutes later.

"I'm done!" She said brightly. The girls looked at her impressed. Bubbles wore the same outfit that Blossom had on, but in blue and silver, and silver ankle boots. She also had a high ponytail with a blue bow covering the black hair tie holding it up. Buttercup looked at her, then at Blossom, then at Robin and herself, and looked at Bubbles nervously.

"Uh, Bubbles?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you and Blossom wearing the same thing and Robin and I are wearing two completely different outfits?"

"Because you're the leads." Their eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T BE LEAD, I DON'T WANT TO BE LEAD!"

"Oh my god, it's not that big of a deal! You guys are amazing singers and have practiced as much as we have. So stop freaking out." Bubbles said reassuringly. Knowing there was no way of getting out of this, they sighed and walked towards the door, headphones around their necks, and side bags around them so they had somewhere to put their iPods and headphones and glasses and head out the door. Blossom FaceTimed Brick, and Bubbles quickly texted Boomer that she'd meet him at school, since she left her house. Brick picked up on the second ring.

"Heyy Blossom. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. We're leaving the house, where are you guys?"

"Uh, well, we are at Kickback and thus far, we haven't seen Princess and she and her group hasn't seen us, so please come with your angelic face…s Faces! Y-yeah, faces, before she finds us. Please."

"Haha, very funny. We should be there…now. We're in front of the school. See ya." They cut off the call and soon, a red streak zoomed to Blossom.

"AAAAHHH SAVE ME I'M LITERALLY AFRAID FOR MY LIIIIIFE." Brick said as he put an arm around her, screaming. She yelped and looked at him scared as he laughed maniacally. She glared at him.

"I hate you."

"Sure."

"No, seriously, I really do." He smirked sarcastically.

"Mm, that's not what happened earlier…" She pulled him by the shirt so they were touching nose to nose.

"Never. Speak of it." She growled. He smirked amused and pecked her lips. She dropped him and covered her mouth, a crimson blush on her face. He flew up and stuck his tongue out.

"PAYYYBAAAAACK!" He flew off. She huffed and flew after him.

"GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, JOJO!"

"NOT ON MY LIFE, PINKY!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" She shouted as they flew into the school. The other six just stared in the direction that their siblings left in.

"Did that just…?" Butch started.

"Happen…?" Buttercup finished.

"But, what…what was he talking about when he said "Payback"?" Robin and Mitch asked simultaneously. They looked at each other, and turned to the other four superbeings.

Two were blushing. A bit, but it was there. And both were boys.

"When the guys were first created, we eventually figured out that the only way to defeat them was to kiss them. When we did, they exploded into their contents. So, I guess that was his payback." Bubbles explained, blushing as well from explaining it. Boomer sighed.

"Let's go before Brick ends up in the ER, and Blossom in the nurse." Buttercup looked at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Brick will end up in the ER from embarrassing Blossom to the point where she gets a nosebleed, to which she'll end up in the nurse." Buttercup nodded in understanding. They walked to the entrance and eventually found the big playground where there were booths of food and drinks, and decorations. There was a stage set up by the stairs leading to the playground, and next to it, a DJ booth. Mitch went back to the DJ booth, Robin deciding to go with him and the other four looked at the park and would've went to find their siblings, if they didn't see their streaks in the sunset orange sky. Blossom seemed to be laughing and Brick was smirking amused. Blossom finally dived to the ground, spotting her sisters. Once they reunited and Mitch and Robin walked over, Princess, Mandy, and Lily immediately pushed the girls out of the way and hugged the guys. Brandy sighed as she walked up to them and waved to Boomer as she helped Bubbles and the other girls up. He waved back amiably, seeing as she was being nice.

"Bricky-poo! You guys are just in time for our performance!" Princess shouted as she hugged Brick, who looked visibly uncomfortable. He gently pushed her off, as did the other three.

"Uh, hi Princess. We, uh, kinda promised our friends we'd find them as soon as we got here." Lily smiled as she once again held on to Mitch's arm, who looked visibly uncomfortable as well, making Robin growl a bit.

"Oh, but they can wait! You just got here! Come watch us! They're about to make the announcement! Trust me, it'll be so much better than hanging out with these losers." She said, glaring at Robin, who glared back at her. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Anyway, we were going to show them around, since they've never been here." Mandy rolled her eyes and wrapped herself on Butch's arm like a vine.

"Says the girl who's more directionless than a bat. We'll take it from here." Buttercup growled.

"Besides, don't you have a restriction? I'm sure you're father wouldn't be happy-" Princess started, about to hold onto Brick, but Blossom beat her to it and held his hand, a darkly amused smile on her face. Brick stared at her in surprise.

"Sorry, but I do recall telling you and your incompetent minions to stop spying on us, order of my father." She stated calmly. "Anyway, Brick and I came together, as friends mind you, so I'd rather not leave him with you if he's going to be uncomfortable." She said sweetly, making Princess growl. "Also, he's only being polite to avoid getting in trouble, but I have enough guts to say: Leave. Him. Alone." She said firmly, her eyes glowing red. Robin smirked and held Mitch's hand, and Buttercup, surprised, quickly stood in front of Butch. Princess huffed as the students started to gather for the performances.

"Ugh, whatever. We have a crowd to entertain. But I'll be back, Brick!" She said, glaring at Blossom, and they walked towards the stage, Brandy shooting them an apologetic look, going with them. As soon as they were out of earshot, Blossom and Robin sighed in…relief? and let go of Brick and Mitch's hands and were about to walk to find their friends, as Mitch chased after Robin, probably to ask her what that was about, Brick spun Blossom back around and looked at her, a surprised expression on his face.

"What…what was that? You defended me again, but you seemed…" He was at a loss for words, and Blossom found it to be secretly adorable. "You seemed…angry this time." He then smirked. "Jealous, even." Her eyes widened, and she huffed and turned around a blush on her face. She began to walk to the crowd, but not before saying:

"Tch, you're out of your mind, Jojo. I just was annoyed by her. Don't get any ideas."

With that, she walked away, her sisters snapping out of shock and running after her. Butch and Boomer went next to their brother, who watched as she walked away.

"Blossom sure is a mystery…" He chuckled.

"One that I'm interested in figuring out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Who's excited for the first performance of the night!" Anna announced. She was wearing a powder pink and blue dress with powder blue flats, and her hair was down. Everyone mildly screamed. The girls and guys found their friends, and watched Anna and Mike onstage.

"Well, let's just jump to it! Princess, Mandy, Brandy and Lily singing "Break Free"!" Mike announced. He was wearing a light blue plaid flannel shirt, black jeans, and blue and black Jordans. Everyone screamed, but less excited as Princess and her group walked up and on the stage, three of them waving as if they were famous. The lights darkened.

**Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd**

**Princess: If you want it, take it**

**I should have said it before**

**Mandy: Tried to hide it, fake it**

**I can't pretend anymore**

They, for lack of better words, were bad. They were out of key and pitch, and Anna was very close to calling her backup to sing, and then do their scheduled performance, but Mike put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let them get to the chorus. If they still make everyone's ears bleed, _then _you can call B, M and R." Anna blushed, and huffed.

"Fine."

**Lily: I only want to die alive**

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

**I don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really am**

"Okay, that tears it." Anna said after Lily attempted to reach high notes, and motioned to Mitch to cut the music and she walked onstage. Needless to say, Brandy looked relieved, but embarrassed as she walked off stage, leaving Princess, Mandy and Lily, whom were furious. Mike whispered, "It wasn't you. It was those three. You can sing five times better." She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks." Mike went with Anna to avoid any trouble as Princess started shouting.

"This isn't fair! We were scheduled to perform first! You can't cut us off!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Look, I was told that if the audience started to get irritated if the performers were bad, to have a backup. Now, if you don't want to end up banned from performing, period, you will wait until your next performance if you have one and get off stage." She said calmly. Lily scoffed.

"Who said you were in charge of us, because the last time I checked, you sing worse than a dying cat." Anna would've torn the girl's hair out, but Mike held her waist, causing her to blush.

"She actually can sing. She sings amazingly, so stop trying to criticize her. Please get off the stage." He said simply, and, not wanting to get Brandy mad for being rude to him, they exited, glares on their faces, and found Brandy and stood next to her, upset. As the students started getting impatient, expecting a performance, the lights went out and three girls walked onstage, and Anna cued Mitch to start, even though she couldn't see well.

**Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd**

A red spotlight came on and revealed Blossom starting, and everyone started to scream a bit. Brick stared at the girl, smiling secretly.

**Blossom: If you want it, take it**

**I should have said it before**

**Tried to hide it, fake it**

**I can't pretend anymore**

Blossom's spotlight darkened, and a purple one came on, revealing Robin, and everyone screamed more as she sang the part MUCH better than Lily, in Mitch's opinion as he watched the girl.

**Robin: I only want to die alive**

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

**I don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really am**

A yellow and powder pink spotlight came on Megan, who was in a yellow blouse with white jeans and flats, her black hair down, and Anna respectively, garnering more excited screaming, and two certain boys to watch with interest.

**Megan and Anna: This is the part when I say I don't want it**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

The spotlight turned into white lights and they start jumping and pumping their fists in the air, causing everyone else to jump and dance to the beat.

**All: This is the part when I say I don't want it**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

Everyone rocked to the beat and the spotlight turned into one yellow spotlight on Megan again, who walked, gaining the attention of a certain boy in the crowd.

**Megan: You were better, deeper**

**I was under your spell**

**Like a deadly fear I am, babe**

**On the highway to hell**

She winked and the spotlight darkened and switched to powder pink and went on Anna, who walked and sung like she owned it.

**Anna: I only want to die alive**

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

**I don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really am**

She hit the notes and the spotlight switched to a red spotlight and a purple one on Blossom and Robin.

**Blossom and Robin: This is the part when I say I don't want it**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

The spotlight turned into white lights and they jumped again, keeping the energy high.

**All: This is the part when I say I don't want it**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

They slowed down and the spotlight switched from pink to red to yellow to violet.

**Anna: Thought of your body, I came alive**

**Blossom: It was lethal, it was fatal**

**Megan: In my dreams it felt so right**

**Robin: But I woke up every time**

Robin hit the high note, causing screams of excitement among the students, and Mitch to smile at her.

**Oh baby**

The lights reverted to white and they jumped and had fun.

**Blossom: This is the part when I say I don't want it**

**Megan: I'm stronger than I've been before**

**Robin: This is the part when I break free**

**Anna: 'Cause I can't resist it no more**

**All: This is the part when I say I don't want it**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

They ended with a bang and a bow, and everyone screamed at the amazing performance. As Megan exited the stage, Blossom and Robin getting ready to do their ACTUAL performance, she was tackled by Yaya and Crystal.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Megan darling, who knew you could sing like that?! And don't worry, Anna's getting the same treatment. But who knew?!" Crystal said excited. She was in a white and black dress and black high-top Converse, and her light brown hair was down. Megan blushed in embarrassment.

"Trust me, I'm not that good-"

"That is a lie and you know it. Damn, you can sing." A familiar voice said as they wrapped their arms around the girl's waist, pulling her from behind. "And very nicely too." They whispered. Megan blushed bright red and rapidly turned in the person's arms and flinched just to see it was John. She glared and smacked his arm.

"Don't call me that! You're annoying. And let me go!" She said annoyed as she tried to fight his grip. He smiled amused at the girl's antics.

"Nope. I like you here. Next to me. So no annoying f-"

"Jonathan, don't you dare finish that sentence. It's not nice. And we're too young to be called that." Megan said with a warning tone. John rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to say that. And please refrain from calling me by my long name."

"Nope." She said, popping the P. "Not until you let me go." He smirked.

"M'kay. I'd rather keep you here." She groaned annoyed and gave up.

"I hate you. Severely."

"Sure." She sighed and just stayed in his arms, as he wouldn't let her go. Ayumi ran up to them, staring at Megan's position with a smirk before turning to everyone else.

"I'll deal with you in a bit. Look, the girls are about to perform!" The girls and the guys looked towards the stage as the Ruffs came up to them.

"The girls are performing tonight?" Butch asked. The girls nodded. Anna started to announce.

"Alright, our 2nd opening performance is the Powerpuff Girls and Robin singing "Party Tonight"!" Everyone screamed with excitement as the lights darkened on the stage.

**Party Tonight by XO-IQ**

**Bubbles: What's up, there's something in the air**

**That feeling when the weekend comes**

**Robin: Say what'cha doing way up there?**

**Buttercup: I think that we could have some fun**

**Blossom: I know this place where we could go**

**We're not invited, but who cares?**

**Buttercup and Robin: We girls are putting on a show**

**All: There's so much happening out there, out there, out there**

Buttercup and Robin pushed away from each other as they started to rile the crowd up more by their dancing, Blossom and Bubbles dancing with them.

**Mitch: (Party People!)**

Each girl began to do a separate set of poses on their line.

**Bubbles: Do whatever ever, ever**

**Buttercup: Be whatever ever, ever**

**Blossom: Dance forever ever, ever, ever**

**All: So climb out your window**

**'Cause we're waitin' for you!**

**We're gonna party tonight**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**We'll go crash the party! **

**Call up everybody! **

**We're gonna party tonight **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Forget what your head says, **

**We're young and we love it**

**We can do what-e-ver we like,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**So climb out your window cause we're waitin' for you **

**We're gonna party tonight.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**We're gonna party tonight!**

They switched it up a bit, and there wasn't a dull movement ever. It also gave them attention from a trio and a DJ.

"We need to top them. At all costs." Brick said, staring at a certain pink-eyed girl. Boomer nodded.

"Well, aren't you two on after this?" Brick and Butch's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

**Robin: Hook all your friends up with a text**

**We'll turn some speakers up and dance**

**Buttercup: Break rules like Charli XCX,**

**And throw stuff up on Instagram**

**Set fireworks up in the park**

**And watch them lighting up the air**

**Blossom: We'll crash out underneath the stars**

**All: There's so much happening out there, out there**

**Mitch: (Party People!)**

They did the separate poses again.

**Robin: Do whatever ever, ever**

**Blossom: Be whatever ever, ever**

**Bubbles: Dance forever, ever, ever, ever**

**All: So climb out your window**

**Cause we're waitin' for you! **

**We're gonna party tonight**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**We'll go crash the party!**

**Call up everybody!**

**We're gonna party tonight **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Forget what your head says, **

**We're young and we love it**

**We can do what-e-ver we like,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**So climb out your window cause we're waitin' for you **

**We're gonna party tonight.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**We're gonna party tonight**

Buttercup and Robin ran across opposite sides of the stage and did roundoffs, causing the crowd to go wild. Butch looked at Buttercup.

"Well played."

**Blossom: We don't need nobody, turn the lights up, turn the lights up up**

**Bubbles: We don't need nobody, turn the lights up, turn the lights up**

**Buttercup and Robin: So climb out your window (yeah yeah), cos we're waiting for you**

**We're gonna party tonight, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**We'll go crash a party, call up everybody**

**We're gonna party tonight oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**We're gonna party! oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Mitch: (Party people!)**

**So climb out your window, cos we're waiting for you**

**We're gonna party tonight oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh**

**Blossom: Do whatever, ever, ever**

**Bubbles: Be whatever, ever, ever**

**Buttercup and Robin: Dance forever, ever, ever, ever**

They posed and the lights darkened as the crowd screamed and the girls walked off stage, except Robin, who walked over to Mitch who was DJing. He tossed her a bottle of water which she took gratefully.

"T-Thanks. *gulp* I am so tired. And it hasn't even been intermission yet." Robin said breathlessly, gulping down some water. Mitch grinned a bit as he mixed some music.

"Heh, well, it's not easy singing so much in one sitting. But you're a pro; you have incredible range and stability in your voice to last until intermission and then you can rest. Hell, I'll buy you Gatorade and that watermelon ICE drink if you want." He said. She blushed, thankful that he couldn't see it and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good. And as sweet as that is, you don't have to." She said casually. Mitch looked at her after putting a song.

"Listen to me Birdie. No matter how much you want to be modest, you sing with the power of someone like Ariana Grande."

"Please don't call me that. And as flattering as it is to be compared to Ms. Grande, it's true. I can't sing that well." She said with a small smile. He rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but WHY THE HECK YOU LYIN'? WHY YOU ALWAYS LYIN'? HMM OH MY GOD." He shouted exaggeratedly. She giggled as he sort of acted like an idiot.

"STOP FREAKING LYING." He said with a huff. She laughed at his goofiness.

"You, my good sir, are an idiot. But I'll admit it's kinda cu-OOL. COOL. Y-Yeah. Whoo, is it getting h-hot in here, o-or is it just me?" She barely stuttered, fanning herself. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Uh, you okay?" She slapped on a smile, inside cursing at how stupid she was.

"Aha, n-never better!" She said nervously. He shrugged, and looked at the setlist. Robin tried to look at it, but he blocked her view.

"Ah ah ah, nope. Only I'm allowed to see it. What do you need to know?" Robin ducked her head down in a cute way.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it to you…-"

"Mitch, my man! Who's next on the setlist?" Butch said grinning as he and Brick threw their arms around the brown haired child. Mitch smiled nervously.

"Hey guys-Uh, why are you grinning like that?" He asked curiously. Robin looked to the two and saw an iPod in Butch's hand with the screen reading "Voice Recorder".

And she began to panic.

"Oh, no reason. Just fun seeing you goof off with your girl-friend." Brick said, getting close to Mitch's face and tilting his head a bit as if trying to say, "I DARE you to try and deny that in front of her" and she stared at him nervously, secretly wondering what his response would be.

Mitch, on the other hand, was freaking out.

He started breathing a bit more panicky and his heart was pounding a thousand miles per minute. Brick and Butch looked at the child with grins on their faces.

'_Brick, is he about to pull a Robin on this one?'_

'_Butch, I think he's about to pull a Robin here.'_

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mitch shouted, Robin falling anime-style. Brick and Butch sweat dropped.

'_This idiot. This poor, poor idiot pulled a Robin on Robin.'_

'_Brick, Robin doesn't look too good.' _They looked to Robin, who had a paled expression.

'_Trust me, I think she might have a plan. I hope. Otherwise, Mitch truly is an idiot.'_

What the two didn't know was that they were right. She decided to mess with him a bit. She gets up and walked in front of the two guys and faces him with a sad, innocent look on her face.

"I-I am not your friend?" She asks sadly. He starts to sweat nervously. Meanwhile, the two Rowdyruffs stare at her wide-eyed.

'_Brick, is Robin pulling a Starfire on him right now or am I dreaming?'_

'_Butch, I honestly can tell you: she is definitely pulling a Starfire on him.'_ **(A/N: If you know what this upcoming reference is, you are awesome.)**

"Uhh…" He was speechless, while Brick and Butch were recording the whole thing for future ordeals.

"I am not a girl?" She asks with a bit more force. Mitch starts to get really panicky.

"M-Maybe this isn't the best time…-" He started as he backed up a bit. He heard screaming and he looked back to Robin who looked like she'd smack him at any moment. He tried to back up while looking for an escape and bumped into Robin.

"If I am not your girlfriend, then what am I?" Robin asked with force. Mitch looked at the girl, trying to figure out what to say as he was panicking, oblivious to the fact that she was pulling a reference on him.

"Umm…Uhh…" Mitch was at a loss for words and Robin, deciding enough was enough, started to laugh.

"Oh, calm down. I'm just messing with you. Don't you know where that's from?" She said with a giggle. Mitch sighed in relief, but it was short-lived as he realized what reference that was.

"You pulled a Starfire on me?! How did I not realize that?!"

"Well, you pulled a Robin on me!" He blushed and glared in embarrassment. Robin laughed and quickly looked at the boys, who nodded. She smiled wistfully.

"You truly don't know how cute you are sometimes…" She whispered super softly to herself, and Brick and Butch just barely caught what she said, and Mitch didn't catch it.

"What was that Robin?" He questioned. She blushed a bit and quickly waved it off.

"U-Uhm, i-it was nothing! Trust me!" She smiled. He believed it and Brick and Butch facepalmed at their friend's stupidity.

"Okay. Try to watch the DJ booth okay? I'm going to go get your Gatorade and ICE drink. Glacier Freeze and Watermelon-Strawberry, right?"

"How do you know me so well? And you don't have to-"

"I want to. And again, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't pay attention to what you liked?" He winked and she blushed with a smile. He took a quick look at the setlist.

"Oh yeah, you two and some mystery person are up next. Mind telling me who the question marks are?" He asked and Brick and Butch looked at him incredulously and glanced at Robin, who quickly shook her head and her hands were motioning in a cut off signal as if to say 'NO HE DOESN'T'. They got the hint.

"Seems like they didn't tell you. Well, you'll just have to wait!" Butch said slyly. Mitch shrugged, then ran off quickly to the vending machines. Meanwhile, Brick and Butch smirked in Robin's direction.

"W-What?" Robin stuttered as Brick came a bit close to her.

"Cute, eh? Doesn't scream "I have a totally obvious crush on you" _desho_~?" Brick said, leaning super close to Robin's face, his piercing blood red eyes staring straight into her lilac eyes. She blushed crimson as she tried to read his expression.

"N-NO!" And Blossom and Megan happened to look in their direction.

"What is Robin doing?" Megan asked surprised.

"And with BRICK?!" Blossom shouted, feeling a small pang in her heart. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at their sister, who had an unreadable look in her eyes that looked almost like jealousy, but it was gone in a flash before they could decipher it, replaced with a fake smile.

"Blossom…"

"I'm going to go do something really quick. Be right back!" She said and flew off before anyone could stop her. Meanwhile, Robin noticed.

"Are you attempting to intimidate me?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"Well uh, it seems like Blossom saw. Look." Brick backed up and saw Blossom's fading streak. His eyes widened.

"No…No no no. Robin, please go tell them it's not what it looks like. I've gotta go deal with Blossom." Robin nodded.

"Duh. But why do you seem so worried? Afraid you'll lose your girlfriend?" She asked slyly. He looked at her irritated with a small blush.

"Heck no! I just don't want her to get the wrong idea. And she's not my girlfriend." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Sure. I'll get Butch to watch the DJ booth. Go talk to her." He smiled gratefully and flew off in her direction, and Robin told Butch what happened and then ran to the girls.

"Robin, what-"

"Brick and Butch were teasing me about something, and Brick was trying to intimidate me. That's all. I swear, they were just being annoying." Robin said pleadingly. The girls understood, but Buttercup and Bubbles still looked a bit worried.

"Blossom looked upset though. I'm not sure why…" The two said worried. Robin looked to the sky.

"I'm sure we'll know eventually."

Meanwhile, Brick flew and used his nightvision to locate Blossom.

'_Where the hell is this girl? And…why did she fly off? I'm so confused.' _Brick thought.

As dense as he was, he wasn't stupid, as his denseness was to a certain extent. He knew something was up with her. He finally heard a voice.

"…_And she loved you, and she's gone..."_ She sang softly. She then sighed.

"Why is Steven Universe so calming? And…AAAAAAAH. I'm no good sitting here and thinking about this!" She smiled at the sky and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I-I bet that he does that to everyone... it was just Brick being Brick, right?"

"Define exactly what I was being."

She quickly turned around and placed a hand on her heart, startled as Brick no longer remained hidden and walked up to the girl. She turned away from him.

"What, Brick?"

"What was I being?" She sighed.

"You were just flirting, right? And teasing."

"Wrong." Her eyes widened and she turned to him.

"What?" He grinned.

"I was teasing her because of something that happened between her and Mitch and I see that devious look in your eyes, no I am not telling you what it was because I actually have mercy on Robin's soul." He said, laughing at the last part as she pouted.

"Hmph. Ah well, sorry for being dramatic. I just freaked out because I swore she liked Mitch and stuff." He pushed her chin up to look into his eyes with a smirk.

"Sure it isn't because you were jealous?" She shook her head, jumping up with a smile playing on her lips.

"Nope! Let's go, the next performance should be on soon." She said flying off. He shook his head and felt his heart.

'_It's happening again…'_

"Ayumi, you have to sing at some point!" Crystal yelled. Ayumi shook her head furiously.

"No! I can't!"

"Lies! Are you sure you aren't nervous to perform in front of _Tadashi_?" Yaya said, teasingly getting a bit close to Ayumi's face. The girl blushed dark pink.

"N-NO! Honestly, I can't sing!"

"Now I call BS. That is a false statement if I've ever heard one." Blossom said, embracing Robin and pointing to Ayumi. Robin looked to Blossom.

'_He explained it?'_

'_Yeah. Even though he didn't tell me what happened between you and Mitch.'_

'_Ah, it's nothing.'_

'_If you say so.'_

"So, I have to go watch the DJ booth for Mitch. See you guys later!" Robin walked off to the booth and stayed there for a few minutes until Mitch finally came back.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked. He breathed, tired from running.

"Vending machines." He stated breathlessly. She grinned amused.

"Are you getting lazy?" He immediately glared at her playfully.

"I'll have you know-"

"Yo! So, are we supposed to go on now?" Brick and Butch came back, and Robin noticed Butch was recording her again. She glared at the two, who looked everywhere but her face.

"Yup. But-."

"Okay! We gotta drag your girlfriend away for a sec!"

"SHE IS NOT!"

"Sure. Let's go Robin!" Butch and Brick dragged Robin away to a part where no one could hear them. Butch ended the recording.

"So, not only do we have evidence against you to blackmail you, we need to go on. What are you going to do?" Butch said. She thought for a moment, but then saw the lights darken.

"Hide me." They did as she asked, and once they were close to the stage, they ran behind the DJ booth where Mitch couldn't see them. Anna was on stage.

"Alright! Next up is Brick and Butch with "Hot Wings" featuring Robin!" They walked on stage and the girls' and Mitch's eyes widened.

'_R-Robin?!'_

**Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) by Will. and Jamie Foxx feat. Anne Hathaway**

The music starts with drums, and then the instruments. Butch does a caw sound with Brick turning his cap back and Robin jumping a bit.

**Brick: Party in the Ipanema, baby!  
Brick and Butch: I wanna party  
I wanna samba  
I wanna party  
I wanna samba  
I wanna party  
Brick: And live my life  
Butch: (my life)  
Brick: I wanna party  
Butch: (party)  
All: And fly  
**Brick and Butch flew up and the crowd went crazy, Robin wishing she could go up with them. They smiled as Boomer used his wind powers to give her a rocket start and she flew into the air, flipping to the ground. She was shocked and the crowd was going crazy. She smiled and danced as they came back down.

**Brick: Imma fly, fly just like a bird**

**Butch: (But you are a bird!)**

**Brick: Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then**

**Butch: (okay)**

Brick boosted off the ground, taking Robin with him and threw her in the air, saying, "Your turn!" She flipped and used her arms to handspring into a landing.

**Robin: Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen **

**Butch: (hey)**

**Brick: 'Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**

**Butch: (hey)**

**Brick: 'Cause I just want to live my life and party **

**Butch: (hey)**

Brick spun Robin around as they danced and then she spun over to Butch as Brick sang.

**Brick: All I want is to be free, and rock my body**

**Butch: (okay)**

**Brick: Been around the world and I wanna live my life  
In Rio  
'Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize**

**Brick: I wanna party  
Butch: (party)  
****Brick****: I wanna ****samba****  
Butch: (party)  
****Brick****: I wanna ****party****  
Butch: (party)  
Both: And fly**

Brick backed up as Butch took the mic and faced Robin and they danced almost as if they were challenging each other. Mitch and Buttercup looked at the two, Mitch wondering how she'd learned to dance like that. And Buttercup wondering how Butch learned to dance in general.

**Butch: I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master  
Who shall sound from my  
Ghetto blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster  
You're too slow  
You need to catch up  
You can dance, and dance, but I?**

**Brick: ****I**** wanna ****party****  
****Butch****: (party)  
****Brick****: I wanna ****samba****  
Butch: (party)  
****Brick****: I wanna ****party****  
****Butch****: (party)  
****Brick****: I wanna ****samba****  
****Butch****: (party)  
****Brick****: I wanna ****party****  
****Butch****: (party)  
****Brick****: And live my ****life****  
****Butch****: (live my life)  
****Brick****: I wanna ****party****  
****Butch****: (party)  
****Both****: And ****fly**

Brick, Butch and Robin just started to dance around the stage jumping and hyping the crowd.

***instrumental***

**Butch****: *caws*  
****Brick****: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, ****hey**

"It's all you Robin!" Brick shouted as he and Butch got her ready and she stepped on their hands, holding their shoulders. She smiled nervously.

**Butch****: *caws***

Brick and Butch threw her into the air, and even though it looked like they were levitating her, she was actually floating upward, and the moment she opened her mouth, jaws dropped and Mitch was trying not to stare too long.

**Robin****: Lay ****a****, Lay ****a****, Lay ****a****, Lay ****a**

She held the note for a long time, and Lily was raging, the girls were shocked and Brick and Butch smiled at her courage.

**Robin****: Lay ****a****, Lay ****a****, Lay ****a****, Lay ****a****, Lay ****a****, Lay ****a****, Lay ****a****, Lay ****a**

Everyone went crazy as Robin floated back down and they danced like idiots.

**All: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
****Butch****: *caws*  
****All****: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Hey, hey, hey, ****hey****.**

The crowd went crazy. Anna smiled.

"Well, they aren't leaving the stage just yet!" The two boys looked to her in confusion when Boomer was pushed on stage in Robin's place as she went back to her fangirling friends, winking at the guys as if to say 'Don't worry'. Brick and Butch were more nervous as Robin disappeared again and Anna continued. "Remember, all performers get a "Performer Dare" pass." Brick and Butch's eyes widened.

"U-Um, w-what exactly is a "P-Performer Dare" p-pass?" Boomer stuttered out. Mike laughed at his friends' nervousness.

"So, every year that we have a Kickback, or an event that requires multiple performances, every performer gets a "Performer Dare" pass, or multiple, depending on circumstances or how many times they are scheduled to perform. It basically allows you to pick anyone, performing or not, to do whatever you want that's performance related. This time, we decided every performer gets three, but since you three are new, you guys get four. And they expire when Kickback is over and you aren't allow to get more once you've used them all." He explained. They nodded in understanding, thinking of people they could use it on. "Now, Robin, onstage please!" The boys almost had a heart attack.

"R-ROBIN?!"

She stepped onstage, smiling darkly at the boys, mainly Brick and Butch, who gulped. "She will be the first performer to use her first pass! Oh, and-" Robin motioned a cut off and he complied, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Oh, and did I mention you're not allowed to refuse?" The boys almost fell over.

"WHAT?!" She laughed hysterically.

"Nope! Now, Boomer…" He gulped, afraid. "You're safe! I'm leaving you off the hook." Boomer exhaled the breath he was holding, relieved, and Robin smiled as she motioned him to go offstage by Mitch. She then smirked amused as she stared at Brick and Butch, who were terrified. She smiled almost sinisterly, mischief flickering in her lilac eyes.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

**A/N: 20 freaking pages. Again.**

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! GODDAMN SUMMER HOMEWORK. But! Hopefully I can do a better job with this.**

**Until Chapter 13, Sayonara!~Aqua**


	14. A Sweet Halloween! Pt 1:Deals & Devils!

School Days: Book 1

Chapter 14: A Sweet Halloween?! Part 1: Deals and Devils!

**A/N: Hello musical readers! Aqua back again with a Halloween chapter for the occasion! Now I'm not going to ramble, so enjoy!**

**OH WAIT WAAIT QUICK NOTE: Since I REALLY REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS OUT ON HALLOWEEN, this will be temporary for about a week until Art Of Immunity Pt. 3 is done. Please understand and have a safe Halloween!~Aqua**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls or the songs/shows mentioned. Rights to their respective owners.**

Buttercup's POV

SO, would you believe me if I said I liked a girly song? Yeah, probably not. However, that is the case. I, Buttercup Utonium, am listening to a girly RIN song, not even a GUMI song, while me and my sisters and Robin are walking on our way to school (We're floating), WILLINGLY. No, there's nothing wrong with me. I just happen to like this particular Rin song, along with a few (like 5) others. I started singing the lyrics (in Japanese of course).

"_nee, kizuiterun desho? _

_wakatterun desho? _

_kakushi aji no koi gokoro _

_nigami toka sanmi to ka _

_souiu no mo tama ni wa ii wa _

_ijippari de wagamama na _

_sonna"amai mahou" tsukai _

OH YEAAAH Yeah Yeah!" Blossom removed an earphone, and glared at me.

"Buttercup, what is wrong with you?! AND WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Robin nodded, also removing an earphone.

"It's too early for you to be screaming."

"What are you singing anyway?" Bubbles asked, an earphone out. I smiled.

"Sweet Magic by Rin." They went bug-eyed.

"EH?! _BUTTERCUP DAIJOUBU?!"_ I laughed.

"I'm fine. I just happen to like this song. Bubbles, why do you have a smile on your face?" She grinned.

"I'M LISTENING TO IT TOO!" I smiled deviously.

"Then let's SING IT, SISTER!" We took our earphones off and put my iPod on full blast. It was in mid-song. Bubbles started.(**A/N: **_This _**is Bubbles,** _This _ **is Buttercup.)**

"_Tatta hitoku chi ga tari nakute_

_Akai ichigo mitaku iji hatte"_

"_Amai tokoro nante misenai wa_

_Kanpeki ni tsukuru mon"_

"_Hitori" "__Demo,"__ "Demo," __"DEMO!"_

"How do you live with them?" Robin asked. Blossom pinched her nose.

"_Vivo con idiotas." _We just smiled as we were getting to school and people were staring at us. Blossom hid her eyes with her bangs, while Robin just facepalmed. We had 4 lines left.

"_Nigami toka sanmi to ka"_

"_Souiu no mo tama ni wa ii wa"_

"_Ijippari de wagamama na"_

"_Sonna "amai mahou" tsukai"_

"**OH YEAAAH! Yeah Yeah!**

**Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie magical!**

**Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie yeah, yeah!**

**Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie magical!**

**Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie YEAH YEAH!" **We ended strong, my right hand and Bubbles' left in peace signs, our other hands pointing our iPods at the crowd. They clapped loudly, but were silent two minutes later. We just high fived each other when all of a sudden we felt a shadow creeping up on us. Then that shadow grabbed us by our waists and we started screaming our heads off.

"AAAAHHHHH! SOME CREEPER IS ON ME! UWAAAAAAAAAHAHAAHHH!"-Bubbles

"AAAAAAHHHH! GET OFFFFF! STRANGER DANGER! **STRANGER DANGER!** WAAAAAHHH!-Buttercup

"IT'S JUST US, CALM DOWN!" Wait what? We slowly turned around and saw two Rowdyruffs holding their ears in pain, and we screamed again, just so we would have time to run.

"**AAAAAHHHHH! CREEPY STRANGERS! HELP US! UWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"** We then flew off while they clutched their ears in more pain. They growled darkly. **(A/N: For those who don't get it, it's Butch and Boomer. Roll.)**

"OH NO YOU DON'T! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!"-Boomer

"WE WILL FIND YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"-Butch

Little did they know that we were smirking, and I high-fived Bubbles.

"Nice acting skills Sunshine! Now let's hide!"

"Why thank you! I try!" She smiled mischievously, and motioned for me to hide in the bathroom. We hid in the bathroom and I spotted a window and I motioned for Bubbles to escape out from here and I got out after her. We then spotted our classroom window and that it was empty. We entered, and hide under two desks in the back, and started laughing quietly.

"That was hilarious! They were so mad!"

"Yeah! They started screaming and we just flew off. I just hope they aren't too mad!"

"Pfft, yeah right. They know they can't be mad at us. Shhh, I hear something!" We went silent and invisible (our newest ability) as we heard the door get kicked open and voices.

"Oi, Butch, you'll need to fix the door. And besides, they probably aren't here." Boomer said with a hint of worry in his voice. Bubbles and I sat there quietly and still invisible. We listened to their conversation.

"So, why do you think they started screaming when they knew it was us?"

"I don't know but when I get a hold of Buttercup, she'll be screaming…but for mercy." I inwardly gulped. I'm so screwed when Butch finds me.

"Dude, don't be too harsh on her. I mean, I'm mad at Bubbles too, but I'm not gonna just sit there and pull her hair out or something. But she will regret screaming at me." I felt Bubbles shaking.

"Hmm. Where would they be?"

"Dunno. Music room?"

"Too obvious." True.

"True. Maybe they may be in here, but we need to look harder." Curse Boomer for being smart for once!

"Good idea. Look under all the desks. Also, use your X-ray vision."

Shoot.

I had to come up with something. I then remembered Itsy Bitsy, where we could shrink to a small size. I nudged Bubbles and whispered in an almost quiet voice, "Bubs, Itsy Bitsy!" She nodded, and shrunk, and became visible again. I repeated the process and luckily, there was an open closet door and we ran in there and hid behind a shoe. We heard the voices get nearer.

"They're not here!"

"Don't give up yet. Check the closet." I held my breath as Boomer opened the closet door. He looked around and shook his head.

"Not there. Maybe we should check the music room." He said, but he sounded just a bit suspicious.

"Hm, fine." We heard them close the door and their footsteps getting lighter. I motioned for Bubbles to come and we quietly flew out of there and grew to normal size. We began to tiptoe out of the classroom towards the window, until a dark, chuckling voice made me freeze.

"So, you _were_ in here, huh? Good work, Boomer."

Oh, we're screwed.

The window was open and we took our chances and flew out of there. They weren't far behind.

"**GET BACK HERE!"**

"**NEVER!**" We did the only thing we could.

Scream.

"**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **They held their ears in pain as they stopped and we flew faster. Huh, who knew how useful Sonic Scream was in emergencies, though it was more for Bubbles than me or Bloss. They growled.

"**GRR!" **I looked at Bubbles, who was as scared as I was. We then spotted our sister and Robin, and dived towards them and we hid behind them. They looked at us like we were insane.

"What are you doing?! And why do Butch and Boomer look angry?" Blossom said annoyed. We shook our heads in fear.

"Don't worry about it. Just make a ice dome and cover it with a fire dome! Please?!" She saw how scared we looked and didn't miss a beat. She used her ice powers to create an ice dome and hit it to forcify it, making it more sturdy and withstandable. Then she created a blanket of fire that looked weak but was in fact, powerful, it could give someone 2nd degree burns. The blanket covered the ice enough for it not to burn. We saw Butch and Boomer headed for the dome but Boomer stopped as he saw the fire.

"DANG IT! THEY'RE HIDING IN THAT DOME AND WE CAN'T BREAK IT BECAUSE IT HAS FIRE ON IT AND WE COULD GET BURNED REALLY BADLY!" Boomer shouted as he and Butch just stared with the glare of Hell at the fiery dome. We high fived as they stood there with scowls on their faces. Brick pinched his nose.

"What did they do?"

"THEY SCREAMED IN OUR EARS AND THEN WHEN THEY FIGURED OUT IT WAS US THEY SCREAMED EVEN MORE AND NOW OUR EARS HURT!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Go to class, it's 8:50, and if you're late, no covers or food for a week." They immediately started to cry.

"BUT THEY STARTED IT!"

"NOW!" They grumbled and went to the classroom, as everyone else was. Brick motioned to Blossom, who made the dome into a flurry cloud of snow and blew it to another direction.

"Let's go to class. As for the seats, Brick, do you and Mitch mind if we sit with our sisters today and keep your brothers out of trouble?" He shrugged.

"Hey, do what you have to. I'll sit with Boomer, Mitch'll sit with Butch."

"Alright, I'll sit with Bubbles, Robin'll sit with Buttercup. That works, right?" We nodded. We got to the classroom and Blossom explained to the teacher the seating arrangements for today. He let it slide and I took my seat next to Robin, while Bubbles sat with Blossom. And with that, and the occasional glare from Butch and Boomer, class began.

* * *

_2 hours later, 11:00_

"So, we will be lining up for recess soon, so you may speak quietly. Lunch cart monitors, get ready please." Oh yeah, since it was October, new monitors were picked. It was our friend Ayumi, and the boys' friend, Tadashi, who she had a total crush on. I smiled at Ayumi knowingly and she glared. She was in denial. Robin looked at me.

"You know I can't protect you forever, right?" I shook my head nervously.

"Yes you can. I don't want to die at 10 years old!" Robin smirked.

"Are you afraid of Butch?" I looked at her, seriously questioning our friendship.

"Oh heck no. Believe me, it's far from that."

"I would hope so. Don't worry, though babe. I don't bite. THAT badly." I gulped, as I slowly turned around to see Butch glaring me down. Robin put an arm in front of me.

"Yeah, you need to wait until you get outside, and anyway, I don't need you killing my best friend, please." Butch smirked darkly.

"Oh, I won't kill her…" I sighed in relief. "Just hurt her in the scariest way possible." I sighed nervously. Blossom came over to us with a scared Bubbles, Boomer hot on their trail.

"Boys, please don't kill them. Bubbles and Buttercup, apologize, and that's the end of it." The boys sighed, and agreed. Bubbles and I looked at them innocently.

"We're sorry." They said it was okay, but pulled us to them. We looked at Robin and Blossom for help, but they smiled sheepishly. So much for that. Butch whispered to me.

"You know, I still didn't forget that we have to cover Magnet." I groaned. If Blossom didn't already explain it, (**A/N: Did I just break the 4****th**** wall? I did!**) ,we have been getting requests for ALL OF US to record Magnet covers. And, with the fact that we're Powerpuffs, and they're Rowdyruffs, didn't help, since every commenter, save for the few souls who actually wanted to make sure we didn't die, thought it would be romantic. So, we asked them who they wanted to cover it first. They picked Blossom and Brick, because, the livestream. And now, Blossom and Brick, with the whole 'being careful' situation, have been utterly avoiding it. So we're all waiting nervously.

"Yeah, but those two have been avoiding it. They are actually considering to animate it, and then leave bloopers at the end." He laughed.

"Sounds interesting. But, what do you want to do?"

"For recess or the cover?"

"Mm, both." All of a sudden, as we get outside, we see Princess and Mandy walk up to us and Blossom and Brick, who we didn't notice were next to us.

"Hello boys. Powderpuffs." We glared at them as the boys sighed.

"What now?" Princess smiled fakely and Blossom and I rolled our eyes.

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to you about sitting with us during lunch. And anyway, you have to sit with us, as we need to start coming up with the placement for the decorations for the Halloween party. So, you don't have a choice." Brick rubbed his temples.

"And who said that?"

"My dad told the principal to put you two on the committee. Aren't you excited?!" I scoffed.

"Like they'd be excited to be stuck with the devil." I muttered, but Mandy caught it.

"Ooh, I'm so tired of you! Butch, why are you hanging out with this alien of a girl?!" I almost exploded.

"Excuse you, but she's more of an equal to me than you will ever be. I treat her as she deserves to be treated, so don't disrespect her like that." Butch said, glaring. I was shocked at his defensiveness toward me. It was, I hate to say it, kinda cute. Princess yawned.

"Ugh, so bland and boring. Brick, why not hang out with me, who could probably entertain you more than this annoying prude?" Blossom would've smacked the color out of her hair, but Brick pulled her close.

"First of all, Blossom is not a prude, she's got more intelligence and beauty in her pinky than you do in your whole body. Second, Blossom doesn't whine like an annoying brat, but when she makes demands, it sounds like that of an elegant princess, something that an individual like you wouldn't compare to." Brick said calmly, but with a dangerous tone. Blossom smiled up at him which was rare, and he placed an arm around her. Princess glared.

"Whatever, you still have to go." They shook their heads.

"No." She fumed.

"What do you mean, no?!" I stepped up.

"Meaning, just because they are being forced to, doesn't mean they have to." Mandy almost slapped me, but Blossom intervened.

"You can't force them to do something they don't want to do." Brick's eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We'll go," Blossom stared at him, as did Butch. "If they come with us." Princess groaned annoyed.

"But my dad said no! That, and it was already decided, so you have to go!" Butch smirked.

"Then we aren't going." I sighed, and not wanting them to get in trouble, grabbed Butch's hand.

"We'll be right back." Bloss and I pulled them to the side. They looked at us.

"What's wrong?"

"Just do it. We'd rather you not get in trouble." Blossom said. They slid closer to us with a smirk.

"As nice as it is to know that you care, no way. We don't want to be stuck with her and Mandy." Brick said. I rolled my eyes.

"But, you'll see us in our Halloween costumes, so…" Their eyes lit up at the idea. Blossom looked at me fiercely.

"Seriously?!" I shrugged.

"Oh fine. We'll do it, since we'll get to see you guys in cute costumes." Butch said smirking. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Brick smirked darkly.

"Add that with you have to do whatever we say for the entire party, and you've got a deal." I was about to shout, but Blossom clamped my mouth.

"We'll do it." I stared at her, murder in my eyes as we walked back over to them, annoyed, the boys looking smug. Princess looked at them.

"Will you do it?!" They sighed and nodded as they squealed. Blossom and I covered our ears, grimacing. They left to call Princess' dad to tell him. Butch immediately took his iPod out and flipped his camera up in a selfie-like angle. He started to walk like a snobby girl, or popular girl would.

"HI MY NAME IS PRINCESS! Pledge, I'm fake as HELL!" He said, throwing his arm up as he walked.

He ended the video and Blossom and I started dying of laughter. He showed us the caption. "inspired by Chrish- I literally wish I didn't have to deal with fake girls like that one." Blossom laughed harder, and even Brick cracked a smile as he posted it on Vine. Then, he decided to put his camera up and gestured for Brick to come and I backed up. Brick made a peace sign and Butch took the picture. Then, he gestured to Blossom and I to get in the picture. Blossom smiled with a peace sign, and Brick put his arm around her, and I stuck my tongue out and he grinned and he took the picture. Then he gestured for Blossom and Brick to back up and he pulled me a bit closer and, I decided to do two different ones. I smiled with a peace sign and he smiled with his arm around me. He took the picture, then I told him to take another one. Now, I might regret this later, but again, I warned him not to post this one. I pretended to kiss his cheek, and he had a smile and took the picture. He smirked.

"What was the second one for?" I shrugged.

"Just to be funny." He raised an eyebrow, but he did a few things on his phone. He showed it to Brick, and he was laughing his butt off.

"Dude, I know you normally don't take selfies, because neither do I so this is rare, but I will not be in charge of you going to the hospital." He smirked, and showed it to Blossom.

"Ay, Butch, I wish you luck." She said giggling.

He showed it to me. It was a collage. There were the three selfies.

The top one was him and Brick with the caption, 'Selfie with my bro'.

The middle one was the one with all of us, with the caption, 'Selfie with my squad', which I laughed at. I mean, it was kinda true. We were a squad, we all stuck together.

Then the last one, the one with Butch and I that I told him was okay, with the caption, 'Selfie with my girl'. I blushed.

"Change iiiit." He smirked.

"No. Unless you want me to change it to 'the GF', which you kinda are." I sighed.

"I am not. How do I put up with you?" He smirked.

"Because you looooove me." I growled and pushed him off and saw the reds take a selfie on Brick's iPod. He showed it to us. Blossom had his hat on her head and smiled, and Brick had his arm around her, smiling like an idiot with the same caption that Butch put on our picture. I smirked.

"If Bubbles finds that, and the picture I took with this one, it's over." Blossom laughed at that.

"I told him to change it, but he wouldn't listen." We decided to go find our siblings. Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on a hill, laying upside down. Robin and Mitch were on that same hill, listening to what seemed to be Avicii's "Wake Me Up" remix with Aloe Blacc. Bubbles rolled onto her stomach and got up.

"Hey, we thought we lost you guys. What happened?" Butch smirked.

"Look at this, and it will explain almost everything." Robin and Mitch came over with Boomer and watched the Vine Butch made, and laughed so hard.

"Oh my God. Butch, you're terrible. What if she finds that?!" Bubbles said wiping a tear from her eye. That gave me an idea. Robin and Blossom seemed to read my mind and Blossom took out her iPod and opened her , and found the sound she was looking for. She smirked.

"Buttercup, care to do this one?" I smirked evilly.

"It's what I was born to do." She handed it to Brick, who knew how worked, and he started. **(A/N: Blossom and BC were supposed to mouth it, since the sound says it for them, but they said it anyway.)**

Blossom started.

"My name is Skylar, I rep the Bucs with pride!" She high kicked and then flipped her hair. "I'm probably too cool for you, so friend request, denied." She made an X with her arms, and she walked off with sass. Brick stopped it to let me jump in as he started it again.

"I'm Kyler! From Tyler! My real name is Inez." I said all girly like, then put my hand to my face like it was a secret. "But Skylar said to change it, and I do what Skylar says!" I shrugged and said it with a smile. Brick ended the vid and we looked at it. It came out perfectly! Brick and Butch busted out laughing, and Robin and Bubbles were no better. Mitch shook his head, a smile on his face, and Boomer was wiping tears from his eyes. Brick and Butch then made the worst mistake of their life.

"And this is why we love you!" They said jokingly, throwing their arms around us. Oh no. Bubbles looked at us evilly.

"Oh this is so going on Twitter! Quick, pass me a camera!"

"RUN!" We grabbed their hand and flew off before she could get a camera. Luckily, recess was over and I was able to hide behind Crystal, and Blossom hid behind Megan. Said girls looked at us confused.

"Girls, what's up? Who are you hiding from?" Megan asked. I pointed to Bubbles' direction.

"Her. She was attempting to get an embarrassing picture of Butch and Brick with us." I said. Crystal smirked.

"Well, I kinda feel like ratting you out, because you and Butch and you and Brick are the cutest thing," We glared at her. "But, since I'm nice, I won't." We breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yay." We said very Fluttershy like. Bubbles came with Robin, grumbling that she couldn't find her camera, and I looked at Blossom as we walked to lunch.

"Too close." She nodded.

"Very." I then realized something.

"What are we going to do about the party though?! Bubbles and Robin are bound to be suspicious if we're doing everything they say. And anyway, it's bad enough that the boys aren't on such a good side with the Prof either!" I said. Blossom looked to be thinking of a plan, when all of a sudden, the same two people we were with 40 minutes ago were in front of us, blocking our entry to the cafeteria. I glared.

"Alright, I'm hungry, please get out of my way!" Blossom looked up from her thinking as she bumped into Brick.

"Hey, pinky. You just bumped into me, the one who you're going to be listening to for the entire party." She glared at him.

"Brick and Butch, you need to go have lunch with Princess and Mandy. Go, before you get in trouble."

"But what if she kidnaps us?! I don't want to be alone with her! You wouldn't let that happen to me, right Cupcake?" Butch said, looking at me for the last part. I blushed a bit.

"You're such a drama queen. Just go, and if anything, we'll help you if we see that it gets awkward. Okay?" The boys sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But can we get a hug?" Blossom and I blushed.

"W-Why?" They rolled their eyes.

"Oh just do it."

We sighed and we went closer to them as they pulled us into a hug. Butch smells kinda like pine trees. I, oddly enough, liked it a bit. Before I got too engrossed in the smell, I pushed him gently, as did Blossom to Brick. They turned and started walking, slowly after getting their lunchboxes. We saw Boomer and Mitch at the same table, looking very uncomfortable. I looked at the clock, and saw it was 12:15. We got our lunchboxes and headed over to sit with our friends, and we saw Bubbles and Robin. We sat by them, and everyone looked at us excitedly. We stopped eating and looked at them innocently, as we didn't have a clue about what was going on.

"What?"

* * *

_6 hours later, 6:00_

I was so not looking forward to thiiiiiiis.

Dang it.

I had to listen to EVERYTHING Butch said for the entire party. Currently, I was waiting for Bubbles to finish washing her hair, because, for once, I needed her to do something with my curly hair. I washed it, and had it in a bun after leaving it alone for twenty minutes, and was watching Miraculous with Blossom to kill the time. The party didn't start until 7:45, so we had time. Blossom washed her hair (how, I don't know), and now, it was in two low buns on both sides of her head. Her hair was wavy-curly-ish. Yeah. Bubbles finally came downstairs and had her hair in a bun as well. She looked at us with a smile.

"You guys ready?" We nodded, a bit less than enthusiastically. She frowned.

"Aw girls, lighten up. I know you're not looking forward to listening to Brick and Butch for the whole time, but don't let them ruin it. Also…if it makes you feel any better, I have to listen to Boomer for the entire party too, to get him to sit with Brandy and Mandy and Princess and Lily at lunch today. Robin just has to dance with Mitch at least once. So, looks like we're all going to suffer a little bit." We smiled.

"Alright, let's go! How are you guys doing your hair?" Blossom asked with a smile. Bubbles thought about it, then smiled.

"Maybe, for this costume, I should leave it curly, but brush it out a little bit." Blossom nodded, and, since Mrs. Bellum taught her how to use one for her own hair, grabbed the blow dryer and the flat iron, and set it on the dresser, just in case we needed it, and put a blindfold on Bubbles that was x-ray vision proof. She did this so it was a surprise. She brushed out her hair. Bubbles' hair was also curly, but more towards the wavy side. Once she was done, Blossom took off the blindfold.

"Done, Look." Bubbles smiled at Blossom's work. Her hair was nicely curly, with a gentle amount of mousse and cream to keep it nice and curly, and so it wouldn't puff. Next was me.

"Alright, Miss Buttercup, what're you thinkin' today?" Blossom said with a Southern accent. I laughed.

"Hmm, I kinda want it wavy. Not too curly, but not exactly straight." Blossom laughed at that.

"Not too complicated. Let's do it." She put the blindfold on as I sat in the chair for a little bit. When she finally finished, I was amazed. Now, I'm not girly, but my sister can do hair really well. My hair was curled a little, but she added a bit of water to keep it wavy, also putting cream so it didn't puff. I was amazed. She was the last one, but Bubbles sat her in the chair. Blossom smiled gratefully.

"Alright Blossy, what're you thinkin'?" Blossom thought.

"Well, it depends. I mean, I don't want it straight." I looked at her.

"Why?"

"It's too generic, and almost every girl there will have it like that."

"Trying to impress your master?" Bubbles said knowingly. She blushed pink.

"He is not! And no, I can choose not to be basic." Bubbles smiled.

"I was just joking. So, then, what do you want?"

"Well, even though the character has straight hair, I want it curled in pieces." Bubbles' eyes lit up.

"I know what to do! BC, grab the blindfold." I did, and put it on Blossom, and then started helping Bubbles. When we finally finished, we took the blindfold off of Blossom, she squealed. She doesn't usually do that, so that means we did good. Most of her hair was in two small buns and the other portion was in two long pigtails with two pink hair ties that had a medium sized yellow circle, and a pink circle in the middle of it, and curled in small pieces, so it looked like a lot of curls. We then got into our costumes, which were mostly homemade by Blossom, with advisement from Bubbles.

Bubbles was Midori Fuse from the anime Black Bullet, which was the reason her hair was curled. Her costume was custom though. She had on a dark blue shirt that was puffed out a little on the bottom with a gray folded over collar that made it look like a sailor uniform, a black skirt, black stockings that stopped at her thighs with strings crossing over the remaining part of her thighs, and black boots. She had on blonde cat ears and her small dark blue witch hat. She had her glasses on, just in case she was performing.

I was Batgirl, but with my own flair added. I had a long black jumpsuit on with green lines going down the sides with the Batgirl logo on it, but in green, and black boots. I also had a black headband on, and a black mask with a small green star on each side. My hair reached about an inch below my shoulders.

Blossom was Sailor Moon from the anime Sailor Moon, but with her own twist. She was wearing a pink and black sailor uniform, a pink skirt, and black thigh high boots. She had a gold tiara under her bangs, and her accessory was a retractable staff with a sphere on it that she could actually charge her powers into if she wanted.

Overall, we looked really good. Blossom grabbed her iPod and went downstairs. Professor smiled.

"You girls looked very pretty! And the unique thing is, you made those costumes your own. Let me take a picture with my camera, then Blossom I'll take it with your iPod." We nodded and smiled at the camera. He took it, then took another one with Blossom's. He checked the time.

"It's only 6:30. Do you want to go trick or treating before the party?" We nodded excitedly. Professor took his keys and our three uniquely made baskets. Blossom's was a pink flower basket, mine was a green star basket, and Bubbles' was a blue circle basket with a bubble design. We used these for literally anything. We went trick or treating for about an hour and ten minutes, and we got lots of candy, and it was fun to be with Professor as Bubbles and I were skipping around, jumping from place to place. Professor finally drove us to the party.

"Alright girls, Blossom's in charge, be responsible please?" We nodded and saw him drive off. Suddenly, a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind.

"So, who're you supposed to be cutie?"

**A/N: And done! Whoo!**

**Translations: Daijoubu?! (Are you okay?!)(JP), Vivo con idiotas (I live with idiots)(SP)**

**Until Chapter 15, Sayonara!~AquaB15**


End file.
